Dragon Ball Z: Heroes
by AvatarMike20
Summary: Takes place after Dragon Ball Z: Dark days. This story is Mature for content containing language and violence. A new threat rises in the story, and Earth's citizens are in hot water. Who will be able to save them?
1. Deep Into The Future

King Kai walked into his house. He was immediately greeting by a cloaked stranger. A stranger he has met before. This stranger met with him before these events had happened. At first, he did not believe the stranger, but after seeing all these events, he now could believe everything the stranger had told him. He closed the door behind him. Standing there, looking out his only window, appeared the cloaked stranger. The stranger gave King Kai no name whatsoever. The cloaked stranger was wearing a white cloak with a black rope around it. He sat down at his table.  
"Everything you have told me came true." King Kai told the cloaked person. "Just who the hell do you think you are coming in here and warning me about this?"  
The stranger gave no answer. "Can you not hear me?"  
The stranger finally turned around. The stranger removed the hoodie. Upon  
removing the hoodie, revealed a young girl. She looked about the same age as Pan and Bulla, maybe a year or two younger. She did seem to be in her early teens. She wore a pink hat. The color of her hair was blonde. She wore ponytails on both sides. King Kai got up from his seat in shock. She turned around.  
"Who are you?" King Kai demanded an answer.  
"This part of the timeline," she started. "I am not yet born. I was, however born into this world without any parents."  
"What's your name?"  
"I can't reveal my name to you yet, but you will learn it soon enough."  
"How did you know any of this was going to happen?"  
"If you must really know," she sat down in a chair. "Then I will tell you."  
King Kai sat back down and listened to the girl's tale.  
"I come from twelve years into the future."

 **Possible Future Timeline**

A world in ruin. A tyrant king rules the lands around the world. Each piece of the world has their own watcher. A watcher who sees everything; from slackers to betrayers. The King once wanted to destroy the Earth. Seeing after the defeat of Earth's heroes, he can now rule over it. He brought back a fierce race and called them his soldiers. They did every bidding for their King. The citizens of Earth  
became slaves. They got little to no respect depending on their actions. Ignoring requests were most likely to happen in execution. I was born into this world. I never met my parents. They died when I was so young. I barely have any  
memories of them. Two women took me in. I would call them both mom. They knew my parents. They'd tell me how heroic they were, but the enemy was just too strong for them. The first to go was my father. He was fighting against these  
miniature soldiers. He was a brave man. The two who took me in fought alongside him. What seemed to look like they would have a chance, ended in tragedy. A day I cannot forget. I close my eyes and I can still hear those screams.

"You two go back!" my father yelled at them. They were all covered in sweat. The room was hot. My mother and I stayed behind. We watched as the three of them fought those soldiers. It was magnificent. There are other races in this world. A world where I had entered three years prior to these events.  
"We're not leaving you!" the left woman said. She had short brown hair. The other had light green hair all the way down to her shoulder.  
"We're in this together!" I heard the Green hair woman say.  
"I appreciate your help, girls." her father told them. "but as you can see, we're the only surviving ones here. I need someone to protect my family."  
"But..." they both tried to say.  
He turned around and looked at them with a face with determination. "There's no time! GO NOW!"  
Hesitating, they nodded. They immediately ran to us.  
"Wait!" my mother cried out to them. "My husband!"  
"He told us to go." the brown hair women said.  
"I can't leave without him!" she began to cry.  
They explained to my mother that he didn't want us to get hurt. Trying to argue back, the women dragged my mother and I.  
"Mommy..!" I cried out. "I'm scared! Where's Daddy?!"  
"It's OK, sweetie!" she assI covered my eyes ured me. "We'll see Daddy soon!"

They took us down the hall, defeating every soldier that tried to attack us. My mother picked me up and ran as fast as she could, aiding them. I could see  
soldiers' bodies hitting against the wall from my left and right. They were  
destroying them. I covered my eyes in my mother's shoulders, crying. She did what she could. She comforted my and protected me at the same time. Eventually, we found ourselves outside. We were catching our breath. Just then, a loud explosion came out. My mother and the saviors looked behind them.  
"NOOOO!" I heard my mother cry out. I felt her warm tears hitting my face. I automatically knew what that meant. My father was dead. It went from five to four in just three minutes. The green haired woman kneeled against my mother, comforting her. The other saw shadows coming out from the explosion. She  
removed me from my mother's arms. We were surrounded in a blink of an eyes. They pointed all sorts of weapons at us; swords, maces, everything you can name. We started to lose hope, when another miracle happened right before my eyes. Two bright lights appeared. _Was this the end of me_? I thought to myself. Soon enough, half the soldiers were down for the count and the bright lights were gone. Standing before me were the ladies. My mother handed me over to them.  
"Please..." she asked of them. "Watch over her for us."  
"No!" the brown hair refused to let her do what she was planning to do. "You can't!"  
She ignored her begging. She blocked us off with a force protection shield. She got straight up and looked at the other half of soldiers.  
"You can take me..." she started off by saying. "but you cannot take my own daughter away."

With that being said, an aura surround her form. She lifted up her arms. Both the saviors went took cover. They ducked to protect me. I heard an explosion. Once that was done, I saw my mother on the ground panting. She had survived for the time being. Next, a creature that I fear to describe appeared from the  
shadows of the rubble. He walked up to my mother. He got to her level and  
whispered something in her ear. The next thing I know, I see my mother gasp and fall to the ground in her own puddle of blood.  
"MOMMY...!" I cried out. Tears coming down my cheeks fast. He went towards us but one of the saviors sent him flying back. The three of us disappeared to a new location. I blamed them for the death of my parents. After them explaining, everything was more clear to me as a three year old. They introduced themselves to me. They called themselves Pan and Bulla. As I mentioned before, I called them both mom. They were like mothers to me. They took me in when I had nowhere else to go. I didn't know who else was my family. They told me two more others survived the attack as well. They were the ones who trained Pan and Bulla. Out from the doors came a red buff man with horns and a short wrinkly person. The red man called himself Dabura. He was the former Demon King. The short one called himself Babidi, a wizard. Together, the four of them, raised me. They trained me day and night. By the age of eleven, I was a fighter. That's when I was captured.

 **One Year Later (Possible Future Timeline)**

I have been captured for a year. They tortured me. They beat me up. I was  
rebellious. I have so many scars on my body I can't even count. I lost a lot of blood. I was in famous for being on something they called "The Pain room". When someone enters that room, monitors in each cell room would automatically turn on and each cellmate would see the torture with their own eyes. I was in there the most. I didn't care. I told myself that they would burn in Hell for what they have done. The cell room building was a huge place. It was bright with so many lights. We were the ones who kept it clean. The building was twenty stories high with one hundred cell rooms on each floor. Everything was futuristic. The secdurity was high tech. It was impossible for one to escape.

One night, after a terrible beating I got for getting into a fight with a few  
soldiers, I was awoken by a familiar voice. A voice I hadn't heard in a year.  
"Pan!" I cried out quietly.  
One look at me, and she could see I was brutally beaten. dry blood was all over my face. I have two black eyes. I had bruises everywhere. My entire body was sore.  
"You look like fucking hell!" she told me.  
"This place is a shithole." I told her. She chuckled a little. Turns out, she and the other three were undercover for a whole year. They couldn't interfere. I  
understood completely. I didn't want to see my friends die. After seeing what  
happened to me that night, they decided it was time.  
"We're going to get you the hell out of here."  
"How?"  
She broke the door open with just one kick. She pulled me out. The alarm started to sound, waking up all the other prisoners. We both ran as fast as we could. She told me Bulla was waiting at a Capsule Corp nearby.  
"Your majesty!" a soldier barged into the king's room.  
"What is with all these damn sirens!?" the King demanded an answer. The king himself was a different race as well. He wore a crown on his head. He had black hair. He was a strong man.  
"There seems to be break in!" the soldier told him. "The girl is gone!"  
"What!?" he got up on his feet, shaking the ground. "Find them and execute them IMMEDIATELY!"

We found ourselves being chased not a moment too soon. Dabura came in to distract them. He too suffered the same fate as my father. As we were closing in onto Capsule Corp, Babidi appeared.  
"Bulla's waiting inside!" he informed us.  
"You can't die too, Babidi!" I told him  
"The four of us all wanted to risk our lives for you." he smiled at me. "It's us they want."  
I gave Babidi a tearful hug and ran in with Pan. Waiting for us was Bulla. She was standing next to some kind of machine. Pan dusted me off. She put her hands on my shoulders.  
"The place you're going to," she told me. "is to the timeline before you were born.  
"But, mom..." I called her. I got teary eyed.  
"Look at me, look at me!" she told me smiling. "In this timeline. no one will know who you are. You are not to give your name to anyone else. Once there, find a these people."

She whispered three names into my ear. My eyes grew wide opened. Theuy have told me about those people before. She told me I could trust them. I nodded and hugged them both. I walked towards the machine. Staring at me were Bulla and Pan.  
"Aren't you two coming?" I asked them.  
A loud bang as at the door. The door broke opened and in came Mecha-Cell and his Mecha-Juniors. Cell laughed as he walked in. Bulla pushed me inside. She closed the doors. The last thing I saw was the two of them fighting.  
"Give me the girl!" Cell asked them.  
"You're going to have to kill us."  
"Oh," Cell chuckled. "I will."  
He sliced open their ankles and they fell to the ground. They kneeled before Cell.  
"I should've killed you both when I had the chance."  
He pushed them to the ground. The last thing I saw before being lifted away in the time machine, was their deaths. Their heads rolled onto the ground. Their  
bodies collapsed onto the floor.  
"NOOO!" I cried out in horror. Cell looked at me, then I disappeared.

 **Present Timeline**

"Before I knew it, I woke up here."  
King Kai was speechless at her story. Bubbles was too.  
"I-I..." he couldn't say anything.  
She put her hands around her back and turned around.  
"You're here to save your parents."  
"I'm here to prevent my future from happening."  
"This Mecha-Cell," King Kai asked. "When is he supposed to appear?"  
"Not for another few years."  
"Dammit!" he slammed on the table.  
The girl looked shocked. "What?"  
"He's already arrived."  
The girl's eyes grew wide opened. "H-how is that even possible?"


	2. Kidnappers

Hearing that Mecha-Cell had travelled here from the future as well, she  
became shocked. Her eyes grew wide opened, and her mouth dropped.  
"H-h-how the hell is that even possible?"  
King Kai thought of a possibility. "You said you arrived here in a time machine, correct?"  
She nodded her head. "Was there another one in that room?"  
She scratched her head, thinking about it. "Now that you mention it, there was."  
After realizing what he meant. "SHIT!"  
King Kai told her to calm down. He offered her a seat and told her to wait while he tries to locate Pan. He hadn't been able to locate her since this morning. He  
located Pan's room in the place she was training.  
"That's weird..." he said calmly.  
"What is?" the strange girl asked King Kai. She got up from her seat.  
"It's Pan." he mentioned. "She should've been back by now."  
"You mean she isn't there?"  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." he rolled his eyes. He fixed his sunglasses and tried to focus more. With no luck on finding her, he decided to contact King Yemma and Dabura. He located them at King Yemma's palace.  
"Rules are rules, Dabura." King Yemma told him. "I can't just bend them because Vegeta's daughter is dead."  
"I'm just asking if she could have two hours of training everyday until her  
suspension is up."  
"I'm sorry, Dabura." Yemma told him. He brought Dabura's request papers forward and stamped it with an "Unapproved" stamp.  
"King Yemma. Dabura." they heard King Kai's voice.  
"King Kai!?" they questioned.  
"King Kai, I thought..." Dabura tried to bring up.  
"Yeah yeah yeah." he said. "She's standing right beside me, but that's not why I'm contacting you."  
"What is it, King Kai?" Yemma asked him.  
"It's Pan." King Kai said.  
"WHAAAT?!" they heard a familiar voice cry out. On perfect timing, there stood a dead Gohan. He eyed Dabura. King Yemma requested his men to escort everyone else out. They did as they were told. Fortuneteller Baba, King Yemma, and Dabura were all shocked to see him standing right before them. King Yemma thought the fight had been over and that Gohan had won, so he turned off his monitor.  
"G-Gohan..?" Dabura said with a surprised look on his face.  
Gohan walked up to Dabura and pushed him against King Yemma's desk. "YOU had something to do with my daughter's death, didn't you?" Gohan jumped to conclusions.  
"N-No..." he gasped for air.  
"Don't you fucking lie to me!" He punched Dabura in the face. Men of Yemma's tried to break it apart, but he threw them all back with just one push of air. He pinned Dabura's shoulder down and started to pinch it hard. He slowly reached for Gohan's hand. He pushed his hand away and popped his shoulder back. Two men of Yemma's held Gohan down.  
"You're working with him?!" Gohan yelled at King Yemma.  
"Gohan," Fortuneteller Baba flew down. "It's not what you think."  
"I can't believe you guys!" he said. "I thought you two were my friends!"  
"Gohan!" King Kai finally channeled him in. "Please. I advise you to listen to them. It really isn't what you think it is."

Gohan accepted King Kai's request. He shoved off the men who were holding him down. He walked up to the three of them.  
"I'll give you three minutes."  
"They're going to need more than three minutes." the stranger informed King Kai. "I should go down there."  
As she started to head out, King Kai appeared before her. "I can't allow you to do that."  
"Why not?"  
"You said you have only informed four people about this." King Kai said. "Gohan isn't one of them. You go down now, he will think you are one of them."  
The girl sighed and sat back down. King Kai channeled Gohan and the others again.  
"Gohan," he said to him. "You do anything else to them, I will give them  
permission to pin you down once more."  
"Talk. Now." he demanded them.  
Fortuneteller and Dabura allowed King Yemma to start. He started off by saying that Pan is very much existent as a human, but as a spirit too. He explained that Pan had to stay dead for a while because of events that could eventually happen down there. Learning of Pan's fate, Dabura approached him. They got into an  
argument about Pan. Fortuneteller Baba mentioned to Gohan if it wasn't for Dabura, she wouldn't be in the Upper World right now. Finally King Yemma gave in and re-created Pan. It was then Dabura's turn to speak. He told him that he and Babidi had trained her for the first three months. She was to report to King Yemma once every other month to prove her worth. When it came to Pan's first test, she did well. It was the ending that scared her. That's when everything started to go down hill.  
"If she had died down there," Dabura told him. "We never would've seen her again."  
Gohan sat down in shock. He needed a minute to take this all in.  
"My daughter..." he panted. "She...she still exists..."  
"Very much." Dabura assured him. "She's a strong one, but she has a lot to learn."  
"She never did get a lot of fighting done." he told them. "She had only just begun her training on Earth with us."  
"Which is why we took her in, Gohan." Dabura told him. "We saw the potential she had and just gave her more."  
"What about her focus?"  
"She's getting better, but still needs more work."  
"Just like her Grandfather did when he was a kid." Fortuneteller Baba admitted.  
They all chuckled. They were quiet for a minute.  
"This is great!" Gohan spoke up. He looked around. "Well, where is she?"  
Just as he said that. Babidi and the two men who were with Pan before she  
disappeared, came in. All eyes were on them. Babidi looked over and was amazed to see Gohan standing there.  
"How did he...?"  
They all looked over at Gohan. "Oh." he frowned. "Cell got me."  
"I thought you won that one."  
"Turns out there are three."  
All eyes were wide opened and mouths dropped.  
"THREE!?" they said at the same time. "I didn't catch the one who killed me, but there was definitely a third one."  
"King Kai," Yemma asked him. "Did you know about this?"  
"Believe me," he put his hands up. "I just found out myself."  
"This third one," Dabura asked him. "What does he look like?"  
He looked over at the strange white cloaked girl. She shook her head.  
"I'm..." he started to say. "I'm not really sure."  
They all sighed. "There is something else I do have to share with you."

Just as he said that, King Yemma's monitor swung out and turned onto a fuzzy screen.  
"I didn't do that..." King Yemma told them.  
They all shrugged. Just then, a figure appeared on the screen. All eyes were on there. The figure became clear as the fuzziness of the screen faded away. Standing right there was the one and only Red himself.  
"Hello people of the Upper World!" he started off by saying. "It's so great to see all of you again. You may be wondering who the hell I am. Let me introduce  
myself. My name is Red Crawford. I too was a living citizen of Earth until I was murdered by a little brat named Goten."  
A picture of him appeared on the screen of him smiling. It looked like he wasn't only broadcasting to the people of the Upper World either. Down on Earth, he was broadcasting on every news station and monitor in the area. Goten and his friends and family were watching as well. They all stared at him. Goten could feel sweat coming down his forehead. Vegeta and the others stopped their fight to watch the broadcast as well. They heard murmurs all around them. Murmurs were in the city as well.  
"You're all probably wondering how am I talking to all." he continued. "I have this special power where I am able to communicate with the living while I am dead. Where am I, you ask?" he laughed to himself.  
He took the camera and panned it over. There, they saw many kids tied up. Gasps were all over the place.  
"That's right." he smiled. "By now, most of you living people have wondered where all the kids went. I have them right here. Oh, the brats are fine. They will only continue to be fine if you bring me these two."  
He put up a picture of Goten once more. Alongside that, a picture of Bulla  
appeared.  
"I am talking to you all from Hell." he started again. "You see, I decided to broadcast this message to the living and the dead because the girl herself is dead. If anyone from the Upper world could bring her to me, I'll even reward you by letting you live. Same goes for the boy. All you have to do for the boy is to kill him. It's that simple. For every hour I don't see these two, one kid will be wiped out from  
existence."  
"Son of a bitch!" Gohan shouted.  
"...starting with this one."  
The camera panned over to a girl who was tied up against a pole. Her hair was let down and her mouth was tied. She was wearing a white tank top and black pants.  
"Pan!" they all shouted.  
"Best hurry..." he smirked. "The time starts...now..."  
He snapped his fingers and all monitors went off. Yemma's monitor swung back inside where it belonged. He slammed his fists his desk. Gohan walked over to the wall and punched a hole in it. Dabura and Babidi looked over at each other. King Kai even saw the Broadcast. He looked behind him and saw that the cloaked girl was missing. He ran outside. He saw her running off his planet.  
"Where the hell are you going?"  
Not answering, she jumped off his planet and swooped down to Hell. With an unexpected turn of events, Red made things more troublesome for the Z Warriors. The question on everyone's mind was how did he get those hands on those kids and what is his point of getting rid of them. No one liked where this was going.


	3. Mind Control

With the snap of his fingers, all monitors went black. King Yemma's swung back to it's spot. Frustrated, Gohan punched a hole in King Yemma's wall.  
Learning that Pan was still alive in the Upper World made him happy. Seeing Pan in danger once more made him angry. Without any hesitation, the cloaked stranger at King Yemma's place barged out and swooped down to Hell. They weren't the only ones who saw the broadcast. The whole living world saw it too. He was sending a message get revenge on Goten for killing him and to give Bulla what she deserves for betraying her own race. King Yemma ordered Babidi and Dabura to go find Bulla and take her to a safer place. He requested that Gohan was to stay there. Gohan tried to argue back, but King Yemma put him under careful watch.

Not realizing it, even with the snap of Red's fingers, people were now under mind control. After the broadcast was finished, all eyes turned red. They faced Goten as he was already in the city. Everyone, but the people he cared for went after him. They ran towards him, trying to tackle him to the ground. ChiChi pulled her youngest son away and together they ran. Trying to stop them, Piccolo fought them off.  
"Eighteen," Krillin looked over at her. I want you and the others to get out of here."  
"Huh?"  
"I've decided to stay here and fight them off."  
"Krillin..." she tried to say.  
"There's no time to argue." he said back. "For the sake of yourself and the unborn child, get yourself and the others to safety. Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Trunks, and I can take it from here."  
She nodded her head and told the others to follow her. Goten tried to turn back, but his mother prevented him from going to.  
"I'm not going to lose another son!" she stood her ground.  
"Mom," he looked at her. "Remember those seven years when I was born, I was without a father? You told me how much I looked like him when he was my age. You and Gohan always told me that I was just as strong as him. I know I can do this.  
"Goten..." ChiChi said. "I..I just can't lose you."  
"You won't lose me mom." Goten assured her. "I'm positive this is what Gohan would want me to do as well."  
Bulma walked up ChiChi. "He's right, ChiChi."  
"You come back to me, OK?"  
"I promise you, I will."  
Videl walked up to him. "If you're going," Goten heard her say. "Then I'm going with you."  
"Videl!" her father said. "B-b-but...you're all I have left."  
She looked down at her shoes. "I know." she answered. "After all I have been through these past few months, father. There are times where you must sacrifice yourself to save the ones you love. That's what Gohan did for me."

Mr. Satan put his fists on his hips.  
"Then I'm going with you." he made up his mind. "After all, these people know I am the Champion."  
Videl turned around and looked at her father. "You're so full of yourself, dad."  
"I know."  
Goten didn't bother talking them out of it. They all gathered up and left to the  
battlefield.  
"Come back to me, Goten." ChiChi said to herself.  
Bulma put her hands on her shoulder and comforted her. Eighteen walked up to them soon after. They discussed about what they should do now.

Goten, Videl, and Mr. Satan arrived at the fight. Krillin was the first to notice them.  
"What are you doing here?!" he yelled at them.  
Someone crept up from behind him and hit him with a plank of wood.  
"Ooo!" Red said, rolling his eyes. "A piece of wood. How creative. You would think since these people are under my control, they would at least have the  
courage to think of something more original."  
"You're never going to get your hands on my uncle, you sick son of a bitch!"  
"Shut the hell up!"  
He slapped Pan with the back of his hand. "Besides, you only have thirty-five  
minutes left. Better enjoy it while it lasts."  
He turned the rest of his focus on the fight. Meanwhile, in the Upper World, Dabura and Babidi were looking intensely for Bulla. They flew over the  
marketplace to look for her. The place was just too big to find a dead girl in there. They landed on the ground and decided to look by feet. All of a sudden, they heard a loud crash. They looked behind themselves and saw a girl running towards them. She had a scared look on her face. To avoid any contact, they flew above. They saw a crowd of mind controlled dead people running her way.  
"You leave Buu's friend alone!" they heard a familiar high pitched voice screech. They looked at each other. They took out the picture King Yemma gave them. The girl matched the same one being chased. They found her at last. They saw Bulla trip and fall to the ground on her face. Buu appeared right in front of her and started to attack them.  
"What the hell did I do to them?!" she said to herself. "All I was doing was  
walking the streets and suddenly I found myself being chased. I thought the  
Upper World was supposed to be more peaceful then this!"  
Buu was a beating them up. He would disappear and reappear out of nowhere. He threw them into stalls of the marketplace and bump two heads together. At one point, Buu noticed two groups coming in opposite directions. He disappeared. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" she cried out. "You decide to leave me alone when two groups are headed my way!"  
That was when Dabura swooped in and grabbed Bulla. Buu appeared above where Bulla was once laying, He sucked in the air. His belly was bloated up and he started to release mini lights. Once they were to hit a person, it was to knock them out for only a few seconds. He remembered he made a promise to Mr. Satan that he was to never kill anymore. When the unconscious person awakes, they will return to normal. He shot them to hit each person that was chasing them. To Buu's surprise, someone appeared right behind Buu and knocked him to the ground. Dabura transported to the guy who knocked Buu down. He winded up his arm and threw a great punch at him. He flew up into the air and isappeared. He went down to Buu and helped him up. Buu shook his head. When he turned around to see who helped him, he returned to his fighting position. Babidi came in with Bulla in his hands. They landed safely on the ground.  
"Bulla." he told her. "You get away from them!"  
Bulla looked confused. "Buu, do...do you know these guys?"  
"These guys are no friends of Buu's." he put his fists up. "They treat Buu like he has no feelings."  
"Buu," Babidi said. "I know we have had a rough start, but we have changed."  
"Buu does not believe you."

He pulled Bulla away from them and started to walk away.  
"Pan still exists, Bulla." Dabura said as they were walking away. "She's in trouble and doesn't have much time, but she is still here."  
They both stopped in their tracks. Bulla's eyes grew wide opened. Buu put his big hands on Bulla's back.  
"Keep walking." he told her. She pushed Buu's hand away. She turned around and faced them.  
"She can't be."  
"She is, though." Babidi said. "If it wasn't for Dabura, she wouldn't be."  
They both had looks on their faces asking Bulla to believe them. She wanted to, but she couldn't bring herself to.  
"She was wiped out from existence." Bulla stuttered. "Goku told me."  
"Goku told you what Javis believes in." Dabura continued. "Javis was wrong all along. Your grandfather did, but King Yemma brought her back."  
Water filled her eyes. "Pan..."  
"If you come with us, Bulla." Babidi insisted. "We will be able to explain  
everything to you."  
Bulla looked over at Buu.  
"I believe them." she told him. "I don't know how, but they have this look in their eyes that says so."  
Buu sighed. Even though he did have a bad experience with those two years ago, Buu thought to himself that it was time to forget about the past. If they were to do anything to harm them, he will eliminate them for good this time. Buu nodded. They both joined him. They took the two to where Pan does her training.

Red growled at the sight. Buu wrecked all of his dead mind controlled people. He looked at his watch. He gave off an evil smile. He turned to Pan.  
"You've got ten minutes left, sweetheart."  
Pan gave him a disgusted look. "I may have failed at getting your little friend, but I'm certain your uncle will be here any moment."  
She spit on the ground by his feet. "You're a sick bastard." she told him.  
"Kidnapping kids; dead and alive? Just who the fuck do you think you are?"  
Red scoffed at her question. He turned his focus to Goten's fight. Goten was doing a pretty amazing job as well. He was destroying his minions from left to right.  
People were returning back to normal. Red slammed his fists against a wall. He decided it was time. He couldn't wait much longer. He appeared on monitors  
everywhere.  
"Due to the pathetic mind control," he started off by saying. "I have decided to do the first killing ten minutes before."  
Videl looked up at the screen.  
"PAN!" she cried out. "NO!"  
He brought a knife to her neck.  
"Goten," he smirked. "Say goodbye to your niece."  
"Pan...!" he looked worried.  
"NO!" Gohan cried out. He tried to break free of his prison.  
"This can't be happening!" King Kai exclaimed.  
"Poor Pan!" Supreme Kai said.  
"Hurry up..." Dabura said to himself.  
"She'll be there at any moment." Babidi said.  
Bulla and Buu watched in anticipation. Goku saw his Granddaughter in trouble. He tried to break free of the fight, but King Vegeta pulled him back down. He hit his head on the ground. Vegeta pushed his father against a wall.  
"Any last words, Pan?"  
Pan closed her eyes and took deep breaths. "I thought not."  
He brought the knife closer to Pan's neck. Just as he was about to cut her throat opened, something knocked the camera over, causing it to break.


	4. Time's Up

Just as Red put the knife against Pan's throat, a quick wind came in and broke the camera leaving the viewers speechless and scratching their heads at what  
happened. Pan found herself free and Red was on the ground. She saw a cloaked person standing right in front of her. The cloaked person looked over her shoulder at her.  
"You need to get out of here." she told Pan.  
"This bastard needs to learn a lesson."  
"And I will be the one doing that." she assured her. "You linger here any longer, you will be destroyed."  
"But, the other kids..."  
"GO!" she yelled at Pan. Pan gulped and ran out. She found an opened space and escaped through it. Once she was out, she learned that Red wasn't lying. She really was in Hell. The entire place was like the Upper World, but much more gloomier. She saw a blood fountain in front of her.  
"How the fuck am I supposed to get out of here?" She thought to herself. She looked around then to her back. "Screw her request. Does she not know that Goku is my Grandfather?"  
She decided to run back in and save the other kids. She climbed back in the same way she got out. She saw Red get back up from the ground. He dusted himself off. He turned around and saw the cloaked stranger as well.  
"You..." he said. "I should've known you were coming."  
"Your stubbornness got the best of you again, Red."  
Pan was now really confused. "If she knows him," she wondered to herself. "Then, isn't she one of them? Why save me if she is?" She stood by to listen to more.  
"I should've killed you when I had the chance."

With no further comments, the cloaked girl just ran straight for him. He elbowed her right in the thigh and she hit the wall. "You're just as predictable as  
before!"  
She fixed herself up and went at him again. He disappeared, but so did she. He  
reappeared right behind her. She reappeared behind him. She put her hand on Red's back and grabbed his backbone. Pan could hear the snap just from where she was standing. She cringed at the sound. He was no longer standing up straight. She then grabbed both his wrists and snapped them too.  
"Goddammit!" he screamed. He wrapped his legs around her legs and flipped her over his head. She fell face first. He fixed his back up once again. He had his own healing powers to heal himself. His wrists were back to normal too. He walked over to her while her back was still facing the ceiling. He put his foot on her and started to press on it. He twisted his foot while laughing. She screamed in pain. Pan couldn't make herself watch anymore. She turned around and closed her eyes tightly. There was nothing she could do to help her.

The girl slowly reached to her back to wield a boomerang. Red was busy crushing her back to notice anything. The girl threw her boomerang and it sliced Red's ear right off. He fell back, grunting. He put his hand over the blood that was  
spewing out onto the ground. The boomerang flew back and cut a deep cut into the same hand Red held over his bleeding side. He slid down a wall. The cloaked girl positioned her back right. She walked over to Red. He slowly took his good hand and put it over his bleeding hand. She took out a blade and put it on top of Red's head. He put both of his hands on the blade and a light appeared.  
"Shit..." her eyes grew wide opened. The light got brighter and brighter. Soon, a shockwave appeared and it sent her flying. The blade dropped to the ground,  
shattering into a hundred tiny pieces. Pan was in awe. The girl broke through a stone wall. She laid there, not moving. He got up from the ground and walked over to her. With the wave of his hand, the blade was placed back together like a puzzle.

He picked up the blade. He lifted up in the air just like he was about to stab her. She immediately woke up. She flipped up through the hole and made a perfect landing in the back of Red. As she was in mid-air, Red tried to slice her stomach opened, but completely missed her. She landed with one hand and knee on the ground. She looked over her shoulder at her opponent. He turned around. Just as he did, she was in mid-air doing a kick. She pressed her foot against Red's face and bounced right off leaving a foot print on his face. He waved his hand over his face and the print was gone.  
"Who the well are these people?" Pan thought to herself. "I've never seen such  
advanced fighting like this."  
Then she realized the kids. She gasped and ran into a different room. There, she found all the kids tied up. She released them one by one. She told the kids to watch out and take a left. There would be an exit for them to leave Hell. That was the thing she just remembered her Grandfather told her. She released the final kid and ran out of the room. She looked behind her. Neither of them showedc any signs of giving up. No one showed any signs of fatigue. Pan was impressed. Those two somehow knew each other.  
"Did they train with my Grandpa Goku as well?" Pan wondered to herself. As she was leaving the area, she was approached by a familiar face. Standing right before her was none other than her father.  
"Daddy?!" she exclaimed.  
He gave her a big hug and took her away from Hell. He appeared before King Yemma once more.  
"I told you I wouldn't do anything else."  
"You have proved me wrong, Gohan." Yemma congratulated him on a job well done.

Pan gave her father another big hug.  
"I...I don't understand." she asked her father. "H-how did you end up dead?"  
"Cell."  
"You mean that thing that sucked up people like they were drinks?"  
"He's changed." her father told her. "He knows more attacks now. His power feels stronger."  
King Yemma cleared his throat. They both looked at him.  
"You two need to head back to the training place." King Yemma informed them. "There, two friends will be waiting for you."  
They nodded their heads and went for the training area.  
"Yes!" King Kai cried out. "She did it!"  
Pan was now safe. She has been reunited with her father. Yet, things are still unpredictable for the ones who are living. What else will the bad guys cook up? King Kai was not looking forward to seeing how this was going to end.


	5. Enough is Enough

Vegeta, Goku, and Tien were the only ones left fighting the King of Saiyans, They were growing tired. King Vegeta took that as an advantage. The King  
elbowed Tien out of his way. Tien hit his heat on a ladder that was in his way. He got up and rubbed his head. Tien flies up in the air right above King Vegeta. He pointed at King Vegeta and shouted Dodon Ray. The Dodon ray is much more powerful than the Kamehameha wave. The ray came out of one finger that was pointing and hit King Vegeta right in the back. He didn't see it coming so he fell face first. Tien put one leg out and stomped on King Vegeta's back. Heard a loud crack followed by a grunt by King Vegeta. Prince Vegeta picked up his father by the shoulder and tossed him at the big monitor. King Vegeta's head bumped on the monitor. It cracked the screen. As King Vegeta fell, the monitor fell with him. King Vegeta's head was trapped in the monitor. Goku broke the monitor with one punch. Electrical sparks were going all over the place.  
"H-h-how...?" King Vegeta was speechless. "How can three weaklings do so much to me?"  
"Us being alive gave us an advantage, Father." his son told him. "We trained and trained for the years. We have defeated numerous enemies. This is nothing new to us."  
"As for you," Tien interfered. "You were nothing but a recreation. You weren't  
recreated to be informed by our attacks."

King Vegeta refused to believe that he had been defeated. He got up and ran towards Goku who was waiting for him the whole time.  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta cried out.  
"Goku!" Tien's mouth dropped opened. "Look out!"  
Goku just scoffed at the King running towards him. Goku used his after image technique to trick King Vegeta. After realizing it too late, Goku grabbed King Vegeta by the head and bent it back. The King's eyes were looking inside his head, which everyone else found disturbing. Goku took the head of the King, lifted him up from the ground, and body slammed right onto him. The next attack he used was the Destructo Disk. King Vegeta just barely dodged it, cutting his left side. The Destructo Disk caused King Vegeta to fall oh his other side and slide out of into a wall. Prince Vegeta walked up to his father.  
"Tell me father," he began by saying. "Now, do you regret underestimating our power?"  
King Vegeta was to busy groaning in pain to answer. Prince Vegeta put both hands in his fathers wound and ripped it apart causing a bigger wound. King Vegeta screamed in agony. Prince Vegeta reached into his father's wound and ripping out a part of his rib cage. Prince Vegeta walked over to his father and broke one of his bones in front of him. He flipped his father over and created a cut in his arm. Prince Vegeta sharpened up his nails. He dug in deep and slowly made four deep scratches in his father's right arm. He tore off his father's skin. He fired up his hands and burnt his bones to a crisp. Just as Prince Vegeta was going for another, Goku took Vegeta's arm.  
"That's enough." he told him.  
"Shut up Kakarot!" he looked at him. "I'm just getting started. He made my  
family suffer, so I'm going to do the same."  
"Vegeta..."

Vegeta pushed Goku onto the floor and continued doing what he was doing. Tien pulled Vegeta away from his father's body.  
"Don't you think you're going a little too far, Vegeta?" Tien told him.  
"This is just the warm up." Vegeta lowered his eyebrows. "Soon, he will die for the consequences that cost us a family member's lives!"  
"Destroying his bones won't help." Tien advised him.  
"Let go of me, triclops!" Vegeta pushed him off. He walked back to his father to burn more of his bones. He was just about to tear off another bone when Vegeta found that his feet was off the ground. Cell came in through the ceiling, lifting Vegeta up from the ground.  
"Vegeta...Vegeta..Vegeta..." he said continuously. "Your attitude hasn't changed one bit."  
"Cell..." Tien and Goku said at the same time. This time he looked different. He seemed like half a robot. He felt more powerful too. He looked like nothing he did before.  
"Cell," King Vegeta said Weakly. "What...what happened to you...?"  
Cell's face on the right seemed more robotic. Even his right arm was too. His left showed his original look. His head remained the same "V" shape as before, but the right was metal as well. His feet were also wired.  
"You like?" he smirked at them.  
"You weren't supposed to turn into Mecha-Cell until I said to..."  
Cell threw Vegeta onto the ground next to Goku and Tien. The three looked at the both of them with confusion upon their faces. Cell walked up to King Vegeta.  
"I decided to make these improvements myself."  
King Vegeta now got it. He saw King Cold, and Captain Ginyu have changed as well as they walked out.  
"You're not from here, are you?"  
"Ding ding ding!" Cell put a finger up in the air and twirled it around. "We got ourselves a winner."

King Cold and Captain Ginyu walked over to both sides of King Vegeta. They lifted him up. King Vegeta smiled as his allies helped him.  
"Now that you're here," he said coughing. "We can take over this world together and bring back my race."  
Cell walked closer to King Vegeta. He put his claws underneath his chin.  
"That sounds great, your majesty." Cell told him.  
King Vegeta smiled. In a sudden turn of events, Cell's claws came from his  
knuckles and up King Vegeta's chin. The claws even went through his tongue and gums. You could see his claws in King Vegeta's mouth. Cell took them out with blood all over it.  
"What...the fuck... are you doing?"  
"You had a nice run, King Vegeta." Cell licked the blood off his shiny claws. "but, I'm afraid it has lasted far too long for my tastes. Why wait for the future to kill you when I could just kill you right now?"  
"Wh-wh-WHAT?"  
Cell faced King Vegeta once more. His eyes were wide opened. Cell laughed.  
"Good-bye...your majesty..." Cell powered up.

He took both his index fingers and placed them together. A ball of light started to glow. Tien, Vegeta, and Goku all squinted their eyes. The ball of light started to grow bigger and bigger. King Cold and Ginyu threw King Vegeta back onto the floor and departed ways. Cell pointed his fingers towards King Vegeta.  
"Fuck!" Tien cried out. The three of them ran out of the dome. As soon as they did that, Cell shot the ball of light towards a scared King Vegeta. The death ray came closer and closer to King Vegeta. Cell waved his hand and walked off. King Vegeta laid there with his eyes wide opened and screamed as the death ray came closer.  
"GAAAHHHH!" they heard him yell. Then, there was a loud explosion. It blew up the entire dome. King Vegeta screamed as loud as he could, but no one came to his rescue. The three fighters were all knocked out by the blast. Cell was watching from above. He smiled. He wiped his hands off and flew off. There was nothing left of the dome. The whole place was rubble now. No sign of life was anywhere to be seen. Three bodies laid on the ground; not moving a muscle. A plane arrived at the scene. Out came ChiChi, Bulma, and Eighteen. They each took one of them and took them to a hospital. The three of them had little left.

In Hell, the cloaked stranger and Red were still going head to head. The cloaked girl was growing tired. She was getting beaten by Red. He kicked her while she was on the ground. He stomped on her. He punched her too. The girl grew tired of it. She grabbed Red's fist and bent it backwards. Next, she twisted it.  
"Even in this timeline, you can't leave kids alone."  
"They can be such a nuisance." he explained to her. "You're a perfect example of it."  
She kept twisting his wrist.  
"Son of a BITCH!" he screamed in pain.  
"Tell me," she demanded an answer. "Tell me why you want to get rid of these children?"  
"That's for us know..." Red broke free of her grasp. He bit his hand and pushed her farther. He walked right up to her. He put his hand over her face. "Now, any last words?"  
She put her index and middle finger on the side of her forehead. His hand started to face away from her and to his face instead.  
"Wh-what are you doing?"  
"Your time is up...Colonel."  
A beam of light appeared in the palm of his hand. He tried to put his hand down. Her telekinesis gave his hand it's own mind. It wouldn't listen to Colonel Red at all.  
"You have always been a kidnapper." he said. "Now, your reign of terror is done."  
"These kids will become a disappointment to their parents!" he explained to her. "I am doing their parents a favor! I'm teaching them a lesson!"  
"By torturing and threatening them?" the cloaked girl told him. "I never wanted to become a fighter myself. Seeing my parents die before my eyes when I was only three, something inside me broke. Pan and Bulla took me in. Then your son came along."  
"My son became a disappointment to me."  
"That's what changed you." she told him. "That's why I'm here. I'm will be the ones to protect them. I will do anything in my power to protect your past self from becoming the monster you have became."  
"Y-y-you little shit!"  
"Call me what you want, Colonel Red." she told him. "but, never again will you torture kids and trick anyone again. These words will be the last words you will ever hear. My time here...has begun."  
The ball of light was growing bigger. She could see the fear in his eyes. Nothing changed her mind. "Goodbye...fellow soldier."  
She jumped out of the area and returned to the other world. She looked back. A big explosion filled the area. She felt somewhat bad for what she had done, but she felt it was necessary. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and headed back to the Upper World.

Red's kidnapped kids because he felt that they would become a  
disappointment to their parents. The cloaked girl stopped him from doing anything else to harm them. She was already aware that Pan had released the kids from Hell. Still, what was this nonsense about Red's son and his past self? Is this really going to be the last time we see Red and King Vegeta? Just who is the cloaked stranger from the future? Who are her parents? There is much more to learn on their crazy adventure...


	6. Asking for Help

King Vegeta and Red are now gone. Cell has called Earth his own. The girl who has yet to reveal her true name has defeated Red. Before Red's defeat, she mentioned something of a past life of Red. The past life of Red was a weakling. He's a human. He has one son, Kalo, and a wife. They all lived in a small home, not too far from West City. Their house is small. It's like a two floored apartment. It has two rooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, living room, and a dining room. The house was nothing special, but it was still comfortable enough for them to call it a home. His son is only two years old. He was born with a rare disease that can instantly kill a baby once born. The doctors feared he wouldn't live long. They told his parents their son could have three years max. Devastated, his parents did whatever they could to save their son. All was well until two months after he became two years old. He became incredibly ill. His forehead would be heated up from time to time. He would lose consciousness for at least a few hours. He wouldn't eat much nor would he drink any water. His body would become terribly sore. He would tell his parents like his stomach or head is about to explode due to his body temperature.

Present day, five months after, he's still in the hospital, under careful supervision. Everyday after work, his parents to visit him to see if there was any chance of him getting any better. He is still unconscious. His mother passed away two months ago due to depression and worrying for her son. Kalo was all Redmond Crawford had left.  
"Please, my son..." his eyes were getting watery. "You're all I have left. I can't lose you."  
Staying hidden behind him, was the cloaked girl watching him. There was nothing she could do to help. She felt saddened by his loss of wife and possibly his son. Wishing someone back from the dead if they were killed was allowed by the Dragon Balls, but if it was a natural death, there was no hope. Red dried his eyes and left the hospital. The cloaked girl did the same. Red walked across the street to a church. The chapel was empty. He went into one of the seats and kneeled down.  
"Please Lord," he closed his eyes and prayed. "I know I have asked you again and again, please help my son. He's all I have left. Even if it means having to give up a life"  
He got up from the pew and started to walk out when suddenly someone from up behind quickly grabbed him from the head and pulled him away. His muffle screams could not be heard.

Ten minutes later, he awoke to a bright light upon his face. He found himself tied to a chair. He struggled to escape from it. He heard a door closed followed by some footsteps. The one who just entered stepped into the light. There stood Cell right in front of Red.  
"Redmond Crawford." Cell smirked.  
"Y-y-you!" he stuttered. "I-I-I thought you were dead."  
"Yes," he nodded his head. "As did many. Unlike others, I have the ability to return from the dead by being recreated."  
"B-b-by who?"  
"None of that matters." Cell told him. "He's already been taken care of anyway."  
Cell looked over at Red. "I hear your son is gravely diseased."  
"How did you know about that?"  
"I hear things." Cell answered him calmly. "I learn things about people. I get them to do what I want. In return, they get what they desire."  
"A-are you saying that you can help m-m-my son?"  
Cell just shrugged. He started to walk back and forth. "What if I told you I can give you a great power? A power like no other."  
"What would that be?" Red questioned. "How long would I have it for?"  
"You'd have it for the rest of your life."  
"Will it help my son?"  
Cell smirked at the though. "It will help everybody."  
"Then I'll do it!" Red said quickly. "I'll do anything to help my son!"  
"I know."  
Cell put his hand on Red's forehead. Red's eyes started to glow. He lifted up in his seat then was put back down. Red looked at his hands.  
"I feel..." he began to say. "...much more powerful."  
"That's because I gave you the power of a Saiyan Warrior."  
"A...Saiyan?" Red raised an eyebrow. "You mean like those guys who save the Earth a dozen times?"  
"Precisely..." Cell looked at Red. "Now, here's what I need you to do."  
He went over with Red on his objective. At first, he was a bit skeptical, but is it was to help his son, he agreed to do it.

While walking out of the hospital, the cloaked girl saw Krillin and Eighteen walking out. Eighteen's baby bump was getting bigger. As soon as she saw them, she turned the corner and stayed hidden from them. She took a peek, and saw a gang walking up to them. She watched as they approached them.  
"Hey hot stuff!" the guy in the front said. He was looking at Eighteen. He was wearing a leather jacket and black jeans. He had a cigar in his mouth. He reeked of alcohol. Five other guys were bid him. The leader was also wearing sunglasses and a white t-shirt underneath his leather jacket. His gang wore bandanas on their heads and sunglasses as well.  
"What's a cutie like you doing with a short bastard like him?" he pointed to  
Krillin. Krillin lowered his eyes. The strange girl did the same. The leader looked over at Krillin and gave him a strange look.  
"This short person you called a bastard," Eighteen started to say. "...is my  
husband."  
The leader and his gang chuckled. "This strange man is your husband?" he laughed. "What a wimp."  
Krillin clenched his fists. "I happened to be trained under Master Roshi himself."  
"That old bastard?" the leader laughed even harder. "I bet you never knew he  
participated in the World Martial Arts Tournament under the alias Jackie Chun."  
"Actually," Krillin cracked his neck. "I have. He told Goku and I that he was Jackie Chun on his deathbed."

After saying that, Krillin threw an unexpected punch at the leader, catching him off guard. The leader's sunglasses flew off his face and broke in half as it hit the ground.  
"You little shithead!" the leader turned around. He threw a punch back at Krillin, but he blocked it. He turned his fist back to the leader's face and threw it at him.  
"Boss!" one of his gang members said. He turned around, looking at Krillin. "Get him boys!" he ordered the others to do.  
All four of them went after Krillin. He flew up into the air.  
"Where the hell did he go?!" they wondered.  
"Up here, dumbasses!" Krillin called out to them. They all looked up, watching him float in mid-air.  
"How'd he do that?"  
"Destructo...Works!" his shout echoed.  
A sparkling ball appeared in Krillin's hand. It was a trick he taught himself.  
Instead of using a disk, the Destructo Works are like firecrackers. Once they hit the ground, they go off making loud noises. He threw it onto the ground. It landed in the center of them and started to explode. The gang hopped onto their motorcycles and rode off. Krillin wiped his hands off and smiled. He went back to his wife.  
"That takes care of that." he smirked.  
"Not so fast!" he heard a voice say.  
He turned around and saw that the leader had yet to leave. He held a knife to Eighteen's throat. Krillin got into fighting position once more.  
"You move a step, and I cut your bitch wife's throat."  
"Krillin..." she gulped.  
"It'll be okay, Eighteen."  
Krillin lowered his hands. "Now, let her go."  
"I think I'll take her for myself."

He started to back away with Eighteen in his grasp. Not being able to put up with this anymore, the girl put her hood back on and ran up to Eighteen and the leader. The leader heard feet stomping on the ground.  
"What the...?!" he turned around and saw the girl running towards him. She jumped and flew straight to his face. She kicked him in the cheek. The leader fell down and hit the pavement. Eighteen and Krillin were shocked. Eighteen fell to the ground as Krillin ran over to aid her. He caught her just before shit touched the ground. Her head laid in Krillin's arms. They watched as the starange girl fought off the leader.  
"You little shit!"  
"Heh..." she scoffed. "You have no idea how many times I've been called that."  
He wiped off blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Seeing as you love to interfere in situations that don't involve you, I think I get the gist of it."  
He charged at her. She did the same as well. Surprisingly, the girl was quicker. He grabbed the leader by the neck and started to choke him. As she was, the leader was being choked to death, he saw her face.  
"Y-y-you...!" he had trouble saying. "Y-y-you're the o-one he sp-spoke of..."  
"So, you have heard of me?" she said. "Too bad you won't live to tell the tale of meeting me."  
She grasped his neck harder than before. His face grew red and his eyes popped out. He was struggling to break free. She looked over at Krillin and Eighteen. "You two might want to take cover."  
They backed away as she continued to choke him. A few seconds later, his head blew right off. His body fell to the ground. The girl's hand and cloak was  
splattered with his blood.  
"Holy fuck..." Krillin said.  
"Did...did that just happen?" Eighteen said.  
Krillin nodded his head slowly. She turned and faced Krillin and Eighteen. She got down to their level. They were shaking with fear.  
"It's OK," she removed her hoodie. There, a blonde girl was kneeling in front of them. She wore two ponytails on both sides. She also wore a pink hat. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
"Wh-who are you?" Krillin asked her.  
"Uhh..." her eyes grew wide opened. She ignored the question and put out her hand. She helped Eighteen up. She smiled and started to walk away. Mere  
seconds later, she heard heard Krillin shout "Oh My God!". She turned around and saw Eighteen standing there in shock. There was water beneath her. Her eyes grew wide opened.  
"...what?" she gasped. She saw Krillin panicking. "No! Not now! It's too soon!"  
"Well!?" Eighteen exclaimed. "Don't just stand there and do nothing!"  
"Right! Right!" Krillin panicked. He picked her up and took her back into the  
hospital. The girl stood there in awe. She too ran in the hospital as well.

The gang arrived at an unusual place. It was an abandoned warehouse whith barely any ceiling. There was a lot of open space in the ceiling. The gang walked in there. They were scanned and were let through. They were waiting in a small room. A door opened and in came Cell with King Cold and Captain Ginyu.  
"Well?" he asked. "Were you successful?"  
"I'm afraid not, sir," they lowered their heads.  
Cell put his hands behind his back. "Can't say I'm not surprised." he turned around.  
"We'll get them next time."  
Cell laughed a little. King Cold and Ginyu looked at each other and chuckled as well. Cell faced them once more.  
"Oh," Cell chuckled. "I won't be needing you guys anymore."  
"Huh?" they were shocked.  
Cell looked over his shoulder and snapped his fingers. The gang found themselves starting to puff up. Cell and the other two walked out. Before they closed the door, the gang members exploded, splatting blood on the walls and leaving a gigantic puddle of blood.  
"Besides," Cell said to himself. "I've already gotten my secret weapon."


	7. Newborn Humans

Krillin ran into the hospital, grabbing attention of the secretaries. They saw what was happening and dialed several doctors and told them to come in a hurry. Three doctors ran into the waiting room and put her on a gurney. They ran through the double doors. ChiChi and Bulma came out to see what all the commotion was all about.  
"What's going on?" ChiChi asked.  
"Eighteen!" Krillin said. "She's giving birth right now!"  
"WHAAAT!?" they both were shocked.  
"I-I thought she wasn't due for another few weeks!" Bulma said.  
"So did we." Krillin gave off a little smile. "But we were just attacked out there and after it finished, it just...happened!"  
The three of them continued to go after the gurney Eighteen was on. A doctor stepped in front of them  
"Let us through!" Bulma demanded.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that." the doctor responded.  
"Our friend needs us!" ChiChi added.  
"I'm sorry." he repeated. "I can allow only the husband."

He stepped aside and Krillin ran in. He found the room that Eighteen was brought into. The doctor opened the door for Krillin and he ran in.  
"Eighteen!" he smiled.  
"Krillin!" she grabbed her hand.  
She started to scream as she had started labor. She kept on pushing the baby out. She screamed louder. Krillin grasped Eighteen's hand tightly.  
"I got you." he kept saying to her.  
"I love you Krillin." Eighteen smiled at him.  
"I love you too." he smiled back.  
They heard the doctor helping her say that he sees a head. They both began to get excited. Eighteen just kept on screaming. Finally, a baby popped out. The doctor wrapped the baby up in a towel and handed it to Krillin. He held the baby in his arms. He started to get a little teary eyed.  
"It's...it's a girl." he told his wife, smiling happily. Eighteen beamed with joy.  
Krillin handed her over to Eighteen. She grabbed her new daughter into her arms. The baby had tiny arms and little feet. She was cooing. She had her mother's eye color; light green. She started to open her eyes and cooed a little.  
"She's beautiful..." Eighteen got teary eyed as well.

The doctor allowed their other friends to come in. In the room were Goku who has a cast on his left arm, Tien who has the same as Goku, Vegeta who was on crutches, ChiChi, Bulma, Chaiotzu, Trunks, Goten, Videl, and Mr. Satan. They were all over the newborn. Looking through the window was the girl who saved them both. She took off her hoodie and smiled.  
"That's you, huh?" Piccolo said coming up from behind the girl. She jumped a  
little.  
"Wh-wh-whaaat!?" she stuttered. "Th-that's ridiculous!"  
She tried to walk away from him.  
"I already know." he told her as she tried to walk away. "Don't try to hide the fact. I heard you talking to Goku."  
She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. "Dammit." she said to herself. "I  
forgot he could hear from afar."  
She hesitated and faced Piccolo. She took in a deep breath. "Look, you can't tell anybody."  
"He doesn't have to." Chiaotzu and Tien came up from behind.  
"You've got to be kidding me." she started to grow frustrated. Tien and Chiaotzu laughed a little. "Did Goku tell you two as well?"  
"No," Piccolo said. "I did."  
"WHYY?" she moaned. "Can't anyone in this friendship keep a secret."  
"Don't take this as a bad thing," Chiaotzu told her. "We're here to help you."  
"I really appreciate that, guys." she looked at them. "but, I don't need help."  
"Yes," Piccolo said. "Yes you do."  
"After what we have learned." Tien told her. "You could use all the help you can get."  
"I'm only here to protect my parents and their daughter."  
"You are saying that you are Krillin and Eighteen's daughter then?" Chiaotzu smiled.  
She gave off a long sigh. "Yes. That's what I'm saying."  
"What's your name then?" Piccolo crossed his arms.  
They all turned to the window. They saw Krillin waving for them to go in. They opened the door and let the girl inside the room. She slowly walked up to them.  
"Did you decide on a name?" Chiaotzu asked.  
Krillin and Eighteen looked at each other and smiled.  
"We've decided to name her..." Krillin began.  
"Marron." they both ended together.  
"Marron." Piccolo repeated. "That's a sweet name for a girl."  
He looked over at the older Marron. Her cheeks turned light red. Piccolo smiled. Krillin picked up his new daughter and handed her over to the cloaked girl.  
"If it wasn't for you," he began. "She would've never been born."  
"I...I..." she couldn't say anything. Krillin put Baby Marron into Future Marron's arms. She gave off a smile. There was a twinkle in her eye. Suddenly, a tear dropped from it and onto the baby's face. The baby just laughed.  
"Looks like she likes you." Krillin smiled. "She's thankful as well."  
Future Marron swayed herself in her arms. She smiled as se did. Everyone watched as she swayed her back and forth. She stroked the baby's cheek and a smile formed on the baby's face.

In the old abandoned warehouse, there stood a sweaty Red. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts. Sweat was dripping from his forehead to the ground. He had already begun his training as Cell's new employee. He seemed to be getting more buffer by the minute. In front of him were multiple targets. They were people that Cell had created himself to help Red train. They had punching bags in front of their faces.  
"Ka...me..." he clapped two hands together. "Ha...me...HAAAAA!"  
He spun around with the wave following him. The wave knocked all of his targets down on the floor. They all got up; one by one and went for Red. He flew up into the air and knocked their heads together using telepathy. They got up once more and flew up to Red. Red had his game face on. He took one opponent by the neck and slammed him into another. For the other two, he elbowed them into the air. He used instant transmission and appeared right before them. The opponents' eyes grew wide opened. Red split out his legs and wrapped them around their heads. He threw them farther up in the air. With the snap of two hands, they both exploded. He landed onto the ground, panting. Bright lights turned on. He heard the echoes of someone clapping their hands. Cell had created the training  
simulator room especially for Red. Red turned around. Walking towards him was Cell.  
"Well done, Red." he congratulated him. "Your physical attacks are getting stronger and stronger everyday."  
He wiped his face with a cold towel. "Come, walk with me."  
Red put the towel down and walked out of the simulator with Cell.  
"Tell me Red," Cell began. "Have you heard of something called a Super  
Saiyan?"  
"Isn't that something only true born Saiyans can do?"  
"Correct." Cell told him. "However, the power I gifted to you includes you becoming a Super Saiyan?"  
"You're saying before I was a human," Red reconfirmed. "Now, I have all the  
powers of a Saiyan?"  
"Exactly." Cell faced him. "There are three levels of a Super Saiyan. Each level is much stronger than the previous level."  
"Only three levels?" Red scoffed. "I'm sure I can reach that easily."  
"A positive attitude." Cell smirked. "I like that". They continued walking. "It wasn't easy for Goku or Vegeta to become a Super Saiyan. For Goku to become one, he suffered a loss of a very close friend when Frieza killed him. Vegeta, on the other hand, just happened coincidentally. As for their sons, I could really care less. It's the power of a true Saiyan I care mostly about."  
"You're saying that I have to suffer a loss?"  
"Not exactly, no." Cell told him. "I'm saying because you have gone through so much already, you already have the power to. Your hair will change its color. An aura will surround you. You will feel much more powerful."

Red gave it a shot. Within just a few seconds, his hair was now blonde. His hair was also spiky. Red laughed with excitement. "Wow! So this is what it feels like to be as strong as Goku or Vegeta."  
"Yes." Cell smiled at the sight. "You see Red, my goal is to bring back the Saiyan Race. A race I will rule. A race King Vegeta failed to resurrect. You're my first."  
"This is unbelievable." Red was excited. "With this, I can guarantee my son will be better."  
"A cure is already in the works as we speak." Cell informed him. "As soon as your son feels better, he too will have the same power as you."  
Red grew more excited after hearing all that. To him, it was a dream come true. To others, it was a nightmare waiting to happen. Red had no idea what he was  
getting himself into. Distracting with all his excitement, Cell was interupted by Captain Ginyu.  
"Already!?" Cell shouted. Ginyu nodded. "A few weeks early. Seems like we are going to have to speed things up."

He calmed Red down. He informed that the girl has now been born into the world. Cell reminded Red of his objective. Cell lied to him saying that the girl was bound to kill his son. Having wanting to stop it from happening, he was willing to kill the girl for the protection for his son. He flew off without realizing what  
dangers lie for him ahead.


	8. Protectors of a Newborn

**This chapter...wow. Please let me know what you think of the story so far**

After a long and stressful day, it was finally time for their friends to leave them be. Krillin stayed in the hospital with his wife and baby. It is the first night of

Eighteen's few day stay in the hospital. ChiChi and Bulma stayed with their  
husbands as well while the others went home. On the way out, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo were the last ones to leave. As they were leaving the hospital, Piccolo saw a dark figure walk passed them. The figure was wearing a dark cloak. Piccolo found that to be a little suspicious. Tien and Chiaotzu were ahead. Tien turned around.  
"Piccolo?" he asked him. "Is something wrong?"  
"That energy level..." Piccolo lowered his eyes as he eyed the man walking into the hospital. "I've felt that power before..."  
Tien turned his focus onto the guy who was entering the building as well. He too felt the level of power from the man. Chiaotzu did the same.  
"But..." Tien said. "That's impossible."  
"I thought she defeated him." Chiaotzu mentioned.  
"Could it be...?" Piccolo said. "Was that one from...?"  
The three of them looked at each other. "DAMN IT!" they shouted and ran back into the hospital.

Future Marron did the same as her father. She stayed outside of the room her parents and baby self were. Her parents were in the room across from the nursery, where all the newborns spent their first few nights before going home. Future  
Marron was on the bench, with her hoodie over her head, resting her eyes. Goku was lying in his hospital bed when he too felt a sudden disturbance. He slowly sat up. Vegeta, who was next door to him also felt it.  
"That...power..." Vegeta said slowly. "Can...can it be?"  
Bulma noticed something was up with her husband.  
"Vegeta?"  
Vegeta turned to her. "Bulma," he said. "I need you to warn the hospital that there is something coming."  
"Vegeta, what's wrong?"  
Vegeta cleared his throat and slowly got off his hospital bed. He ripped the cast off his leg and turned Super Saiyan. Bulma got up from her seat.  
"Are you NUTS!?" she screamed at him. "You're hardly healed."  
"Shush!" he hushed her. He limped a little closer to the door. "That power..."  
"What are you blabbing about?"  
"Vegeta...Vegeta!" he heard Kakarot call out to him. "Can you feel that?"  
"The strength of one person."  
"Goku," ChiChi rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What's going on?"  
Goku turned to her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "ChiChi," he started. "I need you to go with Bulma and help evacuate the Hospital. Mainly this entire East side."  
"Goku..." ChiChi was starting to get scared. "What's going on?"  
He ripped off his cast and turned Super Saiyan as well.  
"Goku...!"  
He looked over his shoulder. "Just do as I say."  
"Please..."  
"GO!" Goku yelled at her.

ChiChi gulped and ran out of the Hospital room. She met up with Bulma who was also told to leave.  
"What's going on?" ChiChi asked Bulma  
They were just halfway down the hall when they heard an argument going on in front of the nursery.  
"I'm sorry, mister." a nurse said. "but no one is allowed here. Visiting times are over."  
"I suggest you get out of the way before I do something I regret." Red fought back. Veins were showing in his muscles. His muscles became more buff. Both of the women looked at each other with eyes wide opened.  
"No matter how mad you get, sir." the nurse kept telling him. "You are not  
allowed in."  
Red shouted and raised his arms. He slapped the nurse, sending her flying across the hallway. Bulma and ChiChi ran over to her. Her face was pale. She was out cold. Red looked over, eyeing the females. He grunted and punched his way inside. Krillin and Eighteen both woke up to the alarm and the sound of babies crying. Red stepped inside the nursery to find Marron. Krillin barged out of Eighteen's hospital room, running straight to the nursery. There, he found Red looking at the babies.  
"Now," he said. "Where is this baby girl he told me about?"

He entered the second row. He looked at each of the names. He remembered the first three letters of her name were "MAR". Three cradles before the end of the row, Red found her. He smiled.  
"There you are..." he slowly reached for her. He chuckled to himself as he picked her up. She began to cry. "There there..." he told her. "Don't cry. It's not going to hurt all that much."  
"Put her down." he heard Krillin's voice from the other side of the room. He looked over at him.  
ChiChi and Bulma finally reached the reception desk.  
"We need you to evacuate the entire East side of this hospital." Bulma told the  
receptionist.  
"What for?" the receptionist was confused.  
"We believe there is an attack on the way."  
The three receptionists looked over at each other with worried looks on their faces. They too noticed ChiChi and Bulma were worried as well. ChiChi pulled the alarm, awaking those who were asleep on the west side. The receptionists called the other sides of the hospital as well. Soon enough, alarms rang on the entire side. Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu ran to their friend's area. Doctors were running in and out of rooms.  
"Shit!" Cell cried out. "They've been alerted."  
"Should we call out?" Ginyu asked.  
"No." Cell told him. "We'll see how this plays out."

In the Upper World, Dabura, King Kai, and Babidi were aware as well. Babidi and Gohan were with King Kai when this was happening. Dabura stayed with Pan, Buu, and Bulla in the training grounds.  
"You said she defeated him." Gohan said to Babidi and King Kai.  
"There's a lot you don't know about these guys, Gohan." Babidi assured him. "The Red that the young teen Marron killed was from the future. This Red is from this present."  
"Now that he has the power," King Kai finished. "Red will do whatever he can to protect his son. This power is going to change him."  
"There's gotta be something we can do." Gohan fought back.  
"It's too late, Gohan." Babidi lowered his head. "This is going to be a fight that will not be an easy win."

Red and Krillin stared at each other immensely.  
"Who the hell might you be?" Red asked him.  
"Who the hell do you think?"  
He looked at Marron then back at Krilling. "YOU'RE this little brat's father?" he started to laugh. "A fucking midget? You DARE to fight with me?"  
"Put. My. Daughter. Down." Krillin got into his fighting stance.  
" _Hmm..._ " Red thought to himself. " _My objective was to_ _kill this girl. I wonder if he'll  
congratulate me if I eliminate both of them._"  
"I'm not going to ask again." Krillin gave his final warning.  
Red chuckled quietly. "No worries." he smirked at him. "You'll see your daughter soon enough."  
He put his hand in front oh him and aimed at Krillin. A hole appeared in the palm of Red's hand.  
"What the hell?" Krillin raised an eyebrow. He had never seen anything like it  
before.  
Quickly, a fast red beam headed towards Krillin's face. An inch before it hit him, Krillin found himself tackled onto the ground.  
"What?" Red was confused.

Standing right there was the girl from the future, who had just saved her father from a definite death. She dusted herself off and stared at Red.  
"Put the newborn down."  
"Who are you to tell me to put her down?"  
Future Marron reached for he back to take a sword out. She pointed it at him.  
"So," Red said. "You're the one he wants to get rid of. Now, I can see why. You  
interfere in other people's business far too much. Unfortunately for you, once I take care of business here, you'll no longer be a nuisance."  
Marron didn't say anything. She just stood there, staring at him.  
Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu finally made their way through the panicking crowd of people. They reached Vegeta and Goku.  
"I'm assuming you felt it too?" Vegeta asked them. The three nodded.  
"Where is he?" Piccolo requested an answer.  
"He's reached the nursery." Goku pointed in the nursery's direction. Together, the five of them ran over there. They found Future Marron face to face with Red in the nursery. He held his hand over the baby's face. Piccolo could feel the rage  
filling him quickly. He grunted and ran off. Goku tried to stop him, but he was too fast. He jumped through the window; head first. Red looked to his right.  
"What the...?"  
Piccolo head-butted him. He dropped the baby and flew into the wall next to him. Red became furious. Goku ran in and picked up the newborn. He ran and gave it to Future Marron. "You need to get yourself out of here"  
"Goku, I..." she tried to said.  
Goku turned around and pushed Marron out of the nursery. Marron just stood there for a few minutes with the baby in her arms. Red shook his head to get the dust off.  
"You green bastard..."  
"Like I haven't heard that before." Piccolo rolled his eyes. He threw his weighted clothing onto the floor. Red chuckled a little.  
"I'm guessing you think that's going to help you."

Piccolo cracked his neck and walked up to Red. With his sharp nails, Piccolo dug into Red's flesh and created deep cuts. Blood spewed out of his chest. Red screamed in pain. Not being able to put up with it, he picked Piccolo up once again and threw him to the other side of the nursery. The loud thump Piccolo caused shook the nursery, waking up all the newborns. All of them were crying. Piccolo lost consciousness. The others were looking around them. Goku figured Marron had taken the baby to a safer location now. Goku picked up Krillin and threw him over his shoulders then flew off. Tien did the same with Piccolo. They flew out of the room. Red's face was red with anger. He started to breath heavily. Babies all around him were still crying. Red clenched his fists and screamed abruptly. The windows were shattering into pieces. The  
entire side of the hospital shook. People were falling over trying to get out.  
"How can one person do all this?" Bulma wondered.  
The babies cried even louder. "SHUUUUT UUUPPP!" Red cried out on the top of his lungs. With just one scream, the other windows arounnd the nursery broke as well. Cell smiled at the whole thing. His power was driving him crazier sooner than the others expected. Red lifted up all the babies into the air with his hands. They started to cry even louder. Red's face was beaming with frustration. He tightened his fingers and blew up the entire room.

In awe, Dabura fell to the floor. Pan and Bulla were training in the background.  
"H-h-how?" he said. "How could anyone be like this?"  
"This is getting out of hand." Babidi was in shock as well. Gohan fell onto his knees. His palms were on the ground. "Th-th-this can't be happening..."  
"Baba..." King Yemma said. "D-did you see that?"  
Fortuneteller Baba couldn't say a word. Her mouth dropped to the ground.  
Nobody was able to say a thing. Not even those who escaped the hospitals. Many were devastated. Even Future Marron was scared of Red. She had never seen him go this far before.  
"He's changing everything..." Future Marron felt a tear drop from her cheek.  
"No...!" Eighteen cried out.  
ChiChi and Bulma. walked up to her. Goku and friends soon arrived. They looked around for Marron. They saw Eighteen crying with Bulma and ChiChi trying to comfort her. Golku set Krillin down on the ground and gave him a senzu bean. Krillin slowly opened his eyes.  
"Wh-what happened?"  
"You were knocked out..." Piccolo was recovering from the senzu bean as well.  
"I thought I was going to die."  
"You almost did." Piccolo said.

Krillin heard sobbing. He looked over at the hospital. He saw fire around where the nursery was. He too gasped at the sight. He then turned and saw his wife crying. He put his hands over his mouth.  
"No...no...no..." he refused to believe it. "No. Sh-sh-she can't be..."  
"Krillin." Goku said. "Look."  
They all looked up in the air and saw the girl flying over to them. In her arms were Krillin and Eighteen's newborn daughter. She landed in front of Eighteen and handed her daughter to her. She wiped her tears dry. She took the baby and thanked her daughter's savior. She nodded and started to walk away. Goku  
followed.  
"Hey." he caught up to her. "You did brave in there."  
She didn't look too happy. "It's all my fault."  
"Huh?"  
"I should've never have came here in the first place."  
"You didn't know you were going to be followed."  
"I should've expected this." Marron admitted. She started to walk away again.  
"Where are you doing?"  
"Something I should have done back home."

With that being said, she flew off into the dark sky. A few moments later, Goku knew what she meant.  
"Shit!" he said. He then flew after her. Just what was her plan to do? With the nursery now gone and over a hundred babies now deceased because of Red, the fighters now knew that there was nothing much they can do. Cell's reign has  
begun.


	9. The Aftermath

Patients of the hospital that were attacked stayed outside for the whole night. The hospital staff took out tents and plenty of sheets and mattresses for the  
patients to sleep on. Eighteen requested to have a tent for herself. Gladly, they did as she requested. The tent was big enough to fir her husband and friends inside. There she laid on her portable bed the hospital staff set up for her. Wrapped in a towel in her arms, laid her baby. It was a traumatic experience for every patient in that hospital. The whole floor where the nursery was and three or four floors along with it were damaged. The only lives that were lost were the babies in the nurseries. Soon enough, the media was all over it. Bulma and ChiChi volunteered to help out the hospital staff tend to others needs. Krillin stayed with his wife. As soon as the new family was settled in, Piccolo took in a deep sigh and walked out of the tent, followed by Chiaotzu and Tien. They found Piccolo leaning against the left side of the tent.  
"Those innocent lives..." Piccolo said softly. "They were just newborns. I should've killed him."  
"No one saw this coming, Piccolo." Chiaotzu told him. "None of us predicted tat he would eliminate all those newborns."  
"Chiaotzu is right, Piccolo." Tien agreed. "You can't blame this on you."  
"It was my fault."  
"You were doing what you do best." Tien advised him. "You protect the people."  
"I didn't do my best." Piccolo lowered his eyebrows. "I was weak. I left myself  
vulnerable for him to attack back. That's where I went wrong. If I had just ended him right there...AUGH!"

He punched the tent. Inside, Eighteen and Krillin saw what going on. Krillin had a feeling. He kissed his wife on the forehead and headed out. He walked to the back. They saw him approach.  
"Don't blame yourself for what happened in there, Piccolo." Krillin agreed with the other two. "We all felt his strength. He was far too strong. If it wasn't for you, my daughter wouldn't be alive right right now."  
Piccolo turned to him. "I too feel awful about the rest of the newborns." Krillin added. "but, we can always wish them back with the Dragon Balls."  
Piccolo started to walk away. "I'm going to do more that that," he stated. "I'm  
going to end that bastard's life...even if it's the last thing I do."  
He then flew off into the night sky. Tien tried to go after him, but Krillin held him back. He nodded his head. "He needs time."  
Krillin walked back into the tent with his two girls. Tien and Chiaotzu watched as Piccolo flew off.  
"Tien..." Chiaotzu looked over at him.  
"We're going to make sure he doesn't do this alone." Tien informed Chiaotzu. "Even if it means training for the years to come."

A few minutes later, they took off for the night as well. Bulma and ChiChi spent the night at the hospital, helping those in need. The patients who had lost their newborn children in the attack were devastated. They did everything they could to calm them down. Bulma had an idea. She ran into the hospital. She grabbed a megaphone.  
"Everyone please listen!" she said through the microphones. "Please do not think that this is the end for your children's lives."  
ChiChi knew where this was going. Krillin came out of the tent to see what was  
going on. ChiChi took the megaphone from Bulma.  
"There are these called the Dragon Balls." ChiChi finished up for Bulma. "There are seven in total. When all seven are gathered, a dragon comes out and will grant you a wish."  
They heard murmurs all around them.  
"We know this because our husbands are the heroes that saved this planet multiple of times." Bulma smiled.  
"Although, it was Goku who did most of it." ChiChi said under his breath. Bulma gave her a look.  
"Do you have something to say, ChiChi?" Bulma put her hands on her hips.  
"Oh no..." Krillin said to himself.  
"I'm just saying that Goku saved the Earth more than Vegeta did. He's stopped tons of bad guys when he was a little boy. Your husband is just mess."  
"ExCUUUSE ME?!" Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Need I remind you that it was your husband's fault that the Saiyans came to Earth in the first place?"  
"HIS FAULT!?" ChiChi walked up to Bulma, now face to face. "Your husband tried to kill my oldest son AND Goku!"

Things went worse from there. They kept on yelling at each other. The patients were all looking at them like they were crazy. Krillin sighed and walked up to them to try to break it up.  
"Alright ladies, that's enough." he tried pulling them apart. Failing, they both pushed him down on the pavement. The security of the hospital has to pull them apart. They were struggling to break free. They put them far away from each other. Krillin rolled his eyes and went back to his family.

Morning finally arrived. Krillin and Eighteen founf themselves surrounded by Mr. Satan, Videl, Yamcha, Goten, and Trunks; the ones who weren't there last night. They told them they learned of the attack by watching the news.  
"At least you three are okay." Videl smiled.  
"If it wasn't for that girl," Krillin mentioned. "we wouldn't be here. She saved Eighteen and our daughter."  
They all looked confused.  
"What girl?" Trunks asked.  
They explained that before Eighteen went into labor, they were attacked in the parking lot. When the gang members had left their leader, he took Eighteen  
hostage. They explained that a girl in a white cloak flew in and killed the gang leader. Immediately after, Eighteen entered labor.  
"Where is she now?" ChiChi asked.  
"She left sometime last night." Eighteen answered.

Goku was still following Future Marron to her location. She kept looking back behind her to see of she was being followed. He hid himself quite well. Marron just shook it off and kept on flying. She soon found herself above an old abandon warehouse. There was an opening in the roof, so she flew in. Two guards saw her and went to attack her. She knocked them both out with one punch. She barged in through the door and knocked out more guards. Those with weapons were killed. Cell heard what was going had entered the hall of where Cell was. She kicked the doors opened to see that Red had survived his own explosion. He was covered in dry blood. He had cuts on his face and arms. Cell and Red looked right at her as she walked closer. Cell smiled.  
"I was wondering if you were ever going to show up."  
Marron just grunted at him. Cell stepped aside and let Marron handle Red  
herself.  
"You bastard!" she said. Fooling Red, she turned around and slapped Cell. He didn't flinch at all.  
"Is that all you got?"  
"How could you come back and bring him back to life?"  
"Do you not know me at all, Marron?" Cell said.  
Red got up from the ground.  
"It was the plan all along, Marron." Red intruded. "I was to die in this world. Cell was to find my past life and resurrect me. You just helped us bring our plan into motion a little quicker."  
Marron gasped. "Y-y-you both knew I was going to escape?"  
"Oh," Cell chuckled to himself. "You thought that was the real Pan and Bulla?"  
They both looked at each other and started to laugh evilly.  
"They were long dead before that!"  
"You wanted me to come here..."  
"Learning that King Vegeta had failed at bringing back the Saiyans." Red said. "I was the one who recommended it to him. I have this power to see the past. When it was time, I sent King Cold and Captain Ginyu to disguise themselves as your friends and to get you to escape. It was just too easy."  
"Your own soldiers sacrificed their lives to have you both trick me."  
"You want to know the best part?" Cell added. "We decided to give you a choice."  
"A...a choice?" Marron didn't like where this was going. She felt sweat dripping from her forehead.  
"Seeing that you came back to the time you were born," Cell turned, with his back now facing Marron. "and that both your parents are alive. We have decided to let you live."  
"On one condition..." Red mentioned. "You have to come back to us."

Marron's eyes grew wide opened once he said that. That brought her back memories form her time period. There were things Marron didn't tell Goku at all, including that she never told anyone that she was once a soldier of Cell's. It scarred her. She was a soldier for him for half a year. She then eventually turned her back on him. Soldiers of Cell wear armor that is similar to his. They wear hats that look like Cell's head. Female soldier wore the color pink. The male wear the color dark blue. He referred to his soldiers as Cell Juniors. During the Cell Games with Goku and the others, he was able to reproduce Cell Juniors by using his tail. Now that his tail is metallic and covered up, he cannot reproduce them anymore. That was the way he was recreated. After taking out King Vegeta in his future, Cell put Red in command of his Army. Red spend weeks hunting down Marron. At last, in a cold snowy place, Red found her laying down, frozen. He picked her up and brought her to Cell. They placed her in a heating chamber to warm her up. She had no memory of how she got there or who she truly was. Cell and Red convinced her that she was a long lost soldier of theirs. They took her in without training her. They used what Pan and Bulla taught her to use for good, but instead for evil purposes. Soon enough, Marron became a powerful soldier of Red and Cell.

Six months went by, and during a mission, Marron was reminded of  
something. She came across a sphere. A strange sphere that would help someone remember who they were. Once she picked it up, her eyes began to glow. Her memories ran through her head once more. She saw herself with Pan and Bulla, training. She was the age of five. She had been training with them for two years. She had four trainers; Bulla, Pan, Babidi, and Dabura. All who died in front of her. Learning who she truly was, she confronted Cell angrily. She called him names. Cell pushed her back, but she was persistent. She claimed that he had used her. He told his men to back off for a while. He walked down to Marron with his hands behind his back. He questioned her on how she found out. Refusing to answer, she spit at his face. Cell ordered them to take her away. They trapped her in a dark room. A room where all soldiers who disrespect their leader go to to be  
punished. She was sent there repeatedly. Her scars and bruises are on her to prove it. She wore torn up clothes. She saw the ones she loved die.

Bringing herself back to the moment she is now, she breathed heavily. Veins were showing up on her forehead. She lowered her eyebrows.  
"What's your answer, Marron?"  
"For months," she said through her breathing. "I believed I was one of you. I worked with you. You were all I had."  
Cell clicked his mouth. "I know."  
"You killed my parents, my friends, and the one I loved."  
Red's eys grew wide opened once he heard that. "You?" Red said. "You are the girl he spoke to me of..."  
Marron looked over at Red. "Listen to me, Red." he told her. "Cell is playing you. He's lying to you."  
Red could feel cold sweat coming down his face. He was at a loss for words. He stared at Cell.  
"Hah!" Cell laughed. "Red, you think I, the one who can save your son, is lying?"  
Red put his hands on his head in frustration he started to grunt to himself.  
"He's using you Red." Marron told him. "Look inside yourself. This isn't who you truly are!"  
Red's face started to grow red with anger. He grabbed his hair Cell pulled out a monitor with his son on it. "Look at him, Red." Cell pointed to the monitor. Red looked up. There, he saw his son, sleeping with a machine covering his mouth. He wore a a bandage on his head. "He's growing weaker by the minute. He doesn't have much time left. I can save him."  
Red gulped.  
"Red, please..." Marron begged.  
They continued to talk to him. He was starting to breath heavily to himself. He  
inhaled deeply through his teeth. There was an aura forming around him.  
"Red...Red..." their voices echoed through his head. He couldn't take it anymore.  
"SHUUUT UUUUPPP!" he shouted. He aimed at Marron and knocked her against a wall, knocking her out cold. Cell smiled. He laughed as he walked over to her.  
"Seems like my time for revenge has arrived, Marron." he said as he picked her up. He gave her unconscious body to two other men. He told her to put her inside a test tube with wires attached to her. Within a few hours, a new form was to change her completely.


	10. His Return

King Kai walked into his home and sat down at the table. Babidi and Gohan followed.  
"Those newborns..." Gohan was still in shock. "How could anyone do such a thing?"  
"Cell is a heartless monster." Babidi said. "All he wants is revenge on Goku."  
"It seems he's already getting it." King Kai said. "In just a short amount of time, he'll be controlling the entire planet. There's not much time left."  
"We still have my daughter and Bulla." Gohan said.  
Babidi looked over at him. "Gohan," he said to him. "Don't take this the wrong way, but as of now, they don't stand a chance."  
"Babidi's right, Gohan." King Kai agreed. "They're weak. They will be useless down there."  
Gohan took some offense to that. He got up from his chair and stomped his foor on the ground. "How can you say something like that?" Gohan said responded with anger. "They're saiyans!"  
"Not by much, Gohan." Babidi reminded him. "Bulla has the same amount of  
Saiyan blood as you, her brother, and your brother have. Pan..."  
He waited for an answer. "What about Pan?"  
King Kai and Babidi looked at each other with sad looks. He sensed something was wrong. "There's something you're not telling me."  
King Kai gave Babidi the OK to inform him about his daughter.  
"It's not going to be easy for me to say this, Gohan." Babidi started off. "but, your daughter is no longer a Saiyan."  
With just that one sentence, Gohan's mouth dropped to the floor.

"WHAAAAT?!" Bulla and Pan's grew wide and mouths dropped opened. Dabura and Buu told them the unfortunate news.  
"B-b-but how?!" Pan started to tear up. "What bastard would do this?"  
"His name is Red." Dabura answered.  
"The guy's ass who I kicked?" Bulla questioned.  
"That's the one." he confirmed.  
"I thought that savior killed him." Pan mentioned. "The one who saved me."  
"It turns out it was all a ploy." Dabura informed them. "There are...people out there that are complicated right now. The girl who saved you is one of them."

"No longer a Saiyan...?" Gohan refused to believe. "How is that even  
possible?"  
"The day your daughter died," Babidi said. "The doctor told you that her blood mysteriously vanished, right?"  
Gohan nodded gently.  
"Well," Babidi continued. "That blood appeared in King Vegeta."  
"But King Vegeta is now dead." Gohan said. "She should've gotten her Saiyan blood back."  
"Prince Vegeta destroyed her blood without realizing it was Pan's." King Kai  
interrupted. "when his son was tearing him apart, he tore apart Pan's blood along with it."  
"That son of a bitch..." Gohan muttered to himself. He tried to march out of King Kai's place.  
"You can't blame him." King Kai stopped Gohan. "King Vegeta tricked us all. It's not Prince Vegeta's fault."  
Gohan sighed in agreement. He turned around and faced the two. He slumped down in a chair.

Pan and Bulla looked at each other oddly. They then looked back at Buu and Dabura. Someone walked up to Dabura telling him that King Yemma wanted to speak with him. He allowed Buu to fill the two girls in. They sat around the table and Buu told them what Dabura had told him. Dabura arrived at two big doors. He knocked on them and the doors opened automatically. Turning around was King Yemma.  
"You wanted to see me, Yemma?"  
He told everyone to leave the room except for Baba. Once the room was clear. King Yemma cleared his throat.  
"How's Pan?" he asked him. "What about her injuries?"  
"She's doing good." Dabura mentioned. "She's still sore, but healing."  
"Buu and Bulla?"  
"Fine."  
They were quiet for a moment. No movements was happening.  
"Is there a reason as to why you requested me?"  
"It wasn't King Yemma who requested you, Dabura." a different voice came out of nowhere. They all turned around. To their surprise, they couldn't believe who was standing there.  
"You..." Dabura's mouth dropped open. "B-b-but how?"

King Kai felt a disturbance in King Yemma's Palace.  
"OH NO!" he cried out abruptly.  
Babidi and Gohan both jumped up.  
"What?!" they asked him.  
"H-h-e's back."  
In the training center, even Buu felt a power. He jumped out of his chair and ran out of the meeting room. Bulla and Pan looked at each other. They ran after him.  
"Buu?" Bulla asked. "What's wrong?"  
"Both of you." Buu said. "Focus your energy. You will feel the power Buu is  
feeling."  
They raised an eyebrow. Buu ordered them to do it now. They calmed themselves and focused their energy on the energy Buu was feeling. Soon enough, they felt an enormous power level. Bulla clasped her hands over her mouth. Pan was confused.  
"Who the hell...?"

Goku finally gave up on searching for Future Marron. He turned around to return to his wife and living son. He found them at the hospital. Vegeta was there too. Goku took one look at the damages and was suddenly mad. He clenched his fists and focused on where Red could be. Wherever Red could be means that's where Marron would be. Just as he was focusing, he was interrupted by King Kai calling out for him and Vegeta.  
"Guys! Can you hear me?"  
"Thanks a lot King Kai!" Goku told him. "I was just focusing on Red's location."  
"He doesn't matter right now."  
"What is it?" Vegeta asked him.  
"Vegeta," King Kai didn't sound happy at all. "You're not going to like hearing this."

Cell slammed his fists on the desk. "That power..."  
"You can feel it too, sir?" Red asked. "Does this mean...?"  
Cell smiled evilly. "Hahaha! It worked!"  
Inside the chamber, Marron too could feel the presence of something powerful from above. It was one of the perks for being on Cell's side. No matter where they are, they can feel power from the Upper World. Bubbles were in the tube of  
Marron. She had less than three hours left before she was to appear in a new form.

King Yemma, Fortuneteller Baba, and Dabura were all frozen still. The man stood there chuckling to himself.  
"I don't get a warm welcome?"  
"You were destroyed..." Baba uttered.  
Standing before them was none other than King Vegeta. He looked the same strong self. He hadn't changed. Thinking he was dead, he was alive all along.  
"You died..." Dabura said.  
"My screams were fake." he admitted. "Mecha-Cell reappeared before me before my demise. He slowed down time and told me of the plan."  
King Yemma stood up. They were both the same height as each other. He walked over to King Vegeta. They were face to face.  
"I suggest you get out of here..." he grunted at him.  
"...and if I don't?"  
"I'll send you down to Hell myself."  
"Is that a threat?"

King Yemma lowered his eyebrows. King Vegeta did the same thing. Yemma was the first to throw a punch, but King Vegeta put his palm up. They were both pushing each other's arm. King Vegeta was winning. He pushed King Yemma's arm behind his head and blew it off. His right landed right in front Dabura. Yemma screamed in pain. He used his other arm to attack King Vegeta. He did the same to the other arm as well. King Vegeta then put his hand on King Yemma's chest.  
"No...!" Baba cried out.  
Dabura flew up to Fortuneteller Baba and grabbed her. He pulled her away from the action.  
"Do something!" Baba ordered Dabura.  
"I would." he told her. "but he's too strong."  
"Go ahead." King Yemma said. "End me."  
King Vegeta chuckled. "Oh I will." he told Yemma. "Just not yet."  
King Vegeta's hand remained on Yemma's chest. Just before King Vegeta could do anything, a foot attacked King Vegeta's face. It caused King Vegeta to look away. Standing on the ground, looking behind her shoulder was Bulla. Runnin in, Buu and Pan. They were out of breath.  
"Let him go!" Bulla ordered him.  
"Well well well..." Vegeta smiled at the sight. "If it isn't my grandd-"  
He then caught sight of Pan who was looking at him angrily.  
"How the fuck is she up here?" King Vegeta dropped Yemma onto the ground. Soon enough, Gohan arrived as well.  
"You should thank Dabura for that."  
He turned to him. Dabura just smiled.  
"Red bastard!"  
"That's new." Dabura said.

Gohan got his attack ready. He threw it at King Vegeta, knocking him down. Dabura grabbed Baba, King Yemma, and Bulla. Gohan grabbed his daughter and Buu. Together, they all escaped the place. King Yemma and Baba arrived at King Kai's place. The others returned to the training palace.

Learning of his father's return, Vegeta was furious.  
"It was a trick all along?!" he expressed his frustration to the other fighters. Trunks tried to calm his father down. "Dad..."  
"Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" he kept repeating. "That fucking bastard!"  
"Vegeta, hon." Bulma walked over to her husband. He pushed Bulma and Trunks away. "I want you two to leave. Who knows what he will do..."  
Goku finally got onto Red's location. Vegeta determined that he will go with Kakarot. Together, they both flew off to the Old Abandoned Warehouse.


	11. Meet CellMa

Successfully getting King Yemma out of his palace safely, Gohan, Baba, and Dabura took him to King Kai's place. King Kai ran inside with Babidi. They both got a bed ready for King Yemma.  
"What the hell happened to him?" King Kai asked.  
"King Vegeta tore his arms off."  
Blood was dripping from King Yemma's armless shoulders. He was groaning in pain. They put him on the bed gently.  
"Th-th-that b-bastard..." King Yemma told them. "I sh-shouldn't have let my guard down."  
"He caught us all by surprise, Yemma." King Kai mentioned.  
Once King Yemma was settled, he fell right to sleep on the bed. The others were walking out of King Kai's place. Fortuneteller pulled King Kai aside.  
"Maybe it's time."  
King Kai looked at the back of him. He saw Dabura, Babidi, and Gohan talking outside. "He can help."  
"I still think Dabura and Babidi should keep them for a little while longer."  
"There's not much time."  
"I'm aware, Baba." King Kai scratched his eye. "but, right now, the time isn't right."  
"Then when is the time right."  
"Soon." King Kai  
Fortuneteller Baba sighed and flew off. King Kai hung his head low. "...I hope."

Goku and Vegeta were in mid-air, heading to same way where Red's hideout could be. They didn't say an entire word to each for almost the whole way there. Vegeta was still angry that his father had returned.  
 _How is this possible?_ Vegeta thought to himself. _He died. I saw it. How was this a trick? My family...  
_ "Vegeta?" Goku asked him.  
"Hmm?"  
"Is something wrong?" he asked him. "This is about your father, isn't it?"  
"My life doesn't concern you, Kakarot." Vegeta told him sternly. "Just focus on the task at hand. We need to put an end to this."  
"If you're worried about Bul-"  
"I said it doesn't concern you!" Vegeta said louder.  
Goku looked in front of him. Vegeta lowered his eyebrows. He started to breath in deeply. _This time father, you've gone too far_

They finally arrived at the abandoned warehouse. Everything was quiet. They saw bodies on the ground. Goku figured that Marron had been here. Goku  
signaled to Vegeta. Vegeta was to go through the ceiling while Goku barges straight in. He flew up into the air. When Goku gave the go signal, they both barged in at the same time. Nothing but dead bodies were all around them.  
"Could she have wiped them all out?" Goku asked.  
Vegeta looked all around him. Everything was quiet, perhaps a bit too quiet for their tastes. He could feel something was going on. The floor creaked as Goku carefully walked around. All of a sudden, something snapped at Goku's leg. He grunted in pain. He found himself unable to move. He looked down and saw a trap around his ankle.  
"What the hell?" Goku said.  
"Kakarot, shut up." Vegeta ordered him.  
"Can you at least help me?"  
Vegeta ignored his request. He kept on walking. He too walked carefully around the area. The room was bright from the sun shining in from the wreck rooftop. The floorboards are old and creaky. Dried blood was on the floor. Vegeta picked up a disembodied arm The skin was peeling from being out in the sun for too long. The arm felt dry. The skin stuck to Vegeta's hand, grossing him out.  
"And here I thought the Saiyan race showed no mercy." Vegeta expressed.  
He heard a bubbling noise coming from a nearby door. He walked closer to it. He leaned his ear against the door. He listened closely. He heard a faint bubbling noise downstairs.  
"What the hell?" Vegeta said quietly.  
"Vegeta..." Goku said, struggling to break free. "Be...careful..."  
He slowly opened the door. The bubbling grew louder. The lights were off. With the snap of his fingers, a flame appeared in Vegeta's palm. As he took one step, he was immediately knocked back to a wall behind him.  
"VEGETA!" Goku cried out, watching him hit the wall.

Then a low laugh sounded. They saw two figures heading their way. When the figures became clear, there stood Cell and Redmond.  
"Looks like you were right all along, Red." Cell looked over at him. "Goku and Vegeta did show up."  
Cell walked up to Goku. "I expected you would be stupid enough to fall right into my ankle trap."  
"I know she's here, Cell." Goku gave him a look.  
Cell looked shocked. He put his hand on his chest and eyes were wide opened. "Jumping to conclusions already?" Cell said sarcastically. "Why, Goku! I'm  
surprised you'd do such a thing."  
He spit at Cell's feet. Cell bounced Goku's spit right back at his eye. "It's a neat  
little trick I taught myself."  
"The fuck is this?" His right eye was burning.  
"Whatever liquid touches me, turns into acid." Cell responded. "No need to worry though. You are no human, so you will be able to witness the destruction I will cause."  
"Acid...?" Vegeta said getting up. "You are definitely not the Cell we faced long time ago."  
Cell turned to Vegeta. He laughed. "Are you now finally realizing that?"  
He walked up to him and picked him up by his armor.  
"The Great Saiyan Prince was able to figure out our plan less than two weeks ago, yet he finally decides to state that I am not the same Cell as before."  
"No...cell...can be mechanical..." Vegeta said.  
"Oh," Cell chuckled. "but I am. Look at me, Vegeta."  
Vegeta struggled to break free of Cell's grasp.  
"LOOK AT ME!" Cell's voice trembled. "I am half mechanical! It's all thanks to YOU BASTARDS!"

With that, he threw Prince Vegeta to the ground and stomped his chest. He picked him up once more and threw him in the air. Vegeta fell through the floor once he landed.  
"I'm UNSTOPPABLE!"  
Vegeta grunted while getting up. He looked up to see Cell staring down at him. He he crawled underneath the floor to where Cell was. Once he had a clear view, he flew up, head-butting Cell; lifting him up into the air. He disappeared in the air and reappeared behind Vegeta. Vegeta did the same. Cell looked around him.  
"Looking for me?" he heard Vegeta's voice.  
Vegeta dug his fingertips into Cells true shoulder. His fingertips went through his being. Angered, Cell grabbed hold of Vegeta's neck and started to burn it. He withdrew his fingertips from Cell's shoulders. He instead put his hand on his  
shoulder and blew it off.  
"GAAHHH!" Cell screamed. He took his free hand and slapped it across Vegeta's face. A burn appeared on Vegeta's cheek. Still being grasped by Cell's hands, Vegeta did the unthinkable. He pulled off Cell's metal side of his face. To Vegeta's surprise, there was no skin. He had no eyelids. His eye was popping out of his head. Vegeta groaned in disgust.  
"You Bastard!"

He threw Vegeta back down to the floor. Goku finally broke free of the ankle trap and went towards Vegeta, catching him before he hit the ground once more. He jumped out of Goku's arms. They both looked over at Cell. He created a new mask for his damaged side. Once that was done, he looked over at the two of them.  
"My lord!" Captain Ginyu came in. "She's ready."  
Cell smiled and flew back down to the ground.  
"You two are going to regret coming here." Cell smiled as he walked over to a door. It was the same door Vegeta opened and was knocked back by. He reached for the doorknob and slowly opened it. Goku and Vegeta got into their fighting  
positions. The door slowly opened and they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Once the figure appeared, Goku couldn't believe who was standing right before them. There stood Marron, she looked just like Cell; replaced with the color pink and was not part mechanical. She was shorter then Cell.  
"M-M-Marron...?" Goku stuttered. He looked over at Cell. "What did you do to her?!"  
"All I did was have her show you her true form." Cell smirked. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other in confusion. "Oh, that's right! She didn't tell you the true story. She was once a soldier for me. This is what she looks like."


	12. Cell Mates

King Kai let out a loud gasp. "NO!" he cried out.  
Baba and Gohan ran inside.  
"King Kai!" Gohan asked. "What is it?"  
"H-h-how can that be?" he said.  
"King Kai..." King Yemma said weakly. They all looked over at him. "Y-you can feel it too?"  
He walked over to him. Fortuneteller Baba and Gohan walked over to the both of them.  
"King Yemma," he told him. "She didn't tell us the full truth. She was once a  
soldier of Cell."  
"I know." King Yemma turned his head. He looked up at the ceiling. Baba and  
Gohan looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. King Kai explained that Marron has not told them the full truth. She only bended it a little to hide who she was; a female version of Cell who's name is CellMa. Baba's and Gohan's mouths fell to the floor after hearing that statement.  
"From the father..." Gohan gulped. "It sounded like we could trust her."  
"We can't anymore." King Yemma wheezed. "She's gone."  
King Kai put his hand on King Yemma's head. His head was heating up. It felt like a flame.  
"No...NO...No..." King Kai sounded worried. Baba floated over to him as hell. She put her hand over his head too. She felt her heart pounding.  
"His power..." Baba said. "It's fading..."

King Kai put a cold towel Yemma's forehead. Baba bandaged up King Yemma's arms. King Yemma closed his eyes. They all left the house. The closed the door and continued the conversation.  
"What's going on?"  
King Kai and Baba sighed.  
"Due to King Vegeta's gain of control with both world," King Kai explained. "His power is fading away."  
"Soon enough," Baba said. "He will start to fade away."

Vegeta and Goku stood there in awe. Marron had told them nothing of this. Seeing that Marron was a soldier of Cell was a shock. Sweat dripped down fromGoku's forehead as he stared at her with horns were pink with black dots on them.  
"Marron..." Goku stuttered once more. "H-h-how...?"  
"I can answer that." Captain Ginyu spoke up. He pushed Cell aside. "As Captain of Cell's forces, I created a female Cell to be just as strong as Cell. You see, they're meant to be together."  
"The hell are you talking about?!" Vegeta spoke up angrily.  
"Tsk..." Cell made a sound. "You trusted her, yet she didn't tell you everything..."

Marron and Cell were meant to be a couple. Due to Cell's death caused by  
Gohan when he was a younger, Cell was no longer able to reproduce any Cell  
Juniors. Boiling with rage, Cell tried to figure out ways to have his Cell Juniors to return. He would take every woman he would find and drug them. There was no luck. He killed every woman that failed. One day, Ginyu and King Cold threw a girl on the ground in front of him. They explained that they found the girl, now known as Marron, trying free the women that Cell had kept captive. They debated whether to kill Marron or to keep her alive. Cell got up from his throne chair and scratched his chin.  
"Perhaps..." he had a smirk upon his face. He walked up to Marron who was now on both knees and hands. She looked up at him, disgusted.  
" _Hmmm..."_ He though to himself. " _Could she be the one I'm looking for?_ "  
" _So..."_ she thought to herself as well. " _This is the Cell I've heard so much about from Goku's Granddaughter."_

He bent down to Marron's level. He put his hand under her chin and slowly lifted her head so they could look at each other. Marron lowered her eyebrows and created phlegm in her mouth. She spit right before him. He caught the spit in his hand and closed.  
"I shall cherish this as a memory of the first time we met."  
"You're a sick cold bastard."  
Cell scoffed a the comment and stood back up. He signaled Captain Ginyu and King Cold to take her out. He ordered them to take her to his chambers where he will soon do the unthinkable. They knocked her out cold and dragged her  
unconscious body out of Cell's throne room. They placed her in a big cryogenic test tube that was located in Cell's room.  
"With the new technology we have, King Cold." Captain Ginyu explained to him. "She will be the new Female Cell in just a few hours. Soon enough, the Cell  
Juniors will make their triumphant return."  
"This is excellent, Ginyu." King Cold congratulated him. "We will have officially won."  
"We already won when we eliminated those other Saiyan brats." Captain Ginyu laughed. "Trunks and Goten thought they could defeat us when they were fused together. What they weren't expecting was for us to fuse our powers as well."  
"The same could be said about Kakarot and Vegeta." King Cold added.  
"Fools." Ginyu said.  
They were silent for a moment. King Cold finally spoke up about Red. "What about Red? Does he know?"  
"He has yet to learn a thing." Ginyu said. "The old fool will never find out that we were the ones who killed his son."

They left the room to let Marron transform. They turned off the lights and walked out. Hours later, Cell walked in to find out that Marron had at last transformed into the beautiful Female he has always wanted. Upon opening his door, he smiled at the sight of her. She looked just like him except with no metal on her. Instead of green, she was pink.  
"CellMa..." he called her. "You look...stunning."  
She scoffed at that statement. Being called stunning by one of the most villainous people on the planet wasn't exactly pleasing her.  
"NEVER call me that again." she told him.  
Cell smacked his lips. "Feisty..."  
He raised his eyes and started to walk over to her. He put his hands on her sides and slid them down towards her butt.  
"Get your shitty hands off me!"  
"I like a girl with an attitude." he kept on going.  
His right hand finally reached her butt cheeks. He squeezed her ass. She gasped in shocked. Without seeing anything, a hand swooped across his face.  
"Sick bastard!" she called him once more. She had a disgusted look on her face. "You're not the Cell I learned of!"  
Her sharp nails seemed to have scratched the corner of his lip. He smiled and wiped the blood off. He put his hand on her cheek and slid his hand down her cheek. She breathed heavily as he did so. She was shaking a little.  
"You will enjoy my company, CellMa."  
He started to undress her. Her body was stiff she couldn't move. He bwgan by unbuttoning her shirt. "We will raise a perfect family together."

Finally, her shirt came off. He pressed her hands onto her back and muttered something under his breath. As he did, Marron's eyes started to grow wide. Her body was still stiff. Seconds later, she was hypnotized. She gave off a low sigh. He let go of her and looked at her. They were quiet.  
"Cell..." she finally smiled.  
Cell chuckled a little. "CellMa..." he told her. "You have arrived."  
"Of course I have." she said. "After all, we are meant to be a couple."  
As soon as that was said, they started to make out. They took it up a notch to when they were both undressed and entered the same bed together. Cell closed the door with the swing of his hand and pulled the sheets over. Their army of Cell  
Juniors was to be created any day. Since they are cells themselves, they can speed up the process.

"Your wife?" Vegeta scoffed. "Spare the details for us."  
"There's no need explain anyway." Cell walked up to them. He put his hand on their heads and images popped up in their minds. They were screaming at the great detail the images were showing them. In one, they saw Cell's tail go inside CellMa's mouth. Their eyes were inside their heads. Vegeta was able control how log Cell was able to take over control of their minds. He forced a hand out and pushed Cell against a wall with all his strength. Both Vegeta and Goku fell to the ground panting.  
"Never. Fucking. Do. That. AGAIN!" Vegeta flew to him. He started to beat the crap out of Cell. He pinned Cell to the ground and began punching him  
constantly. Captain Ginyu went over to aid Cell, but was immediately interrupted by Goku attacking him. Marron tried to go help, but King Cold stopped her.  
"Not yet." he told her. She obeyed his orders.

Cuts were all over Cell's face. He was just laughing at Vegeta's fight tactics.  
"Stop your damn laughing!" Vegeta shouted at him.  
"O..oh..." Cell continued. "This is priceless! You really think you can have me pinned dopwn for so long, don't you?"  
"It's working, isn't it?!"  
"Not for long, Vegeta." Cell told him.  
Cell put his hand on his chest. He pushed Vegeta way up in the air. Vegeta hit the ceiling then collapsed back down.  
"Vegeta!" Goku saw the whole thing. Captain Ginyu did the same thing to him as well. Red just smiled and walked out the door. Cell wiped himself off. He walked towards King Cold. He called over Ginyu and they walked away together. Cell regenerated himself to look like he was never harmed. He put a hand on CellMa's shoulder. "You know what to do." he ordered her. The three of them walked out of the room. The door closed behind them. All that was left was a tense stare off between Vegeta, Goku, and Marron, who is now known as CellMa.


	13. Another One Bites the Dust

After the departure of Cell and the gang, the only ones left in that spacious room, were Vegeta, Goku, and Marron, who is now referred to as CellMa. They stared at each other as the suspension inside of the three grew increasingly. Keeping an eye on the battle were the ones up in the Upper World. There was another as well. That one was just outside the battle, waiting for the right moment to come in. The mystery person watching is wearing a cloak, so the face wasn't really seen.  
"King Kai," Gohan asked. "What's going on now?"  
King Kai studied the area. Babidi returned to Dabura who was at their training center.  
"Hmm..." King Kai scratched his chin. "They're just standing there."  
"They're not attacking?" Baba asked, keeping an eye on King Yemma.  
"I think they're getting their power ready." King Kai answered. He then felt  
another presence in the area. A presence he never felt before. It was the cloaked strangers. His eyes grew opened once he figured out who it was. "I told him to wait for my say so."  
Gohan looked over at King Kai like he was confused. "What?"  
"Uhh..." Kai stuttered. "Why don't you go check on your daughter, Gohan?"  
"Is something wrong, King Kai?"  
"Nope!" he said too quickly. "Run along now."  
He was shoving Gohan out the door. Once Gohan was out, King Kai slammed the door closed. He locked the door. He closed all of his windows. He walked up to King Yemma and Baba.  
"What was that all about?" Baba raised an eyebrow.

King Kai gulped. "I felt another presence there. A presence I haven't felt in a long time."  
King Yemma and Baba knew where he was going. They both smiled. "King Kai, do you know what this means?" King Yemma said. "I have a chance of surviving."  
"You said your time was almost up." King Kai said. "I still have to be around  
before I can give the position and power to my heir."  
"Supreme Kai must've sent him down without giving us any warning."  
"I told him to wait."  
"That's just it, King Kai!" Old Kai came in. They all turned to him. "There isn't much time. There are only two kids left on Earth we believe in."  
"They can train up here!" King Kai told him off.  
"These are the kids that we cannot allow to be killed." Old Kai smiled. "There is no need to worry. I've got it all figured out."  
Their mouths dropped to the floor.  
"Old Kai..." King Kai said. "You didn't..."  
"I didn't do anything." Old Kai smiled. "It was all her idea. The only thing is, the girls have to stay dead for eight years."

After moments of just staring at each other, CellMa finally attacked. She  
started with Goku. She she raised her hand. The first attacked she used was  
Telekinesis. He rose from the ground and headed towards the ceiling. CellMa  
cackled. She showed her nasty teeth as she did so. Vegeta clenched his hands into fists and took in deep breaths as he was clenching his teeth. He let out a frustrated yell. He put his hands out in front of him; creating a Photon Bomber. He put the ball of light in one palm in his hand, flung it into the air, and volleyed it down to CellMa. Just before reaching her, she felt the power of the attack. Still in the middle of taking care of Goku, she slammed him right down and back kicked the  
Photon Bomb straight back to Vegeta with Vegeta dodging it.  
"Damn it..." he said under his breath. Vegeta looked around him. Seeing the rotting ceiling, he had an idea. He decided to create a new attack. He took off a chunk of wood from the ceiling. He chopped it up in one blow and made each end sharper than before. The ends looked like pencils without the lead. He had about thirty of them surrounding him.  
"Let's see if you can take this, bitch..."

He swung his hands, sending the sharpened wood towards the enemy. Goku landed on the ground after a tough telekinetic beating by CellMa. She walked up to him, cracking her knuckles. Once reaching the weakened Goku, she felt a stab in the back. In pain, she turned around, seeing more wood heading her way. She ignored Goku and flew straight to Vegeta.  
"You'll pay for that!" she hissed.  
"SHE CAN TALK?!" they both said at the same time.  
"Vegeta!" Goku warned him.  
"Come at me, CellBitch!" Vegeta taunted.  
As she was still heading towards him, he took off two more planks of wood; bigger than the ones he released before. He quickly sharpened both sides of the planks with his nails. He grabbed them both ant threw them at the flying enemy. Not  
being able to dodge them, the planks went through both her eyes and stuck out the back of her head. On the sharp ends, laid her eyeballs.  
"Holy, shit..." Goku said.  
"Bullseye..." Vegeta smirked.

He flew towards her. He kicked her right in the chest. Once on the floor, Vegeta stomped on CellMa's stomach, causing her to scream in pain. He pulled out the the planks from her eyes. She shrieked in pain. Instead of eyes, there were two holes that you could see out out. Vegeta took CellMa's still functioning eyes off the planks. They turned red as they were about to shoot out a laser at him. Just before they did, Vegeta put one eye in each hand and squished them both. Blood dripped from Vegeta's hands. Goku was in shock. He's never seen this side of Vegeta in a long time.  
"V...Vegeta...?" Goku limped over to him.  
Even though she could see no more, CellMa was still very much alive.  
"You're weak." Vegeta taunted her once more. "...and to think Cell had faith in you."  
He continued to torture her by pressing hard on her chest. "I'm going to make you suffer for what you did to my daughter."  
"Vegeta! STOP!" Goku ordered him.  
"Fuck off Kakarot!"  
"She had nothing to do with this!" Goku kept on going. "It was your father who did this to her!"  
"As if I gave a shit!" Vegeta shouted back. "Whoever is in with my father is to blame for my daughter's death!"  
"Give her a chance!"  
"She had her chance, Kakarot!" Vegeta turned to him. "And she ruined it by not telling us who she truly is. Can you not see that she fooled us into trusting her? I never should've listened to you in the first place. I should've killed her when I had the chance!"  
"You have to give mercy!"  
"I'm tired of this mercy bullshit, Kakarot!" Vegeta told him off. "We're Saiyans! Saiyans don't show mercy."  
Goku finally got where this was going.  
"Don't you see what your father and Cell are trying to do?" Goku tried reason. "They're trying to bring back our true Saiyan pride. They want us to show no mercy. They want us to kill again. They believe we have gone soft, but we haven't. We protect the ones we love. We got our own mission. We each have families. We will always gain and lose along the way, but we know how to bring them all back."  
"The Dragon Balls..." Vegeta's eyes grew wide opened.  
"Exactly." Goku said. "Revenge won't do anything."

Inside Vegeta, Kakarot's words were burning inside him. What Kakarot was saying was true. His mind, however, was telling him different. It was like there were two Vegetas in one. His heart beating fast, he stepped off CellMa. He was breathing heavily. He looked at Kakarot who was giving him a gentle smile.  
"In some cases, Kakarot," Vegeta told him. "You'd be right."  
He stared back at CellMa who was still laying down on the ground. "Unfortunately for you, this isn't one of those cases."

"WHAAAT?!" King Kai yelled out.  
"What? What's going on?" Baba asked him.  
"Vegeta is just as cold as ever..."  
"I...thought he changed..."  
"As did I." King Kai said. "but it seems he has his mind set on getting revenge on those who killed Bulla."

"Vegeta! WAIT!" Goku tried to stop him. He ran towards Vegeta, but he flung Goku back against the wall.  
"This ends NOW!" Vegeta prepped his next attack; the Final Explosion. An explosion that was to kill everyone in the building.  
King Yemma gasped in horror. "NOO!"  
Baba and King Kai ran over to him to calm him down.  
"Vegeta!" Dabura was watching as well. "Think about this!"  
Pan, Bulla, and Buu ran over once they heard Dabura.  
"Dabura, what's wrong?" Bulla asked him.  
"Buu," Dabura ordered him. "Keep them back!"  
On screen they saw Vegeta getting ready to deal a final blow to CellMa.  
"DADDY?!" Bulla said. "NOO!"  
"He's going to sacrifice himself again..." Babidi said.  
"DAAAAD!" tears were running down Bulla's cheeks. Pan was holding Bulla back from running towards the check-in station.

Vegeta raised his hand up high.  
"I'm going to end this once and for all." he said, looking down at CellMa. "Even if it means taking my own life."  
Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm. Vegeta struggled to break free. "You idiot! Don't you see I don't want you to come with me!"  
"Saiyans stick together."  
"I can't let you do that, Dad." Goten's voice said out loud. They both looked over at him.  
"Was Goten the other presence you sensed?" Baba asked. King Kai. He shook his head. He told them that he was still there, watching and waiting until the right time.  
"GOTEN!?" both Vegeta and Goku said.  
"What the hell are you doing here, son?"  
"Making sure you don't make a stupid decision." Goten grabbed onto his father's arm. He pulled his father away from Vegeta. "Mom and I already lost Gohan. We don't need to lose you too."  
"Goten..." Goku told him.  
"Trust me, Dad." he advised him. "It's for the best."

They flew off together. Goku made Goten promise that he would go back for Vegeta. Goten nodded his head. He set his father down in a safe place, far away from the building. He told Goku to wait there. He flew off to save Vegeta. He  
hovered above the building where Vegeta was fighting. He had yet to release his  
final attack.  
"I'll see you soon, Bulla..." Vegeta said quietly.  
Just as he was about to deliver the final blow, a hand reached towards the ray and made it disappear.  
"What the hell?"Vegeta was shocked. He looked on the floor and to his amazement, CellMa had eyes once more. She did not look happy.  
"Shit, she regenerated." Goten said.  
"That bastard..." Vegeta muttered.  
She reached for Vegeta's shirt collar and picked herself up. CellMa brought herself closer.  
"You should've killed me when you had the chance." she told him. "Now, it's too late."  
She learned closer to his hear. All of a sudden, a hand went through Vegeta's chest and out his back. His eyes grew wide opened and he fell to the floor, gasping. Vegeta's blood was on CellMa's fist.  
"Looks like I got the last laugh..."  
She elbowed him to the ground and walked away. Once she walked out, she saw Cell waiting for her.  
"Well done, my sweet." he told her. "Soon, this Earth will be ours."

They walked away together. Cell gave orders to blow the place up after the fight was over. There laid Vegeta's body in a pool of blood. He made no movements whatsoever.  
"Vegeta..." Goten hung his head in respect. After hovering, he flew back to his father. By the look on his son's face, it didn't seem like good news. The only problem now is that how is he going to tell Bulma about Vegeta's demise. They then flew back home. Upon the villains exiting the building, a bomb went off in the  
building. Sirens sounded and they disappeared before they were even arrived.

Seeing that her father die on a monitor right in front of her was very heartbreaking for Bulla to handle. She didn't want to even think about what King Vegeta was going to do with her father. The thoughts going through Bulla's mind were not pleasant. She cried even more. Pan aided her distraught friend back to the rooms. With Vegeta now gone, Goku was certain to end this long lasting fight. The only problem is, how much longer will it go on. How many more people and loved ones will they have to lose to end this ongoing war?


	14. Just Getting Started

Goten and his father flew back to to Kame House, where Bulma and Trunks were temporarily staying. There, they met the rest of their friends. Krillin was the first to see them. He told the others to come out. They immediately did so. Goten walked up to Trunks. They both headed inside. Bulma noticed someone was  
missing.  
"Goku?" Bulma asked. "Wh-where's Vegeta?"  
Goku gave off a big sigh. He looked down at his feet. Immediately, everyone knew what that meant.  
"N...no..." Bulma clapped her hands over her mouth. "Not him. Not my Vegeta...n-not again..."  
Yamcha carefully walked over to Bulma and put his hand over her shoulder. Tears started to come down her cheeks.  
"Bulma..." Yamcha tried to comfort her. Videl advised him to take Bulma inside. Yamcha agreed to. He aided his friend inside the house while Goku told the rest what had happened. When they walked inside, there was no sign of Goten or Trunks. He helped Bulma up the stairs and told her to get some rest. They hugged each other. Yamcha made sure she was comfortabl. Once she was, he walked over to the door.  
"Everything is going to be okay, Bulma." Yamcha said quietly before closing the door. As the door closed, he took in a deep breath. He walked to the back door of Kame House and flew off.

In the Upper World, Bulla was sitting alone in her room. Knowing her so-called Grandfather, he would make sure Vegeta would not any involvement with them. She buried her face in her pillow, crying. A knock sounded upon her door.  
"Leave me alone!" she said through her pillow. The person kept on knocking. "Go away, Dabura! I just want to be left alone!"  
"Bulla," a familiar voice said. "Bulla, it's me; Pan."  
Bulla looked up. Her eyes were red from crying. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt she wore for training and sweatpants. She got off her bed and walked over to the door. Standing there, was Pan wearing her training outfit as well, along with a backwards cap. Bulla stepped aside and allowed her in. Bulla's room was just as simple as Pan's room. She was still treated the same as Pan. Their trainers, Dabura and Babidi, always made sure they were comfortable. They have proven to  
themselves that they have changed.

They stood together, looking out the window of Bulla's room. All they saw were orange clouds. Being dead was a peaceful thing, but it did feel a bit boring to them at times. Tears were still dripping from Bulla's eyes.  
"My mother must be devastated right now." Bulla said. "Losing her daughter and husband in one month?"  
"Losing one is never easy, Bulla." Pan told her. "I can still hear the tears of my mother in my sleep."  
"You have other family members who can look after her. My mother only has Trunks."  
"Trunks is a strong Half-Saiyan, Bulla." Pan assured her. "Both you and I have seen him fight.  
"A Half-Saiyan isn't enough." Bulla admitted. "Compared to my brother, you have a full Saiyan Grandfather, a Grandfather who is a World Martial Arts Champion, and a Half-Saiyan Uncle. That's just the start of it!"  
"That's why Trunks isn't alone!" Pan put a hand on her shoulder. "Grandpa Goku has known your mother since he was a boy. He would never let anyone lay a damn hand on her!"  
Bulla felt a little better after that. They were quiet for a moment.  
"You're my best friend Bulla," Pan told her. "I would never let anyone hurt your family. I sure as hell won't let King Vegeta do anything to you."

Bulla laid her head on Pan's shoulders. She started to stroke her hair. She wiped the leftover tears from Bulla's eyes. Soon enough, the girls found themselves mouth to mouth. Their kiss lasted for a few seconds when a sudden knock sounded on Bulla's door. They immediately pulled each other apart. Bulla cleared her throat.  
"It's opened." she said.

The door opened. Standing there was one of the people whop worked for the training area.  
"Dabura wanted me to let you girls know that dinner is ready if you are hun-" he paused when Pan stepped into the picture. They both had a scared confused look on their faces. "Are you two alright?"  
"Yeah." Bulla gave off a light chuckle. "Wh-why wouldn't we be?"  
"There seems to be something...off about you two."  
Pan and Bulla just looked at each other and shrugged it off. The man just raised an eyebrow. "Anyway," he went back to the original subject. "if you two girls are hungry, there is food ready."  
"OK!" Bulla smiled. "Thanks!"  
He gave off an awkward smile and closed the door. The girls gave each other a big sigh of relief.  
"I'm...just...uh..." Pan tried to say.  
"Oh, yeah." Bulla stuttered. "See you later."  
Pan gave off a wry smile. She opened the door and left the room. Bulla plopped onto her bed She slid her hands down her face, looking up at the ceiling.  
"What the hell just happened?' she asked herself.

With the building being destroyed and Cell and his gang in a new spot, Bulma took the others to the spot.  
"So," Trunks said. "This is where my father died. I have always wondered that."  
Goten elbowed him in the hip. He grunted. They just stared. Goku was the one who was the first to pay his respects to a fallen hero.  
"Vegeta..." he started off by saying. "You and I had our differences. You grew up on our home planet, whereas I did not. I was sent here to this planet with a puyrpose. That purpose was to destroy it. Yet, here Earth still stands. I never  
understood my race until you came along. When I defeated you, you were angered and only had one purpose; to get stronger and beat me."  
He was silent for a few moments. Trunks walked up to Goku.  
"I think you have said enough, Goku." he put his hand on his shoulder. He helped Goku up from the ground. They each took turns saying something about Vegeta. After Goten and Trunks had their turn, They flew up to the Lookout to meet with the others who did not attend.

A door opened to let in light into a dark room. A shadow appeared and put down a tray. The only light the room had was coming from the small window above the prisoner's head.  
"Eat." the figure standing by the door said.  
"I don't understand this..." a little boy's voice said. "Why am I here?"  
The figure was silent. He walked in closer. He sighed as he stepped in. "I know this is all confusing to you, son."  
He kneeled down where his face was finally in the light. There kneeled Red. He was face to face with his two-year old son. Cell gave his son the ability to speak early. "but, trust me. Without these guys, you wouldn't be here today. I can't lose you Kalo."  
A tear dropped from Red's cheek. Kalo caught it in his hand. He closed it and looked at his father. He smiled and pulled his father in closer for a hug.  
"I love you, my son." he whispered in his ear.  
"I love you too, father."  
Red walked out of the dark room and closed the door. There, waiting for him, stood King Cold.  
"Are you sure this will work?" he asked Frieza's father.  
"Of course, Red." King Cold put his hand on Red's back and they walked away. King Cold looked back at a camera and smiled. In the security room, Cell was watching with Ginyu and CellMa.  
"I still say get rid of them before things get too far out of hand." Ginyu said. CellMa walked up.  
"Allow me to get rid of them, m'lord." she volunteered. They both looked over at her. Cell smirked.  
"As much as I appreciate your offer, my sweet." Celled chuckled. "I cannot allow you top do such a thing. For now, we must keep Red on our side."  
"Sir, need I remind you of happened the last time we waited too long?"  
Once that was heard, Cell was boiling on the inside. His hands turned into fists and he slammed on the desk. CellMa and Ginyu jumped.  
"I told you to NEVER mention that AGAINB!"  
Ginyu gulped and backed away. "I'm sorry, sir." he apologized. "It will not happen.  
"You better be damn sure of that." Cell responded with a serious look on his face. "Now, go send out Javis to do his next task."  
Ginyu bowed his head and walked out of the room. Cell started to rub his chin. Thoughts were running through his head. He was starting to think that maybe he should quicken things up. He motioned to CelMa. She walked forward. CVell turned around and looked at her.  
"Yes, m'lord?"  
"I need you to promis me something."  
"Anything you desire."  
"If I succumb to to him in anyway," he started off by saying. He looked at her  
with wide eyes. "...kill him."  
"S-sir...?"  
"There can only be one Emperor of this world." Cell responded. "I am to reach that goal."  
"Y-you need him."  
"For now, my sweet." he admitted. "but, there is something in me that makes me feel that Ginyu is correct."  
They were silent for a moment. He looked over at her again. He walked closer to her. "Promise me."  
CellMa sighed. "I promise."


	15. Girl Troubles

King Kai walked into the room where he kept King Yemma safe. There, he King Yemma asleep and Baba next to him. She looked up and saw King Kai standing in the doorway. She flew over to him and they walked out.  
"Perhaps it's best for you to go check on them" King Kai told her in a soft tone. "I can take care of him."  
"Are you sure?" the fortuneteller asked him.  
"He was a student of mine." King Kai responded with. "He is also my friend. I cannot let him down."  
"If you say so," Baba sighed. She headed out of King Kai's place and towards Dabura's training center.

Baba arrived at the training grounds not too long after Bulla started her training for the day. She wore the same clothes as Pan did for her training, except the color she wore was gray. Watching her train were three training professionals who are Bulla's advisors. Bulla and Pan each had three. The trainers each inspect  
different things for Pan and Bulla. One was for Agility and Patience; The other was to inspect their move set; the third was there to inspect their other  
performances. Pan and Bulla also have a higher up. Dabura is Pan's go to and  
Babidi is Bulla's. Babidi was watching Bulla train as well. Baba was escorted in by another employee that worked at the training grounds. He turned around to see her in the doorway.  
"Fortuneteller Baba!" he lifted up his little arms. "What brings you to this place?"  
"King Kai asked me to check up on the girls; see how they're doing."

Just before he could say anything, Bulla's three advisors walked by him and handed him their reports. Babidi sighed and hung his head low. He gave the  
reports to Baba. "This is the second time this week she has failed her inspections, Baba."  
Baba scanned the reports and saw F grades all across the reports.  
"You said that this has happened before?"  
Babidi nodded his head in shame.  
"When was her first inspection?"  
"Four days ago." Babidi answered.  
Baba finally understood. "Don't you see what's happening, Babidi? She had her first inspection the day-"  
"...after Vegeta passed." they said at the same time.  
"That's why she's having trouble focusing." Babidi determined. "All she needs is a break from fighting."  
"Fighting makes her think of her father." Baba added.  
"Then, explain Pan's scores." Dabura walked in on their conversation. They turned around and saw Dabura. He handed them Pan's reports. They saw that she almost did as bad as Bulla.  
"Bulla, I can understand." Dabura said. "As for Pan, what would be bothering her?"  
"A close friend's emotions can affect another friends." Babidi informed them.  
"Seeing how Bulla reacted to watching her father die on screen, affected Pan in a way."  
"Then, it's settled." Baba finished up. "We have to talk to them."  
"There is one problem though." Dabura mentioned. They looked at him. "From the people on the floor said they haven't made eye contact with each other."  
"What?" Baba and Babidi were confused.  
"When either of them got near each other," Dabura continued. "they did not even smile at each other. They would just look away and mind their own business."  
"What is going on with those two?" Baba thought to herself. "Could it be as I predicted?"  
"Is something wrong, Baba?" Babidi interrupted her thoughts.  
"Huh?" she looked back at the two. "Oh. It was nothing. This just sounds like something I, alone, should handle."  
"Are you sure?" Dabura sounded nervous. "I mean what if they try to attack you or something? One of us should be there."  
"Yeah." Babidi backed up his friend. "No offense Baba, but you have no defense and you're pretty old."  
Baba's face grew red with anger once she heaerd that. "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING TO ME YOU DEAD BASTARD!"  
The guys jumped once her voice was raised. "In case you haven't noticed, I am the ONLY LIVING OLD PERSON HERE! You two are younger than me and yet there are HALOS ABOVE YOUR HEADS!"  
"Jeez!" Babidi said. "I'm sorry I said that."  
"I accept your apology." Baba turned away from them. "Now if you excuse me. As I said before, this is something I should do myself."

She hopped back onto her crystal ball and floated out of the room. Babidi and Dabura just looked at each other.  
"Crazy old witch." Dabura rolled his eyes. They too left the room soon after.  
Baba arrived at Pan's room first since Bulla was still out and about. She knocked on the door. Pan opened the door. She was was still wearing her training clothes.  
"Baba!" she was shocked when she saw her right in front of her.  
"Hello Pan." she told her. "May I come in?"  
She stepped aside to let her go in the room. Upon entering the room, there were clothes on the ground, the bed was a mess. There was broken glass on the floor. Pan closed the door. "Sorry for the mess." Pan apologized, "If I had known you were coming, I would've cleaned up in here."  
Baba raised and eyebrow. Pan sighed. "OK, it would still be dirty but not as it is now."  
"That's a better answer."  
Pan walked over to her bed and sat right down on it. She felt something at the bottom, She dug around snd found a dirty sweaty sock. She threw it onto the floor. Baba cleared her throat.  
"What brings you here?" Pan started a conversation.  
"I came here to see how you and Bulla are doing."  
Pan felt sweat dripping from her forehead. "Oh, you...you did?" she gulped.  
"Yes." Baba replied. "It seems that you have failed your inspections."  
"Yeah, I..I just had a lot on my mind is all." Pan walked over to her only room  
window. She stared out of it and sighed. "I didn't do so hot today either, huh? That must be why you're here."  
"Actually, Pan." she said to here. "That isn't the reason why I am here."  
"Hmm?"  
"You did fail once again, but the other reason for me being here is because  
according to Babidi and Dabura, you two seem a bit off to them."  
Pan turned around and gulp.  
"...Off?"  
"They can understand why Bulla is having a tough week." she continued to say. "but as for you, you're a hard kid to figure out, Pan."  
"Well.." Pan tried to think of something. She grew increasingly nervous. Seeing how Baba is a fortuneteller, she felt she had already known. Either way, she decided to come up with something else. "Bulla and I are close friends. She had just lost her father. She's sad which makes me sad as well."  
Pan thought that was a good answer.  
"Yes." Baba chuckled. "That's what I thought at first."  
"Well!" Pan stopped her from continuing. She quickly walked over to the door. She opened it and stepped aside to let Baba out. "Thank you for stopping by, Baba! As you can see, I have a of cleaning to do. Then, I have to take a shower and..."  
"You're lying to me, Pan." Baba said not turning around.  
"I...uh...I...what?" she responded nervously.  
"I can feel it in you."  
"A-and what w-would I be lying about?"  
Baba at last faced Pan once again. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
Pan felt more sweat coming down from her forehead.

She began to stutter. Baba flew straight to her on her crystal ball. She flew passed her. She paused in the doorway. "You should figure out on what you should do. I recommend talking to her about it."  
After that was said, she flew down the hall. Pan watched her leasve and closed the door quietly. She walked over to her bed and laid down to think about things. Slowly, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. An hour and a half later. she awoke to a knock on her door and an envelope slid under her door. She looked confused. The envelope looked like a regular old envelope, she she believed it was trustworthy. There was no name on the front or the back of it. She carefully opened the  
envelope and in it was a note. The note read:

 _Go to the Boardroom in fifteen minutes. Make sure you are alone. You are in no trouble. There are just things that need to be discussed._

Pan scratched her head at that note. She found it suspicious, but shrugged it off anyway. She hopped into the shower and put on clean clothes. Soon enough, it had been fifteen minutes since she got the note. She opened the door slowly to make sure no one was watching her. She arrived at the boardroom and walked on in. Coming in at the same time through the other door was Bulla.  
"Bulla?" Pan said.  
"Pan?"  
They walked over to each other. "What are you doing here?" they said at the same time.  
"I got this note saying that-" Pan then realized who wrote the note. Not too long after, Bulla did too.  
"She talked to you didn't she?" Bulla said.  
"Yup." Pan confirmed.

This was Fortuneteller Baba's plan all along. It was the only way for them to talk about what happened.  
"We know you planned this, Baba!" Pan shouted.  
Baba was watching through hber crystal ball. "Sorry Pan, but you two aren't  
leaving this room until you girls talk about it."  
"Screw this." Bulla scoffed. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door behind her. She reached for the doorknob and was instantly shocked.  
"Damn!" she hissed. "That hurt!"  
"Like I said, Bulla." Baba came on speakers again. "Neither of you girls are leaving this room until you talk this out. You two can relax. This will only be between us females."  
Pan closed her eyes and sighed. "She's right, Bulla."  
She agreed with Pan as well. They both sat down across from each other. They were quiet for a moment or two.  
"I'm waiting..." Baba came on again.  
Pan spoke up first. "Don't you think it feels funny that we haven't talked about it?"  
"You mean about my father or when our...?"  
"Both." Pan said quickly. "Mainly the other thing."  
"I guess..." Bulla hung her head low. "I mean, it's not like it's going to happen again, right?"  
"Yeah." Pan gave off a weak smile. They were quiet again. This time, Bulla spoke up.  
"Just out of curiosity," she asked. "What was the feeling you had?"  
"Huh?"  
"The feeling you got." Bulla clarified. "How did you feel?"  
"Oh, I..uh..." Pan began to blush. She felt nervous once more. Bulla could tell that Pan did enjoy that moment. Bulla leaned over the table and kissed her on the lips again. Once they let go of each other, Pan was in shock. Baba just smiled.  
"Finally..." she said to herself. She looked at her crystal ball once more and saw them kiss again.

Somewhere in an ocean, stood a single large island. There was a beach upon it. In some spots of the sand was little spots of blood. It led to body with a hole in the chest. The hair was spiky and black. The color of the armor was dark blue. There laid a presumed to be dead person; Vegeta. Waves splashed ashore. They came in closer to Vegeta. Once a couple waves hit his face, He was awoken, gasping for air.


	16. The Prince Lives

On an island in the middle of a large ocean, waves crashed ashore, revealing a body with cuts and bruises. There were stains of red from blood on the ground. The trail of the blood led to a body; a body that belonged to someone that was presumed to be dead. That body was Vegeta's. His eyes were closed, and wasn't moving a muscle. He did though have a little energy left in him; enough to barely survive. His eyes were closed. It seemed like he was muttering something. It looked like he was receiving some kind of message from somebody. He found himself in the vision. It was a dark place.  
"Hello?" his voice echoed through the darkness. "What is this place?"  
As he walked, his footsteps echoed as well. He found no sign of anyone anywhere. "HELLO!?" his bellowing voice echoed through the empty space.

Just then, a bright light appeared right before him. He found himself reliving the traumatic final moments of his final days. The first thing he saw was his father arriving at his home.  
"No..." he said to himself. "I cannot see this once more...my family..."  
He saw his son trying to fight back, but was losing. It was happening so fast. Trunks was throwing punches at him. He even saw him go Super Saiyan. The look on Vegeta's father's face was the face of surprise and amusement.  
"My boy..." King Vegeta's voice said. "My grandson is a Super Saiyan."  
"I am. not. your. GRANDSON!" Trunks shouted at him. He went to his full power. He threw kick at King Vegeta's stomach.  
"That's my boy..." Prince Vegeta smiled. He had never seen Trunks fighting King Vegeta. He figured it must've happened before he arrived back home after fighting in the city. Seconds later, he saw his father put his hand on his stomach, and started to laugh.  
"Heh..." King Vegeta looked up slowly. "Is that all you got, Trunks?"  
"Wha-?" Trunks was completely speechless. Even Prince Vegeta was speechless. At the speed Trunks was going, he gave King Vegeta three punches and a kick to the stomach; all in Super Saiyan two form. That should've at least have put in some more damage in his father. Then again, King Vegeta is the strongest Saiyan out there.  
"I don't under-" Trunks stuttered.  
"You see, Trunks." King Vegeta walked over to him. "I'm sure my son has told you this, but not even a Super Saiyan level 2 could phase me."

King Vegeta walked up closer to Trunks. He whispered something into Trunks's ears and elbowed him. Trunks eyes grew wide opened. He let out a cry of sharp pain.  
"Trunks!" Vegeta cried out. He ran over to try to aid his son. King Vegeta looked over and pushed his son away into the air like he knew he was there. Next, Prince Vegeta found himself in a different scene. This time, he was reliving the day his own daughter was killed.  
"Bulla..." Vegeta felt rage going through his veins after seeing this again. He saw Javis preparing his attack.  
"JAAAVISS!" Vegeta saw himself heading up towards Javis.  
He pushed the Vegeta from the day of his daughter's death aside and went for the kill.  
"BULLA!" current day Vegeta shouted. Javis spotted him and stared at him.  
"Two Vegetas?" Javis scratched his chin. "Isn't this a surprise."  
"What?" he gasped. H-he can see me?"  
"Well, of course I can see you, imbecile!"  
Both of the Vegetas looked at each other in confusion.  
"I-Is that me?" Past Vegeta stuttered. "Why the hell am I covered in dried blood?"  
"What the hell is going on here?" King Vegeta walked over to them. He too was stunned by the sight of two versions of his son.  
"No," King Vegeta said. He looked at the beaten up version of his son. "How could this be? Y-you're supposed to be..."  
"I don't care how you plan on finishing that sentence." the somewhat deceased Vegeta said. "You threatened to kill my family. For that, you will pay."  
"Javis!" King Vegeta said. "NOW!"

He put his hand on top of one another and a ball of red light appeared.  
"Go back to where you belong!" Javis said. Just then, he shot the beam towards the beaten up Vegeta. He got into a fighting stance. Just before he could do  
anything, another figure appeared and disappeared, taking Vegeta with him.  
"Damn it!" Javis said. "Looks like they have arrived too..."  
He looked over at King Vegeta who was fighting his son. He began to think whether he should inform King Vegeta or handle the situation himself.

Back in the present day, a portal appeared and the cloaked figure and Vegeta came tumbling out, hitting the floor. Once they stopped, Vegeta got up and rubbed his head.  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Vegeta cried out. He looked around him and found himself in a dark room. Candles were lit around them. A door opened  
letting in a light. In came another cloaked figure. He started to walk towards his member.  
"One thing!" the man walking said. "You had one thing and you failed it!"  
"What was he supposed to do?" the other guy said, getting up and dusting himself off. "and why the hell are you yelling at me for? HE'S the one who failed us!"  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
They both put their hands up to shut him up.  
"He wasn't supposed to be seen!" the man who had just entered said to the man who came back with Vegeta. "Now, they're going to be after us! Even worse, THEM!"  
"Can you boys stop fighting for one minute?!" another voice came out of nowhere. They both looked over and saw a man who was a bit shorter than them  
appear.  
"How can I get along with someone I despise?"  
"We used to be best friends!"  
"Enough!" the short man said. He split them apart before they could go at it. He looked over at the bloodied Vegeta. He walked over to him and put his hand on Vegeta's chest.  
"WHOA!" Vegeta shoved his hand away. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"Relax, Vegeta." the man told him. He put his hand on his chest. In an instant Vegeta was healed. He couldn't believe. He back to having a full life once more.  
"You're a vital part to our mission, Vegeta." the short man backed away.  
"What the fuck is going on here?" Vegeta demanded an answer.  
The short man reached for his hoodie. As well as the other two. Vegeta was shocked to see who they really were. Standing right before him were Goten, Trunks, and the one and only Guardian of Earth, Dende.  
"Hello Father..." the futuristic Trunks said.


	17. Prince Vegeta's Objective

Vegeta refused to believe at what he was seeing. "This is absolute bullshit." he shook his head. He put his hands on his head, looking like he was stressed. "I have got to be having a nightmare."  
"Father..."  
"You..." Vegeta tried to put the pieces together. "Are you the same Trunks that warned us about the Androids?"  
He just nodded his head.  
"This is can't be real..." once again, Vegeta was freaking out. "I'm supposed to be dead! She killed me."  
"I know it's a lot to process, Vegeta." Dende told him calmly. "If you could just bare with us, we will be able to explain everything."  
"What is there to explain?" Vegeta said. "I've lost everything."  
"That is why we sent you back." Trunks stepped in. "We gave you a chance save Bulla, father."  
"If it weren't for your screw up." Goten scoffed.  
"Insult me one more time..." Trunks threatened him. "I swear, I'll..."  
"You'll what?" he got up into Trunks's face.  
"You really want to know?"  
"You bet." Goten kept on taunting him. "All your threats have been empty."  
They bumped heads together angrily. Another figure walked in at the best time possible; Piccolo.  
"That's enough out of you two!" Piccolo said.  
"Great!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Another Alternative character!"  
"Actually, Vegeta." Dende corrected him. "Us three are the ones from this  
timeline."  
"At the moment." Trunks grunted.  
"Hey!" Goten heard Trunks say. "If it wasn't for him, the two of us wouldn't be here!"  
"Oh! Another one!" Vegeta threw his hands up in the air. "Why don't we just throw in Mr. Satan for crying out loud."  
"Someone say my name?" Mr. Satan said in his usual voice. There he stood in the light with his afro and champ belt. He walked in.  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Vegeta shouted. "Is he from the present as well? If so, this guy is a complete goofball!"

Ignoring what Vegeta said, he kept walking in.  
"Goten, Trunks. You two can leave now. The three of us have to talk to Vegeta."  
They both respected their orders and left the room immediately. Vegeta watched them as they two left the room. Once they were longer visible, Vegeta turned back to the others.  
"Somebody better start explaining to me about what the HELL is going on here!"  
"It's quite a tale Vegeta." Piccolo informed him. "It's not even an easy one to hear, let alone tell."  
"As if I gave a crap." Vegeta started to tap his feet growing impatient."I only want to hear it from the Nameks, NOT from this human fool."  
"It's best you do hear it from him, in all honesty." Dende said. "Piccolo and I have other businesses to attend to."  
"What?"  
"Mr. Satan, if you'd please."  
"Certainly." Hercule requested Vegeta to follow him while the Namekians walked out.  
"How can I trust someone like you?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You are nothing but a foolish weakling."  
Hercule sighed. He closed his eyes and looked down at his feet. He then turned to him.  
"I know we haven't gotten off on great terms, Vegeta." he started off. "but please, I know what to do to correct my wrongdoings."

The two two reached a tall spiral staircase leading upstairs. They started to go up. As they were going upstairs, Vegeta noticed the windows on the walls weren't just ordinary windows. They were showing moving pictures, like on TV. They were showing events that were leading up to a potential future. Through those  
Window Visions, Vegeta has seen the world as a corrupted place. There was one showing a shadowy figure standing on top of a mountain, holding a flag that was flowing with the wind. He couldn't exactly see who. He squinted his eyes to see if he could get a closer look, but still couldn't figure it out. Hercule noticed him  
standing still in front of the window. He walked back down to him.  
"Standing on that Mountaintop is someone we all fear." he told Vegeta in a tone that did not sound pleasing.  
"Who is it?"  
"He was our friend." Hercule said. "He was more than a friend to others. He's the reason why we came to you."  
"Hercule," Vegeta said. "Enough of your unnecessary suspense! Tell me!"  
"It's...Goku..."

Vegeta looked at the window once again. He saw fire arounf the mountain and slavery going on all around him. The shadowy figure finally became clear. It really was Kakarot. Kakarot was never known to betray the ones who have always been by his side. Just seeing that it was Kakrot made him question his purpose about  
being on Earth even more. He turned over to Hercule.  
"Each one of us here has an objective, Vegeta." Mr. Satan continued. "Yours is the the biggest. You have to stop all of this from happening."  
Vegeta took in a big breath. He put his teeth together in frustration. He clenched his fists as his face grew red with anger. "What do you want me to do?" he finally said. Mr. Satan took that as Vegeta's acceptance. He requested Vegeta to follow him once again so he could tell him of the potential possibility. They continued up the stairs. Just as they opened the door, they both saw the rest of them waiting for the both of them. They walked toward them. Just then, things started to get windy. Piccolo walked closer to the edge They all then heard a loud rumbling noise. He look over the edge and was knocked back by a strong force. They all couldn't believe who it was. Flying right in front of them was an army of Cell Juniors. Leading them was CellMa and Javis. Up came monitor.  
"Well, well, well..." Cell said appearing on screen. "It seems like you were right,  
Javis. Those two are still alive."  
After analyzing CellMa, Trunks finally realized who it was.  
"Marron?" he said her name. Once he did, she looked over at him. She saw him staring at her. Just seeing his regular short light blue hair and muscly body. Those eyes. She thought to herself that she has seen those before. His sword was on his back. He wore his Dark Blue Jacket and Black Sleeveless Shirt. He wore the belt around his black pants. Once she realized who it was, she returned to normal old Marron.  
"T-Trunks?"

Piccolo looked over and saw Trunks walking closer to Marron.  
"Trunks!" he warned him. "NO! Don't!"  
He ignored his warning and continued to walk closer. Goten just stood there in fear. Dende tried to push him to get going, but he stood there frozen still. Piccolo ran over to Goten to see what was going on.  
"Why aren't you doing anything?"  
"I-I..." Goten stuttered.  
Dende and Piccolo looked at each other.  
"You mean the both of you never knew?" Dende said.  
"I never knew." Future Goten admitted. "She never told the future us anything about her and Cell."  
"Future Bulla and Future Pan did."  
"THEY KNEW?!"he turned to them. They heard Vegeta yell his son's name.  
"Get away from her, Trunks!"  
They all turned to Trunks. Marron got down onto the area and they got closer to each other. The four of them just watched as they got closer.  
"T...Trunks?" Marron said. "Is that...you?"  
He slid his hand down Marron's face. He smiled. There was a twinkle in his eye.  
"You do remember me..." Trunks said quietly.  
"How could I forget about a person I truly loved?"  
"Ugh..." Javis was disgusted to see this sight. He flew over to them. "Enough of this love". He turned to Trunks. "She already has one. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have had this beautiful army."  
"You forced her into doing this."  
"Trunks!" Piccolo called out. "Don't tempt him."  
Trunks ignored his warning and continued on. "Cell yearned for someone to mate with and you took her. You kidnapped her from us!"  
"She was the one who snuck in." Javis cackled. "I just happened to be by and ordered them to take her to Cell."  
"You were still a part of this."  
"You really do have the attitude of your father." Javis smirked. "You really should've listened to Piccolo, boy."

With the snap of Javis's fingers, Marron returned to her evil side. She tried to fight it, but it was just too strong for her to overcome it.  
"Marron?" Trunks backed away.  
"Run...Trunks...!" Marron put her hands up as she struggled to say. "GO!"  
He backed away shaking. All of a sudden, she looked up into the sky and threw her ups up like she had been overtaken. Once that was over, she started to breathe heavily. She looked down on the ground panting.  
"...Marron?" Trunks said once more.  
She looked over at Vegeta's son. "The Marron you once fell in love with is no more..." she responded, walking closer. "I am new and improved."  
"I know you're still in there."  
"The good in me is no longer existent." she kept on saying. "How could I have loved a fool like you?"  
"This isn't you Marron" he tried to explain.  
She raised her hand in front of her face. She lowered her eyes and and brought her fingers closer to the palm of her hand. Trunks started to shake. He gulped at the thought of what was going to happen next.  
"Think of this as your swan song..." Javis smirked evilly. "Farewell...Admiral Trunks."  
Before they knew it, they saw Trunks's face starting to puff up. His nose was swelling up. His lips were getting bigger and bigger. His cheeks looked like they were full of air.  
"TRUNKS!" Goten screamed.


	18. Bringing in Hell

Trunks's face was starting to explode. All that would be left of him would be his body.  
"TRUNKS!" his best friend, Goten, screamed out. He tried to go out and help him. Piccolo ended up holding Goten back. He looked over at him. He shook his head.  
"It's too late, Goten." he sounded sad. "There's nothing we can do now."  
Trunks started to scream in pain. The five of them all watched in horror just as  
Future Trunks was about to die for real this time. Bringing him back with the Dragon Balls was not an option since he was already brought back to life with them during Cell's first visit. They heard Future Trunks scream for the final time. The pain was finally over, he was forever headless. His headless body fell to the ground. CellMa burned it to ashes. She looked up at the others.  
"My son..." Vegeta thought to himself in shock. "I should've done the request."  
"What should I do with the others, Master?" Cellma looked over at Cell who was on the screen.  
"Let the others handle them, my sweet." Cell responded. "Return to me. You did well today."  
"As you command." CellMa said. She left the area and flew back down to Cell to let the army handle the others. Javis looked back at the other five. Three of which were in fighting positions. Javis put his arm up as a sign for his army to prepare to attack.  
"Hercule..." Piccolo looked over his shoulder at him. "Take Dende and leave."  
"But..."  
"There's no time to waste!" he interrupted him in a stern voice. Mr. Satan gulped and took Dende by the arm.  
"Let's go!" he told him as he dragged Dende to safety.  
"Get them." Javis finally ordered.  
"You two ready?" Piccolo looked at Vegeta and Goten.  
"For Trunks..." Goten said.  
"For Trunks." Piccolo said right after.

A swarm of Cells flew right toward them. They did the same. They yelled as they flew at each other. On the other side of the fight, Mr. Satan and Dende were doing their best to escape to safety.  
"Don't you think you should go back and help them?"  
"As much as I would love to," Hercule stated. "Our lives are much more valuable."  
"You're a hero though, Mr. Satan."  
"Kid," he said. "In case you have forgotten, I am no hero. This place has pretty much wiped me from existence after all of you came out."  
They finally arrived at their vehicle. Waiting for them was Tien and Chiaotzu. He tossed Dende into the back o0f the Vehicle and shut the door. In the front driving was Tien. He closed the doors before Dendo could ask if he was coming along. Tien started up the engine. Once the doors were closed, Mr. Satan hit the vehicle and off it flew.  
"Wait!" They heard Dende's voice cry out. "What about Mr. Satan?"  
"Your life is more important right now." Chiaotzu looked over at him.  
"We can't just leave him there!"  
"We made him a promise, Dende." Tien joined in. "That promise was to keep you safe so we can have the Dragon Balls."  
"They are after you too, Dende." Chiaotzu added. "Without you, the balls would cease to exist and we can't wish everyone back."

As they were talking, they felt an engine go out. Tien was starting to lose  
control. He tried to go to the backup engine, but those backup engines seemed to be out of control too. They found themselves about to crash. When Tien looked outside, he found out that Goten's shadow was responsible.  
"Oh shit..." Tien said. The shadow then appeared in front of them, holding up the vehicle with a single hand.  
"Give me the Guardian!" it told them.  
"IT CAN TALK?!" they all said at the same time. It threw a punch at the  
windshield, cracking it. It threw another one and glass as all over the place. It reached in, trying to grab Chiaotzu who was sitting in the front. Chiaotzu ended up biting a finger of the shadows. He bit down on it hard, causing it to rip open. The shadow used his other hand to chop his biters neck. Just as he was about to do that, a hand came out of nowhere. Floating right there was Present day Goten.  
"Why don't you fight me first before picking on smaller people?"  
"My pleasure..." Shadow Goten showed his nasty teeth.

The Shadow Goten threw the first punch. Present day Goten took his fist and threw it back at him, hitting him in his own face, leaving a print upon his face. The Shadow shrieked in pain.  
"Try again, Hell Saiyan."  
"Hell Saiyan?" Cell scratched his chin as he watched the fight between. He figured that was a good nickname for the Shadows as they are complete opposites of the Saiyans who lived on Earth. "I should use that."  
He turned his focus back onto the fight.  
Once the Hell Goten healed itself, he smirked at him once more. He started tro chuckle.  
"You really think you can defeat me?"  
"You'll be a challenge." Goten smiled back. "but, yeah. I can. You clearly have forgotten that Goku is my father."  
"He is yours just as mush as he is mine." the Hell Saiyan responded to his taunt. "He flew straight toward him.  
"Wait...what?" Goten's eyes grew wide opened. The Shadow Goten used his head to head-butt him right in the stomach. Goten grunted in pain. He slowly picked up his hand and told the plane carrying the others to go away. The Devil Goten laughed to himself.  
"Had enough, Goten?"  
"You really think a head-butt in the stomach can stop me?" Goten put his hand over the pain, grunting.  
"Not just a head-butt." Hell Goten responded. "but this as well."

Shadow Goten put his hands together and slowly took them apart. Appearing in between his hands was a blackhole. A hole filled with emptiness and no chance of returning upon entering. Shadow Goten began to cackle.  
"Seems like your time is up!"  
He released the blackhole from his hand as it grew bigger. It ban to make a suction noise. Goten tried his best to stay put, but it was just too powerful to handle.  
"I hope you said your farewells, Goten!" the Hell Saiyan cackled. "because you won't be coming back!"  
Goten was struggling. He was being dragged in closer and closer. He did his best to stay put, but it was no use.  
"I...can't...give...up!" Goten grunted. He closed his eyes. His tiume was growing closer and closer.  
"Come on little bro!" he heard Gohan's voice. "You're not trying hard enough! That's not the little brother I know."  
Goten gasped and opened his eyes. "G...Gohan...?" he said, looking around. "But...you..."  
"That doesn't mean I can't talk to you." Gohan smiled. He was talking through King Kai. "I learned you were having trouble through King Yemma."  
"Is he OK?" Goten asked.  
"Don't worry about him, worry about yourself first!"  
"But...Mom! Videl!"  
"They will be fine." Gohan assured him. "If the worst is to come, we can always use the Dragon Balls. Yamcha has the others gathered up and they are looking for them right now."  
"De ja vu..." King Kai said to himself. Gohan just scoffed. "  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"Use the Kamehameha." a voice came out of nowhere.  
"Huh?" the three of them all said.  
"Hi Daddy! Hi Uncle Goten!"  
"PAN?!" All three of them said again.  
"H-how?"  
"Baba told me what was happening." she explained. "So, I'm able to use the Crystal ball she uses to communicate with you guys. I can't see another family member of mine die."  
"Who the hell are you talking to?" Shadow Goten said.  
"Uhh, guys..." King Kai interrupted. "I hate to interrupt, but Goten is running out of time!"  
"Use it now Uncle!" pan repeated.

Gotern turned Super Saiyan and clapped his hands together. He raised his Super Saiyan Level to Super Saiyan 2.  
"Kame..." he started to say.  
"No..." Shadow Goten's red eyes grew bigger.  
"Hame..."  
"DAMMIT!" Shadow Goten tried to escape. He flew up higher to avoid the explosion of the Blackhole that was created.  
"HAA!" Goten released the ball of energy.  
The energy flew straight towards the Blackhole. The rest watched in anticipation, expecting the blackhole was destroyed. Their expectations were dashed as the Blackhole grew bigger and stronger after swallowing the Kamehameha."  
King Kai gasped. Cell was filled with excitement after seeing what had happened.  
"Haha!" Cell said. "Not even a Kamehameha from a Super Saiyan level 2 can damage a Blackhole. How sad!"  
"H-how...?" Pan stuttered. "It should've destroyed it."  
"He's a Hell Saiyan." Old Kai walked in. "When a Hell Saiyan creates a  
Blackhole, nothing can stop it. It can suck up anything. When it's big enough, it can consume Earth into eternal darkness."  
"Our families..." Pan sounded upset.  
"There's nothing we can do." Old Kai hung his head low. "...I'm sorry."  
"No." Bulla stated. "I refuse to give up."  
They all looked at her.  
"Bulla," Pan walked over to her. "Not even a Kamehameha from a Super Saiyan can do it. You saw. We all did."  
"I know who can."  
"Bulla..." Gohan cbhimed in. "If you're talking about..."  
"Shut it, Gohan!" Bulla stopped him. "We don't have a choice."  
"He has his hands full!"  
"He must be contacted."

Old Kai gulped. He walked over to Bulla. "I hope you know what you're doing, Bulla." he said quietly.  
"Me too..." Bulla felt nervous about this. King Kai brought in the person Bulla had requested. He was brought up to speed on what was going on.  
"Any last words, Goten?" Shadow Goten said.  
He was running out of time. "Come on..." Goten kept repeating to himself.  
"Pull yourself together..."  
All of a sudden, Goten was cut loose from the Blackhole's grip. Shadow Goten looked around for how he broke free. He looked over to his right and saw Piccolo holding an unconscious Goten in his arms. Piccolo also brought the plane that had Dende safe inside it with him. He opened the door and placed Goten inside. Goten slowly opened his eyes.  
"Pi...Piccolo...?" he said wearily.  
"You did well, kid." Piccolo smiled. "I'll take it from here."  
"YOU!" Shadow Goten appeared from behind. "Namekian, You shouldn't have interfered."  
Piccolo looked behind his shoulders and grunted at the sight of Shadow Goten. He told Goten to stay put and flew off to finish trhe fight against the Hell Saiyan.


	19. Late Information

With Goten now resting, it was up to Piccolo to stop Shadow Goten from  
consuming Earth into eternal darkness.  
"Away with yo u Namek!" Shadow Goten hissed at Piccolo. "I have don't wish to pick a fight with you."  
He just chuckled at the Hell Saiyan's suggestion. "You clearly don't pay attention to me." he told Shadow Goten off. "You should know I back down from no fight. Especially when they are after my friends."  
"Friends?" Shadow Goten taunted. "Gohan really did change you."  
Piccolo was growing impatient. "Are we just going to fly here and talk or fight?"  
"Ah, very well." Shadow Goten said.  
He made the first move. He had some kind of aura around him. He yelled as he flew towards his opponent. Piccolo disappeared then reappeared above the Shadow. He aimed straight to his back; elbow first. He succeeded in hitting him right in the center of his spine. A loud crack was heard. The Shadow shrieked in pain. He lifted his closest knee. With no hesitation, his knee went straight for between his legs. That attack kicked his straight up in the sky. As he was soaring higher, Piccolo reappeared once more behind the enemy. He took the enemy by the chest.  
"You kill me in front of you." Shadow Goten said, out of breath.  
"So it would seem." Piccolo smirked. "Well, at least to you."  
"...What?"  
Piccolo dug his fingertips into the Shadows chest. The screams from the shadow was deafening.

Back in the Otherworld, Dabura and Babidi learned about what was  
happening from Baba.  
"WHAT?!" they both said.  
"She said that Piccolo will be able to defeat the Shadow Goten." she informed them.  
"Has she no idea what she did?" Babidi exclaimed.  
"I don't see what the problem is."  
"Baba!" Dabura said. "These Shadows can't be defeated!"  
"Piccolo is tearing this guy apart."  
"SHIT!" they both ran to an available screen so they could see what was  
happening. As the monitor turned on, they saw Piccolo dig his fingernails into the Shadow's chest.  
"No...no...NO!" they both said at the same time.  
"Ok, I'm clearly missing something here." Baba was confused.  
"Going for a Hell Saiyan's chest is not the way to beat one!" Babidi answered.  
Baba still was confused.  
"Baba!" Dabura said. "Hell Soldiers are Blackholes themselves!"  
Once she heard that, she immediately contacted King Kai. Little did she know it was too late.  
"You fucking fool!" the shadow told Piccolo. "You have no idea what you have unleashed!"  
"Stop your bullshit!" Piccolo demanded.  
"Don't you get it?!" it continued. "You going for my chest releases the Blackhole!"  
"...WHAT?!" Piccolo's eyes opened wide.  
"We shadows are blackholes!" it continued to go on. "You digging into my chest has spelled doomed for the both of us!"

After it had said that, Piccolo immediately let go. The Shadow was shaking  
immensely. He turned around and looked at his opponent. A hole was growing in his chest. Piccolo backed away.  
"It's too late, Piccolo." the Shadow was slowly dying. "At least I won't be going alone."  
With that, the shadow screamed and turned into a big blackhole. P{iccolo did his best to flee from it. Flying towards him was Goten. He flew as fast as he could as soon as he saw Piccolo in danger.  
"PICCOLO!" Goten yelled his name.  
"Goten!" Piccolo was running out of time. "Go! Get away!"  
"I can't lose you too!"  
"Don't worry about me!" Piccolo told him. "Worry about yourself!"  
Just as he said that, Piccolo was sucked right into the hole. The hole closed and then exploded.  
"NOOOO!" Goten reached his arm out. He covered his eyes from the  
brightness of the light. He opened his eyes and saw that the sky was blue once more. He hung his head low.  
"Piccolo..." a tear dropped from his cheek as he closed his eyes.

Dabura turned off the monitor and slammed on the table. "Damn it!" he let out. "We should've told them before it was too late."  
"We didn't know he was going to do this, let alone go this far, Dabura." Babidi said.  
"Still." he was still angered. "King Yemma trusted us. We let him down."  
"We did what we could do." Babidi said. "The only thing we can do is still help them."  
Dabura shoved Babidi away. "No."  
"N-no?"  
"She doesn't need me anymore. I am of no use to her. I've let them down."  
"Dabura!" Babidi was shocked. "Y-you can't be serious!"  
"I wish I wasn't." he continued. "It's all up to you now, Babidi. I've brought them here. I set up this program and I didn't give out all information. I failed them. I failed the girls. I'm setting a new objective for myself."  
"Where are you going?"  
Babidi noticed the halo above Dabura's head was gone.  
"You planned this?"  
"Pan is Gohan's daughter." Dabura walked towards the door. "She deserves the same teacher he father once had. Pan will now be trained by Piccolo and Gohan."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Now that I am alive once more." he started to end his talk with Babidi. "I will do what my new personality should be doing;helping those who are on Earth. Take this as my goodbye Babidi. It was good to work with you again. As we both know, all good things must come to an end."

With those words. Dabura headed out the door with hopes to start a brand new life. Babidi just stood there in awe.  
"Dabura..." Babidi said sadly. He has lost his comrade once more. Dabura had talked him into helping the girls after he was approached by the Kais.  
Back in the training center, Pan was angered by the fact of seeing that her once trainer had been sucked into a black hole. Bulla closed her eyes and a tear dropped down her cheek. She clenched her fists.  
"It's all my fault..." she said quietly. "I should've never gotten him involved with Goten's fight."  
"No one predicted that they were blackholes, Bulla." Old Kai comforted her. "You can't blame it on yourself."  
"It was my idea, Old Kai." Bulla looked up. Her eyes were filled with rage. She grew louder. "Now, he's trapped in that Blackhole for eternity because of me."  
"Bulla..." Pan put her hand on her shoulder. "Old Kai is right, You can't blame yourself."  
Bulla kept on taking in deep breaths. She swallowed hard. She She gritted her teeth together. She started to breath through her nose. She started to grunt.  
"I'm tired of innocent people dying down there." Bulla said. It seemed to them she was growing angry by the second. "It's like I can't hold it in for much longer."  
Without realizing it, Gohan was still listening in. His eyes grew opened.  
"King Kai..." he told him.  
"I know..."  
Even Baba and Old Kai knew what was going on.  
"Get everyone out..NOW!" Gohan ordered them.  
"What the hell is going on?" Pan started to back away.  
"Baba, you need to evacuate the area." Old Kai stated. "I'll stay here and try to calm her down."

Fortuneteller Baba grabbed Pan and immediately left. Old Kai stayed behind. Baba warned the others around the area about what was happening. They all grabbed their stuff and followed her out. While being dragged out, Pan contacted her father.  
"Daddy?" she said. "What's happening?"  
"It'll be okay, Pan." Gohan comforted her. "I'm on my way there with King Kai. You'll see her again."  
"Be careful, Dad..."  
"I will." Gohan smiled. "I've been trained in this."  
King Kai and Gohan nodded. They started to head towards the training grounds. They finally arrived and bumped into Babidi. They ran to Old Kai. They slammed the door opened and saw Old Kai trying to calm her down.  
"Bulla!" they heard them say. "You have to keep it in!"  
Bulla kept on grunting. The ceiling was falling apart. An aura was beginning to appear around her.  
"Too many have died..." she began to say. "We have failed them all."  
"It's not your fault!" Gohan stepped in. "Contain yourself."  
"First Pan," Bulla kept on going. Her eyes began to change. "Then my own father. Now, they lose Piccolo."  
"Your father is alive!" Babidi stepped in as well. "He was rescued by a team!"  
"They take us hostage..." Bulla ignored Babidi's words. "He threatens to kill me and my family."  
Babidi walked closer to Bulla. He grabbed her arm, trying to help Old Kai calm her down.  
"Bulla!" he tried to say. "Listen!"

She turned to Babidi. Her eyes were glowing and her muscles were growing stronger. She slapped him away; causing him to fly backwards and hit a wall outside the room. King Kai ran out to make sure he was okay. He helped Babidi out while the other two were still trying to calm her down. Bulla's hair started to change from her original hair color to blonde. It was going back and forth.  
"It's happening too soon." Gohan told Old Kai.  
"Unbelievable..." Old Kai was amazed.  
"It really is fascinating to see..."  
They gave up on trying to get Bulla to calm down. They knew it was best for her to just let it all out. She has kept in inside her for far too long. It was just like how Goku first became a Super Saiyan. This time, it was Vegeta's daughter who would become the first female Super Saiyan. Finally, there was an explosion. Pan and the others were watching from afar.  
"Noo...!" Pan gasped.


	20. Ripping Through the Shadows

An explosion was seen from the training center where Bulla was having her episode. Pan was with Babidi and King King. Alongside with them was  
Fortuneteller Baba.  
"Noo...!" Pan gasped. "Bulla..."  
"She's fine." King Kai assured her. "She just accomplished something we didn't expect so soon."  
She knew where this was going. "She's a Super Saiyan, isn't she?" Pan was getting excited.  
The three of them smiled. Pan looked back at the location of the explosion. "My Dad told me the story of how Grandpa Goku became a Super Saiyan. He was the first ever to become a Super Saiyan. Now, Bulla is the first ever female Super  
Saiyan."  
"It's quite the honor." King Kai mentioned. "Especially for a female."  
Pan raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "...and what is THAT supposed to mean?"  
King Kai got nervous and backed away, shaking his hands. "No no no! I didn't mean it like that at all!"  
"Well?"  
King Kai cleared his throat. "From what I heard from Prince Vegeta, a female Super  
Saiyan was never seen before. There were female Saiyans of course, but never with incredible power of a Super Saiyan."  
"Interesting..." Pan looked back at the location.

Bulla was finally calmer. Her hair was blonde and smooth. She was still  
breathing heavily. Gohan and Old Kai both took caution. They slowly approached her. Her back was turned and she was looking down at the floor. Her hands were still fists.  
"Her power is unbelievable." Gohan said quietly. "She's just as strong as her father when he reached the first Super Saiyan level."  
"No, Gohan." Old Kai said. "She went past her first super Saiyan form."  
"What?"  
"Her power is outstanding."  
"How can one skip the first level?"  
"Seeing a family member die before her eyes, plus being held hostage then killed, and seeing Piccolo get sucked into eternal darkness, her anger just built up within her."  
Gohan was amazed. "That's how."  
"Yes," Old Kai finished. "She kept all that anger bottled up inside her. That's how she was able to skip the first phase."  
Bulla released her fists and her fingers dangling. She was still in Super Saiyan form. She closed her eyes and put her hands up. Old Kai and Gohan just looked at her weirdly. She took in a few more deep breaths and started to pull her hands apart. As she did so, she created a portal.  
"Can a Super Saiyan do that?" Old Kai whispered to Gohan.  
Gohan shook his head with his mouth opened. She was creating another blackhole.  
"Her Shadow is still in her!"  
"Bulla!" Gohan ran over to her. "What are you doing?!"

She looked over her shoulder with red eyes.  
"Bulla is gone." she told them. "I have taken over her body."  
"This isn't good." Old Kai said.  
Bulla swung out her hand; flicking Gohan away. Old Kai ran over to him as Bulla entered the blackhole she created. Once she entered, the hole disappeared. He helped Gohan up from the ground. He dusted himself off. They both just stood there and stared at where Bulla disappeared; hoping it won't be the last time they saw her. Inside the blackhole, Bulla flew. She soon enough met up with Shadow Goten and Piccolo who were fighting it out in the eternal dark.  
"Goten!" she said.  
They both looked over at her.  
"Bulla!?" Piccolo's eyes grew wide opened. There he saw Bulla in her Super Saiyan form. "H-h-how?"  
"It's called rage, dumbass!" she scolded him.  
"Wh-wh-what happened to y-y-you?"  
"Do you plan to stop stuttering every time you speak?"  
Piccolo finally realized who it was. Once she revealed her Super Saiyan self, her shadow took over her body. Piccolo had to find a way to get her to release herself.  
"Let her go!" Piccolo demanded.  
"Or what?" Shadow Bulla taunted him. "You'll fight me? You wouldn't dare hit Vegeta's daughter, would you?"  
"Only if it would set her free."

He went straight for Bulla. He grabbed her by the neck and started to punch her stomach. Bulla reached out for Piccolo's wrist and twisted it. While he was distracted, Shadow Goten cut off one of Piccolo's feet with a blade he created from the shadows. Purple blood spewed out. He grew another foot, kicking Goten in nuts. Bulla smacked him around. Piccolo got some phlegm ready and spit in Bulla's eye. She let him go and put a hand over the burning eye. He dug his nails from both of his handsinto Bulla's sides. She screamed in pain. He pulled them out slowly as some black form started to flow out of her. Goten snapped back into reality as he saw what was happening. He could see the pain Bulla was going through. The Shadows inside Bulla was oozing out of her. He was destroying Bulla's Hell Saiyan.  
"Goten..." Shadow Bulla tried to say. "Do...some...thing..."  
"Almost...done..." Piccolo was still drowning out her inner self.  
Just before he could finish destroying it, Goten flew right into him. Bulla focused herself to suck in the shadow. He pushed Shadow Goten off of him and prepped an attack.  
"Dying Beam!"  
A thick beam of bright light went towards what didn't go into Bulla's body.  
"NO!" Bulla cried out. The light finally hit the shadow parts that have not entered her body. "Yes!"  
The shadow parts cried as they faded away.  
"Pi...Piccolo..." Bulla was returning to her normal self.  
"Don't worry Bulla." he assured her. "I will get you back to normal."  
"In your dreams, you fucking annoy Namekian!" Shadow Goten shouted at him.  
"This bastard is going to have to be taken care of first."  
Piccolo started to throw little balls of flame at first. Shadow Goten was dodging them. He kept going towards his opponent. Piccolo was running out of flames. He could feel his palms were hot. He too flew right at Shadow Goten. Piccolo put his palms up as he was flying towards. Goten screamed as he was getting closer. Finally, they clashed against one another. Piccolo put his burning hands on top of Shadow Goten's head. He started to scream. It was going through his skull.  
"BULLA-!" he screeched for help. Bulla pulled herself together and did the same. Once she was close enough. Piccolo put his burning fingernails into her side. She too began to scream. He started to feel Goten's skull. He took his hand off and moved it to his neck. He screamed even louder. His show was burning.  
Piccolo was finally winning. Once that was done. He chopped off Goten's head.  
"NOOO!" Shadow Bulla cried.

Piccolo's nails were still burning inside Bulla's body. Goten's head rolled onto the emptiness. He pickup his available hand and pointed it at Shadow Goten's head. He did his most powerful Ki Blast and shot it at the disembodied head. It head and the head started to dissolve into pieces.  
"Goten!" Bulla was upset.  
He took his fingernails out of Bulla, dragging her shadow out. Bulla was still aching from the burn he gave her. The rest of the shadow was almost out of her. He gave Bulla a pinch and she immediately passed out. No more interruptions were to be caused. Once the shadow was out, he destroyed it once and for all. He caught his breath and laid next to Bulla. To his amazement, she was still in Super Saiyan form.  
"Bull...Bulla..." he said, catching his breath. "You there...?"  
"Pic..colo?" she said quietly. "You...you saved me..."  
"I couldn't let Vegeta's daughter down now, could I?"She smiled and closed her eyes. A halo appeared about her head once again. One did appear Piccolo's as well. A bright light appeared. Piccolo picked up the body and went through. He found himself in the Otherworld. In front of him were Pan, Gohan, King Kai, Old Kai, Babidi, and Fortuneteller Baba. They were all staring at them.  
"Help me...please!" he begged.


	21. King Yemma Tells All

Babidi carried Bulla's unconscious body back to her room. He put a warm towel over her head. He encouraged everyone to leave the room. Pan refused. Baba requested that Pan should stay with her. The others left the room. Pan laid next to her friend's body and began to stroke her hair. It could be days before Bulla was back on her feet. She had been through alot already. She was still in her Super Saiyan form. They stripped Bulla of her clothes to help her injuries heal  
easier. Pan was worried for her friend.  
"Oh Bulla..." she said quietly. "This Super Saiyan form of you has exhausted your body. I'm never going to leave your side."  
She gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and cuddled up beside her. She eventually fell asleep.

As the others were walking down the hall, Piccolo suddenly attacked Babidi. He pinned him against the wall. Everyone else just started.  
"Now, I can finally end you myself."  
"Piccolo." Babidi chuckled. "Can't you see? We're already dead."  
"I will send you to Hell myself."  
"Piccolo!" Gohan stepped in. "Stop! He's on our side."  
"As if I would believe that!" Piccolo was still pinning Babidi.  
"It's true!" King Kai said. "If it weren't for him and Dabura, Pan and Bulla wouldn't be here!"  
"Bullshit!" he still didn't believe the words that were coming out of their mouths. "He's playing you! I'm not going to fall for it!"  
"It is true, Piccolo." King Yemma's voice came out of nowhere. They all heard it.  
"King Yemma?!" they all said.  
"I thought you would've faded away be now."  
"I have enough power speak to you all." Yemma wheezed. "However, I cannot for much longer. I suggest you all come to me at once so I can explain to you all on what has been happening."  
Piccolo rolled his eyes and let him go. Babidi fell to the ground catching his breath. Leading the way was Babidi, the others were right behind him. Piccolo was far behind, still trying to figure out Babidi. Gohan was alongside him.  
"How did you end up here?" Gohan asked. "I thought you were trapped in there forever."  
"As did I." Piccolo stated. "but then Bulla came in as a Super Saiyan."  
"It surprised us as well." Gohan looked at him. "It was great to see it again."  
"How exactly did she become a Super Saiyan?"  
"She had stored her anger inside her for too long." Old Kai chimed in. "After  
seeing what had happened to you and her father, who could blame her?"  
"She doesn't know, does she?"  
"I tried to tell her," Babid chimed in as well. He allowed King Kai to lead the way.

Piccolo scoffed at Babidi's involvement in their conversation. He could tell that he wasn't happy.  
"I know we never got off to a great start, Piccolo." he continued. "but I can assure you, I have changed. Dabura as well."  
"Dabura is in this?" Piccolo's eyes grew wide opened. "Both of you threatened to destroy a planet I have called home for years. How do I know that you two aren't trying to get Pan and Bulla to turn against us?"  
He crossed his arms.  
"King Yemma will be able to explain a lot more when we arrive."

They arrived at King Kai's place minutes later. They landed to find King Yemma standing outside the house; waiting.  
"It's about time." King Yemma told them.  
"You should in bed." Baba informed him.  
"I may be growing weak," Yemma coughed. "I'm not an easy person to get rid of. Also, I needed some air."  
"What is it you needed to tell us?" Piccolo cut to the chase.  
"There's a lot to tell." King Yemma started. "So much has already happened in the past four months, I can't tell where to begin."  
"Just tell them what they don't know." Babidi advised.  
"Alright," Yemma agreed. "It began a month before all these events..."

 **Four Months Ago (A Month Before the Events) (King Yemma)**

Everything was just normal. I was deciding who should stay above and who would be going below. Baba was with me that day, considering she is the only one who can travel between the living and dead worlds. I was also making sure everything down on Earth was all calm, and it was at the time. You guys weren't going through any problems. Gohan had started a family. Krillin was going to be a father and husband. Everything was well with Goku and his family. Mr. Satan was adjusting to the plans of informing the media about the heroes of Earth. Vegeta was just being himself. Everything was well on my end.

 **Present Day**

King Kai was next to talk.  
"While things were well on King Yemma's side," King Kai began his side. "Things weren't going well on our side. I could feel there was some kid of grave danger ahead for you all."

 **Four Months Ago (King Kai)**

Old Kai, Supreme Kai, and I all gathered on my home planet. We were  
discussing on some kind of danger we all felt. At the time, it wasn't so powerful as now.  
"It doesn't matter how powerful it is." Supreme Kai stated. "They have to be warned."  
"I'm with Supreme on this one, King Kai." Old Kai agreed. "We can't just wait until the last minute."  
"Doesn't it bother you that things have been this quiet for this long, King Kai?"  
Supreme Kai asked me.  
"I suppose." I sighed. "but they all have families to attend to. With Krillin almost being a husband and a father, it's quite the responsibility. Putting more on his shoulders will stress him out."  
"He's one of the heroes." a different voice appeared. Confused, we all looked back at my house. There, we saw a cloaked figure standing in the doorway. The face was covered and the cloak was white.  
"Who're you butting into a group of Kais conversation?" Old Kai scolded the stranger.  
"My name is of no importance to any of you right now."  
Old Kai grew angrier. "How dare you question a Kai with the authority to banish you to Hell!"  
The strange raised a hand and walked closer. "I have much more respect to the Kais than you realize."  
"Then you must answer who you are." Supreme Kai clarified.  
"Again, I cannot reveal my name to you just yet." the stranger said once again. "but there is one thing I can tell you."  
She removed her hoodie and there stood a young blonde girl. She seemed to be in her early teens. She explained she was born in this time. She stated very clearly that she only knew her parents for three years before they were both killed. Before we could ask anything else, she disappeared in an instant.

 **Present Day  
** "Wait," Piccolo said after King Kai finished his side. "This girl, she was Marron, wasn't she?"  
King Kai hung his head.  
"It was Krillin's daughter who informed you of all this?" Gohan was surprised. He was the only one who didn't know.

 **Four Months Ago (King Yemma)**

A week passed and I too received a visit from the mysterious person King Kai spoke of. I was doing my usual thing when Dabura came in.  
"Dabura!?" I was shocked. "What are you doing here?"  
"Didn't you request me?" he asked me. I shook my head. "I was asked to come here by someone who works for you."  
"I never asked anyone for you."  
"If you didn't," he scratched his head. "Then, who did?"  
Out she came with Fortuneteller Baba. They came through the big front doors I had for other spirits. I found it odd that a living person came into my quarters.  
"Baba!" I asked her. "What brings you here?"  
"I have a visitor who says she needs to talk to you and Dabura alone."  
"I am very busy busy."  
"She says it's urgent."  
"Alright."  
I evacuated the room so it was only me, Baba, Dabura, and the girl. She walked up and revealed her face.  
"King Yemma," she started off by saying. "It is quite the honor to meet such a powerful guy like you."  
"Cut the crap." Dabura jumped straight to it. "You are clearly here for a reason. Might as well get to it than kiss up."  
"DABURA!" I glared at him. He rolled his eyes and let the girl finish.  
"My name is Marron." she continued on. "I am the daughter of Eighteen and Krillin."  
"I thought..." I started off by saying.

She stated that she was not born yet, which cleared things up for me. She informed us that she came from twelve years into the future. A world in despair. It was controlled by a powerful enemy. Her parents were killed by those guys. She barely got to know her parents. The ones who she did get to know were Bulla, Pan, Babidi, and Dabura. Dabura asked how that was even possible. She said that he and Babidi were to train the girls when they die and go up into the other world. She said something about a betrayer, but never said the name. When I asked for the name, all she responded was that we must prevent him from helping the  
enemies. She started to go into detail about what was going to happen.

 **Present day:**

"...and what a tale it was." King Yemma finished up. "Everything she said, came true.  
Piccolo and Gohan were speechless.  
"You mentioned something about Dabura," Piccolo said. "Where is he?"  
"He was granted to the living world once after you entered the Blackhole." Babidi answered. "King Yemma granted him life again."  
"He has proved himself to be helpful in this situation and will be helping the girls mothers on their part."  
"Oh, one more thing!: King Kai said. "I would also like to add that after of the girl's warning, We Kais felt the power increasing. We were growing anxious."  
"When was this?" Piccolo questioned.  
"One month ago." King Kai said again. "Did you not hear me?"  
Piccolo growled. He realized what he meant.  
"OH!" he cleared his throat. "The day before the big reveal to the media."  
"WHAT?!" Piccolo's eyes grew wode. "You couldn't stop us then!?"  
"There was no reasoning with you guys!" Old Kai mentioned. "Even Vegeta tried to reason with Goku, but they are both stubborn in their own ways, there was noi way to reason with him."  
Gohan looked over at his friend who was still frustrated by the news.  
"Old Kai is right, Piccolo." Gohan agreed. "Once my father decides something, there's really no changes. He'll always accept a challenge."

Piccolo grunted turning around.  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"Going to the training grounds." Piccolo grunted. "They still have much to learn."  
With that said, he took off. Gohan sighed and followed.  
"You are going to have to tell him sooner or later." Baba told the Kais.  
"Now is not the time." Old Kai admitted. "The fate of the Earth rests on Vegeta's shoulders."


	22. Peek-a-Buu

All alone on the lookout was Future Goten, and Prince Vegeta. Along with them was Javis's and CellMa's huge army. They fought as much as they could. There was just too much of them.  
"Ugh..." Goten said. "It's no use! There's too many of them!"  
They all had their backs against each other with the whole army was surrounding them.  
"Just give up." Javis recommended. "There is no way you can beat us all."  
"I am a goddamn Saiyan!" Vegeta said. His teeth clenched together. "As a  
member of an extinct race, we NEVER GIVE UP!"  
Vegeta yelled and leveled up to a Super Saiyan Two. His hair changed to gold color. He began striking down those who who in his way. Goten could feel his power was enormous. He figured once he saw his daughter die, he used that to his advantage. Bodies were blown to pieces. Vegeta picked up a soldier by the neck and started to squeeze it. As he squeezed it, the soldier's head began to swell up like a balloon. Javis was watching the whole thing; scratching his chin.  
"Perhaps..." Javis said. "What if Cell was incorrect about...?  
He scratched that thought. "No, he clearly is much more stronger than the Prince."  
He continued to think about the whole thing. He then saw Goten. He was fighting as a Super Saiyan as well. Javis could've sworn he saw another Goten on the way. His eyes then grew wide opened.  
"That's impossible!" he thought to himself. "They died! I saw them!"  
He looked over to a deceased Future Trunks laying on the ground headless.  
"No...!" Javis backed away. "I saw them kill them both! Was it all a setup?! By them!?"  
He started to back away. He stuttered at the sight.  
"Wake up!" a harsh voice said within him. "You're not supposed to be afraid."  
"I-I..."  
"So what?" the harsh voice continued to go on. "They're from the future. S are we. Did Cell give up when he came from the future in a time machine?"  
"N-no..." Javis put his hands on his head. "Th-this can't be happening!"  
"But it is!" the voice inside him replied. "If you can't do handle this, best stay out of the kitchen."  
"No," Javis felt sweaty. He was holding his inside self from taking over. "This is my fight. Cell will not allow this!"  
"Well, let's ask him, why don't we?"

The voice inside Javis used telepathy to talk to Cell through his mind. Soon enough Cell was in Javis head. He began to get migraine. He grunted as he put one hand on his forehead and another on his stomach. Future Goten saw what was happening.  
"No..." he grew worried. "He's not fighting it!"  
"You wanted to be strong!" the dark voice said. "Cell put me in you. You turned into a Saiyan!"  
"This isn't...what I...I wanted..."  
"You felt the Z fighters thought of you as a weakling!" the dark voice continued.  
"I...I wanted power, but not this." Javis told the voice.  
"Release me!"  
"No!" Javis fought back. "They're my friends! I've let them down!"  
"You've let yourself down!" the voice got louder inside his head.  
"Javis!" Goten shouted. "Fight it!"  
"I...I can't..." he started to pull on his skin. He clenched his teeth. His hands turned into fists as he was struggling to keep it inside him. "He's...too...strong!"  
"Finish it, Buu!" Cell ordered the voice.

Goten flew up in the air to try to help him, but was ultimately blocked by a Cell Junior.  
"Going somewhere?" it said in a high pitched laugh.  
The Cell Junior punched Goten in the gut, sending him down to the ground. Vegeta, still a Super Saiyan two, saw what had happened. He flew towards the Cell Junior and blew it up with a ki blast. He powered up once more and kept it  
going for a while. He kept turning with the blast in his hands; destroying all the Cells that were going after him. Goten slowly got up. He put his right hand over his left hip to slow the bleeding. The Cell Junior that attacked him had cut deep into his side. He limped inside the Guardian's palace. The palace was half destroyed due to the fight. He tried to go up the stairs, but fell onto a step not too far up. He started to cough up blood. It dripped down the stairs as he he coughed it up. He was losing too much.  
"Damn..." GFoten groaned, his back on the steps. "Those Cell Juniors, they're...they're different."  
He took a few more breaths as he closed his eyes. Before closing them, he heard footsteps. He saw a blurry figure pick him up. The only part he saw of the figure was his chest. He immediately figured out who it was. The person carried him to the back of the palace where Tien had quietly landed the vehicle. He opened the back door. With Dende's help, he laid him down safely onto the ground.  
"You can heal him, right?"  
He looked over at the present day Goten. He was laying down next to him. The difference about the two is that The Future Goten has a scar over his left eye.  
"It's a pretty big cut." Dende admitted. "but, I can."  
The person who helped Future Goten jumped out of the plane.  
"Dabura!" Dende said. He looked back at him. "Be careful."  
"You too." he responded. He closed the doors and gave Tien the okay. He watched as the plane disappeared into the sky. The only ones on the lookout were now Dabura, Vegeta, and the Cell's Army. Dabura heard a yell coming from the front. He ran inside to reach the front.

Javis was struggling even harder to keep Super Buu inside him.  
"I won't let you do this!" he told him. "I can do this without your help!"  
"You clearly can't!" Super Buu kept trying. "You are a weak fool. For that, you must be destroyed!"  
Javis took more deep breaths. He held his breath in as the last one.  
"Wh-what are you doing?"  
"Preventing this from happening." Javis said through his mind.  
Super Buu knew what that meant. He began to sound worried.  
"WHAT?!" Buu's voice said. "You...you can't!"  
"It's the only way!"  
"You do it, and it's the end for not only me, but you as well!"  
"...I know..." Javis  
He closed his eyes and screamed. A light appeared around him. Vegeta just looked over at him in awe.  
"What the hell?" Vegeta wondered. "Is he...blowing himself up?"  
The last of Javis's screams were heard. Next, a big blinding flashing light  
appeared. The Cell Juniors around Javis were killed. Vegeta covered his eyes as the light started to disappear. CellMa was also shocked to see that it had taken a  
shocking turn. Vegeta opened his eyes and he was gone.  
"He...he's dead." Vegeta's mouth was opened. He couldn't figure out if it was some kind of trick.  
"Javis..." CellMa said quietly. "Buu..."  
In just a matter of seconds, a pink bubble started to form. Vegeta's eyes grew wide opened.  
"WHAT?!" he said. "H-H-HOW?!"  
Arms popped out. Legs soon after. A stomach was growing and a head finally showed. There he was, Super Buu. Javis's hidden form. Buu checked himself out. He put his hands on his face and looked at them.  
"I'm...alive?" even he was surprised.  
"I couldn't afford to lose you, Super Buu." Cell's voice said in his head. "You're too valuable."  
"Thank you, m'lord."  
He looked down and saw Vegeta quaking. He smirked as he started right down at Vegeta. He turned around and saw CellMa looking up at him.  
"You know what to do."  
"Of course." Super Buu replied.

He ordered CellMa and the rest to leave. They did as they were told. Cell just wanted Super Buu and Vegeta up on the Lookout. What the they didn't realize was that Dabura was alive and on the lookout as well.  
"I'm on my way, Vegeta." Dabura said to himself. Soon enough, Dabura had a little surprise himself. Appearing right in front of him was the good Buu. He too was alive once more.  
"Buu?"  
"Buu is alive!"


	23. The Faces of Buu

As CellMa and the others left, Super Buu and Vegeta were staring off at each other. Inside the Guardian's Palace, Dabura was running through the halls when he was suddenly stopped by Buu appearing right in front of him.  
"Buu?"  
"Buu is alive!"  
"I don't understand..."  
"King Yemma gave Buu live as well." he answered. "Buu has been waiting here for you for long time."  
"So, he gave you life before me?"  
"Yes."  
"I still don't..."  
"Allow Buu to explain." he asked for Dabura's patience. Even thought he hardly had any time, he graciously accepted to listen to Buu.

 **Four Days Ago**

Buu was walking down the streets of the Otherworld market; looking for something to eat. He found many delicious things. He drooled over sweets and other junk food. The people working at the stalls are aware of Buu's eating habits. Once they saw him, they would take it away before he could steal. They'd ask for money, but he wouldn't have any. Bulla held his money for him. He realized he had  
forgotten to ask his friend for money. He tried to explain, but they refused to listen. Buu was about to lose his temper until he realized the promise he made to Bulla the first day they arrived in Otherworld.  
"Please Buu." he thought back. "Promise me you won't act like a big baby when something doesn't go your way."  
"Buu promises!" he crossed his heart. He saw Bulla smile inside his head. He snapped back to reality.  
"Well?" the stall owner asked. "Do you have money or not?"  
"Buu go get money and return!" he said, running off. As he was running back, King Kai reached him.  
"Buu?" he said. "Buu, can you hear me?"  
"Huh?" he was confused. "Where is voice coming from?"  
"I'm on my home planet." he explained to Buu. "I am able to locate where one is and communicate with them."  
"Ooo..." Buu said. "Buu want to try too!"  
"You already-" King Kai tried explaining. "Just forget it. Anyway, I'm calling you because King Yemma is asking for you."  
"King Yemma?"  
"Yes."  
"Is he the big red guy who King Vegeta tried to kill?"  
King Kai lowered his eyebrows in despair. "Yes."  
"He want to talk to me?"  
"That's what I just said."  
"OK!" Buu accepted. "but later. Buu go get money for food."  
"You can eat later. he's requesting you now."  
"I have no idea where you are."  
"Didn't Goku teach you instant transmission?"  
"Yes."  
"Use that to locate me and teleport your fat ass over here."  
Once he said that, King Kai slapped himself on the head.  
"You call Buu fat?!"  
"No no no!" King Kai said quickly. Cold sweat was dripping down his face. "What I meant was get yourself over here so King Yemma can talk to you."  
"Oh, OK!" he ended the call.

King Kai gave off a sigh of relief once that was over.  
"Great call calling him fat, King Kai." Fortuneteller Baba came up from behind.  
"Hey!" King Kai wiped the sweat off his forehead. "He scares me."  
They waited for him to arrive. Once he did, they took him to King Yemma where Buu was granted life. He told Buu that he is to return to the lookout and not show himself until Dabura arrives. He explained that it is crucial that he helps  
Mr. Satan with Vegeta. He told him that Dabura will be helping with the search of the Dragon Balls and protecting those who search for the Dragon Balls from any danger. He made sure Buu was clear on the plan. Even though he isn't the  
brightest, he understood it completely. King Yemma warned him that he will have to wait for a few days for Dabura to arrive. Buu accepted that fact and left right away to the living world. The three of them discussed if they really can count on Buu. King Yemma said he had faith in that one. The thing he didn't tell Buu was that he was going to meet his evil form.

 **Present Day**

"Hmm..." Dabura scratched his chin. "I must say, Buu. I am impressed you waited for me this long."  
"Mr. Satan teach Buu patience."  
"You really have improved." Dabura congratulated him. "However, we mustn't be happy yet."  
"Huh?"  
"Vegeta is trouble right now."  
"Then we must help friend."  
Buu ran off. Dabura stopped him before he could get out.  
"He didn't tell you, did he?"  
"Didn't tell Buu what?"  
"Do you even know what's out there?"  
"Army full of bad guys."  
"Not anymore Buu." Dabura hung his head. He didn't want to say it, but he knew he had to.  
"Buu confused."  
Dabura sighed.

"Augh!" Vegeta grunted as he hit the ground. Super Buu just laughed.  
"Did that hurt Vegeta?" he smiled at him.  
"Not as much as this is going to hurt you!"he taunted back. "Photon Blast!"  
A big light beam headed towards Super Buu. He dodged it just in time. He laughed and asked if that was all he got. Vegeta just smirked. The blast acted like a boomerang and hit Super Buu from behind. It injured his back. He grew angry.  
"Neat trick." he rubbed his back. He tilted his head and aimed towards Vegeta. "Explosive Dive!"  
Vegeta put a shield around him as he got closer. He protected himself from the dive attack. He grabbed Super Buu by the neck and slammed him on the ground. While he was still on the ground, Vegeta stomped his feet and waves came out. He called that attack a Stomp wave. A stomp wave is an attack that sends out blasts that harms the opponent while on the ground. When the final ground blast was about to hit, Super Buu got up and redirected it towards Vegeta. It sent him flying back. He arrived at the edge of the lookout. His head was dangling. Super Buu walked over and crushed his leg.  
"You should've stayed dead." he showed his ugly teeth. "Enjoy the fall. It's a shame we have to end this fight so soon."  
He looked back up at Super Buu. "How did you get to be so strong?"  
"When Cell brought me back after the explosion," he explained. "He was able to give me abilities that Javis didn't have through his mind. Guaranteed, I'm not as strong as Cell, but I am the strongest one here. This fight has proved that."  
"Cell will be defeated."  
"How so Vegeta?" Super Buu asked. "All of your old enemies have appeared and stronger as before. Even you can't defeat your father at your current state."  
"I swear to god..."  
"You swear to Dende?" Super Buu pretended to act shocked. "Why, even he can't help you now."  
Vegeta looked down. He was too high up. Super Buu was right,. In Vegeta's  
current state, he wouldn't be able to survive the fall.  
"Any last words before your demise?" Super Buu asked.  
He closed his eyes as Super Buu was shoving him off the edge.  
"No?" he continued. "Very well then. Say hi to your father and daughter for me."  
"You no do that to friend!" a high pitched voice said. Super Buu looked over to his left and saw the good Buu flying towards him.  
"What the...?!" his eyes grew wide opened. Good Buu head-butted his evil self away from the leaning Vegeta. Super Buu soon found himself on the edge as well. He jumped back up and looked at Good Buu.  
"You!" Super Buu grunted.  
"Buu..." Vegeta said weakly, "I thought you were..."  
"Buu have no time to explain." he ignored Vegeta. All eyes were on Super Buu. Super Buu is a much skinnier version of Buu. He wore Piccolo's cape and Gohan's bottoms. When he was recreated, Cell gave him that to wear. Good Buu picked up Vegeta who had closed his eyes due to unconsciousness. He handed him over to Dabura who took him into the Palace.  
"So," Super Buu said. "If it's a rematch you want, then it's a rematch you'll get."  
"Buu will destroy you!"  
"We'll see about that!"  
After the exchange of words, they flew at each other, ready to begin their rematch.


	24. Rematch of the Majins

With Bulla still in a coma up in the Otherworld, Pan decided to checkout what was going on with her father and the others. She found them in surveillance room with monitors showing the wrecked lookout.  
"What's everybody watching?"  
They all pointed at the screen. She walked up and saw the two Buus on the screen. She raised one eyebrow in suspicion.  
"What's going on?"  
"This is being broadcasted out to everyone we know." her father explained.  
Chichi walked in on Goku and Videl checking out the television screen as well. Goku explained that it had just turned on by itself. On it was the intense stare down between Buu and Super Buu. His wife sat down right next to him. In the hospital, where both Gotens were out, Mr. Satan came in to see Dende's, Tien's, Mr. Popo's and Chiaotzu's eyes glued to the screen.  
"Has it started yet?" he asked, putting down some drinks. They got a large private room.  
"Not yet." Dende responded. "They're just staring at each other."  
"One of them has got to make the first move." Tien said.  
"Come on, Buu..." Chiaotzu cheered.

Krillin and Eighteen were also watching at home. They had Marron's crib set up in the living room so they could watch and take care of her at the same time.  
"How long is this staring at each other going to take?" Krillin was etting tired of waiting.  
"It's been awhile since they fought each other." Eighteen mentioned. "They're just trying to strategize."  
Krillin sighed in agreement. Marron startedto cry so he picked her up and started to feed her from her bottle. Trunks and Bulma were with them as well.

Back on top of the lookout, the Buus were finally about to face off in a rematch that hopefully no one will forget.  
"Ready when you are." Super Buu taunted.  
"Buu wait for you to attack." he lowered his eyes.  
"Letting the enemy attack first, huh?" Super Buu chuckled. "You made a bad call, Buu."  
"We'll see." he responded.  
Super Buu jumped off the ground and flew straight towards his opponent. Not a second later, Buu did the same. Their rematch had finally begun. Super Buu used instant transmission to teleport behind Buu. Buu stopped in his tracks to sense where he was. He sensed his opposite and elbowed him in the stomach. Super Buu fell down with both feet on the ground, with his hand clutching his stomach.  
"Ugh..." Super Buu groaned. "H-how?"  
"Buu learned new tricks."  
"Hehehe..." Supper Buu was recovering quickly. "Seems like I'm not the only one."  
He used teleport again. This time, he appeared above Buu's antenna.  
"Buu!" Krillin cried out through the tv. "Look out!"  
Buu looked above him just as Super Buu grabbed it. He lifted him up in the air and spun him around.  
"Buu!" Mr. Satan cried out.  
After a few spins in the air, Super Buu threw his opponent into the air. He flew and hit one of the pillars outside of Dende's Palace.  
"They're just going to make it worse!" Piccolo claimed. "The Lookout has already been destroyed!"  
"There's nothing we can do about it, Piccolo." Gohan said. "It's not like we can  
teleport them anywhere else."  
Piccolo clenched his fists. Pan noticed that Piccolo's power was growing.  
"Piccolo..." Pan said to herself.

Buu laid there, not moving anything.  
"C'mon Buu..." Dabura cheered from the sidelines. "Get up..."  
Finally, he moved his fingers. Everyone watching gave off a sigh of relief.  
"He still has it in him." Goku smiled.  
"The fight has only begun, Goku." Videl stated. "This fight could last a while."  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
Super Buu walked over to him; cracking his knuckles.  
"I must say," he told him. "I am disappointed. I thought this rematch was going to be a challenge."  
"Buu not finished yet!" Buu got up from the rubble.  
Super Buu clenched his teeth. "Gah." he grunted. "I see."  
Buu took off some of his pink from his stomach and whipped it at hi. It spun around Super Buu and did a similar move that Super Buu did to him. Once laying on the ground, Buu flew up in the air above his opponent and quickly came down. Super Buu's eyes grew wide opened. He tried to break free, but the skin was too strong. King Vegeta was watching from his "new" home as well up in the Otherworld.  
"No no no no!" he kept saying. "Roll out of the way, you idiot!"  
"Can't move!" Super Buu grunted. He couldn't even roll out of the way. Big Buu's skin was never that tough to break out of before. Big Buu was coming closer. He began to scream. Everyone was on the edge of their seats.  
"Here I come!" Buu told his opponent. Super Buu closed his eyes and found  
himself in a crater shaped like Big Buu. He found Buu staring sown at him. He was dancing his happy dance.  
"DAMN IT!" King Vegeta slammed on his desk. "How can a stupid fat blob like him be strong?!"  
"Yeah!" Babidi cheered. "You get him Buu!"

Still stuck in the crater. Super Buu was struggling to break free. Big Buu was laughing at him.  
"Opponent better say bye bye!" he teased. A big ball of light appeared right in his hands.  
"He's going to do it!" Babidi said  
"Do what?" Pan asked.  
"The Super Kamehameha."  
"He's going to wreck the Lookout!" Mr. Popo got worried.  
The ball just kept on growing. Everyone else was growing concerned as well. Buu's power was getting the best of him. With Dabura and Vegeta still on the Lookout, there was no doubt that they were going to die again. The ground of the Lookout began to shake. Dabura was having a hard time keeping his balance. He did his best to run out of the Palace while he still can. Once he was out, Daburafound Buu's Kamehameha growing bigger.  
"BUU!" he shouted. "STOP! The wave is big enough. If it grows any bigger, we have no chance of surviving.  
"Super Buu want rematch." Buu looked over at Dabura. "He got it. Now Buu win and I destroy him!"  
"Yes!" Dabura explained. "but not here!"  
"Why not!?"  
"This is the Guardian's home!" he said. "You destroy it, where else will he go?!"  
"Hmm..." Buu thought about it. "Dabura make good point."

Listening to Dabura, Buu shrunk the Kamehameha and lifted Super Buu in the air. With Super Buu now free, he attacked Buu once again, sending him flying off the lookout. He laughed as he watched his opponent fall off the edge.  
"BUU!" Dabura ran over.  
"AHAHAH!" Super Buu said. "Such a weakling! He underestimated me. In the crater, I was increasing my power."  
Dabura looked over at him. "You crazy son of a bitch!"  
"Why, thank you!" Super Buu bowed. "Now it's time to destroy this puny little lookout once and for all!"  
Dabura remembered his promise to King Yemma. He was to not interfere. If he did and dies again, he could not grant him life once again. He looked at Super Buu and growled with anger. A beam powered up above Super Buu's head.  
"FUCK KING YEMMA'S REQUEST!" Dabura shouted. He flew straight for Super Buu. His fist collided with Super Buu's mouth. The ball of light evaporated into thin air and teeth fell out of Super Buu's mouth. Next, Dabura sent him flying back down ionto the lookout.  
"Dabura!" King Kai saw the whole thing. "What are the hell are you doing?!"  
"I'm sorry, King Kai!" Dabura apologized. "I know I promised but I can't take this pink bastard anymore!"  
"This isn't your fight!"  
"As if I give a damn!" Dabura charged at Super Buu once more. Appearing right in front of him was Big Buu.  
"Stop!" he ordered Dabura. He stopped his tracks and listened to him.  
"Listen to King Kai!" Buu continued. "This is Buu's fight, not yours!"  
"This has to end NOW!"  
"Then let Buu end it!" he fought back.  
Dabura gave off a frustrated sigh. He then accepted Buu's request. He allowed Buu to finish.  
"Now," Buu turned to his enemy. "We go fight somewhere else so Guardian's home is not destroyed!"  
"Buu!" Dende's voice came out of nowhere. "I don't care for the state of the  
lookout right now!"  
"Huh?" Dabura was confused.  
"What?!" Piccolo's eyes grew wide opened when he heard Dende's voice say that. He chimed in from the other world as well. "Dende, are you nuts?!"  
"Maybe," Dende chuckled a little. "but to keep the people much more safe, it's  
better they fight up there."  
"Dende, we'll have no place to go!" Mr. Popo warned him.  
"You're right, we won't." he accepted the fact. "There is a saying though. You win some, you lose some."  
"Dende..." Mr. Popo started to grow worried.  
"I've made my decision, everyone." Dende stuck with his plan. "In order for Buu to win this fight and keep Earth's citizens safe, I must lose my home. So, Buu, kick his ass."  
Buu nodded and went back to fighting Super Buu. Dende left the conversation. He then left the room quietly to think about things. Mr. Popo followed.


	25. Meeting With Hercule

After speaking with the others, Dende left the room where both Gotens were in. Mr. Popo followed him seconds after, leaving Tien, Chiaotzu and Mr. Satan alone in the room. He found Dende looking into another one's room. He was watching Red's son; Kalo.  
"I'm worried for him, Mr. Popo." he said. He had a hand on his head.  
"He's the kid she told us about, isn't he?"  
Dende nodded. "If I could just heal him, he wouldn't have joined them."  
"We found out too late." Mr. Popo advised him.  
Dende slammed on the glass window, not shattering it at all. He blamed himself for not going after Red first.  
"I never should've waited!" Dende said.  
"You can't be blaming yourself, Dende." a familiar voice came out. "Being a Guardian isn't easy."  
Both Mr. Popo and Dende turned around. To their amazement, there stood the Namekian Grand Elder Moori.  
"Elder!" Dende was surprised to see him on Earth. He hadn't visited Earth since after his first home planet was destroyed by Frieza. Elder Moori was the color green just like all Piccolo and Dende and all the other Namekians. He was short and a little chubby. He wore a white scarf around his neck, and a red vest. His pants were also white.  
"What a surprise seeing you here." Dende was still shocked. He gave his Elder a hug. "I've missed you."  
"And I missed you, Dende." he smiled.  
"What brings you here?" Mr. Popo asked calmly.  
"I sensed that Earth was in trouble, so I thought I would come by for a visit to check on things."  
"You didn't have to."  
"I also wanted to see how you were doing as Guardian of Earth after all these years."  
Dende sighed. he turned around looking depressed. He turned back to Kalo.  
"I'm afraid things aren't well, Grand Elder." Dende frowned. "I wish I could say otherwise."  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, my boy." he put his hand on Dende's shoulders. "Watching other a race isn't the easiest thing."  
"He's right, Dende." Mr. Popo agreed. "Kami, the Guardian before you, even  
questioned his abilities as a Guardian."  
"How did he handle it?" Dende asked, looking up.  
"He just kept on trying." Mr. Popo smiled."He knew people would go onto the evil side and whatnot. He forgave them. He knew they would regret it eventually. No matter what, he loved everyone on Earth, even though he wasn't a human himself."  
"So, there is a way to help." Dende was feeling more positive.  
"There will always be a way." Moori said his word. "Dende, help this boy. You can't give up hope for him. He may have lost his father to Cell, but there are others who can help you look after him."  
"You're right." Dende smiled big. "and I know just the person to ask."

Dende reached King Kai. He overheard their conversation and was way ahead of Dende. At first, he thought he wanted Goku, but Dende asked for Yamcha. He questioned Dende's request for Yamcha. He considered him as not dependable enough. Dende said he believes in his friend. Even though Yamcha can be a bit foolish and out of control, he trusted him with Kalo's life. King Kai hesitated, but came through. He connected Dende to Yamcha who was at home, working out.  
"Me?!" Yamcha was surprised. He met up with Dende and the two others at the hospital outside Kalo's room. "Are you crazy?!"  
"Please Yamcha," Dende begged.  
"He's a kid!" he kept going. "I've never taken care of a kid before!"  
"He needs someone to look after him." Moori explained. "As of now, you're best fit."  
"Why couldn't you ask Tien and Chiaotzu to do it?!"  
"We need them to help both Gotens and Trunks." Dende explained. "Please. Even Mr. Satan would give you his thanks."  
"Him!" Yamcha recommended. "I'm sure he's not busy."  
"Heheh.." Dende blushed. "Okay, you're going to find this a little weird, but his duty is to help...Vegeta."  
"WHAAT?!" Yamcha was surprised. "but this kid is his friend's son!"

Mr. Satan and Red have been friends since their fighting school days. They trained together. They always kept in touch. He was like a brother to Hercule  
Satan. They eventually lost contact with each other when Mr. Satan became a World Champion and "defeated" Cell. He forgot all about his friend until Red contacted him again. When Hercule found out that Red's son was sick and his wife had passed, he was always there by his side. Now that Red has turned against him by killing innocents, Mr. Satan made it his mission to help Goku and the others get the World back in order. He had no time to watch over Kalo. It was Hercule who recommended Yamcha to watch over Kalo. Even Dende was unsure about it first. It was a few days after Red went over to Cell's side.

He flew up to the lookout to meet with Dende and Mr. Popo to discuss a plan. Once he arrived, he found them both standing outside waiting for him. He stepped out of the plane and walked over to them. They brought him inside to start talking. Piccolo was there as well.  
"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Dende asked.  
"It's about my friend."  
"The one with the sick son?"  
"Yes."  
"What about him?"  
"He joined with Cell." Mr. Satan felt ashamed to admit it. The three of them were shocked.  
"Red joined with Cell?" Piccolo interrupted. "From the stuff you have told us about him, it seemed unlikely he would!"  
"What about his wife?" Mr. Popo asked.  
"His wife passed away two months ago due to depression."  
"Oh," Dende sounded sad. "I'm sorry to hear that."  
"Yeah..." Mr. Satan frowned. He was silent for a moment.  
"What is it you wish to ask of me?" Dende spoke up.  
"I need you to heal his son so he would come back.  
"It cannot be done." Old Kai said, coming in with Supreme Kai. They all looked over at them.  
"How come?" Mr. Popo asked.  
"Cell wishes to kill his son as soon as Red becomes powerful enough." Supreme Kai spoke. "He wants to corrupt Red into doing his bidding."  
"That's awful!" Mr. Satan said. "That's why we have got to do something."  
"We are, but you will have no part helping Kalo." Old Kai mentioned. "Instead, you'll be helping Vegeta and Buu."  
"VEGETA!?" Piccolo was surprised. "He can't stand Mr. Satan! To be honest, neither can I!"  
"Yes," Old Kai responded. "Neither did I at one point. I remember feeling bad for leaving the puppy with him when Vegeta and Goku were fighting Kid Buu."  
"You're going off topic, ancestor." Supreme Kai noted.  
"Huh?" he snapped back. "What was I talking about?"  
"About not being able to stand me?" Hercule grew angry.  
"Oh hush you!" Old Kai said walking up to Dende. "Anyway, Mr. Satan may be a fool, but he has proved himself all these years and I believe he can help the Z Fighters much more."  
"How's that?" Piccolo stated.

Old Kai started to break things down. They all know that Pan was going to be erased from existence by King Vegeta when he arrives. He had Dabura and Babidi take care of that. Later, Bulla was to join them. They all assumed that more people would also dies along the way but didn't know who and in what  
order. Whoever was to be killed was to be involved with helping Pan and Bulla with their fighting skills. Dende mentioned that Bulla had already been training  
inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The Kais took that as a good thing. That means she was getting somewhat stronger, but wasn't strong enough to defeat the enemies that were to come. They all listened for more. He handed it over to  
Supreme Kai who broke down the groups. It was Dabura to help the mothers find the Dragon Balls. Mr. Satan to aid Vegeta and Buu. He was to help Present Goten and Future Goten later on. Tien and Chiaotzu was to keep an eye on Krillin's child. When she would get older, she was to train with them. They all agreed to have Goku do his own thing. He tends to do whatever he wants.  
"There has got to be somebody!" Hercule said.  
"Do you know of anyone?"  
"Well..." even Mr. Satan didn't want to say the name. "He is a foolish man."  
"Oh boy..." Piccolo knew where this was going.  
"Don't tell me, Mr. Satan..." Dende said.  
"Who?" the Kais listened with anticipation.  
"Yamcha." he finished.  
"I was afraid he was going to say that." Mr. Popo stated.  
"What's wrong with him?" Supremem Kai wondered.  
"Nothing really." Hercule said. "It's just that he a little unpredictable and  
sometimes foolish."  
"There's got to be someone else!" Dende said.  
"He's all I can think of." Mr. Satan admitted. "There's no one else."  
"Is he trustworthy?" Old Kai asked.  
"In a way..." he uttered beneath his breath.  
"I'll take it!" Old Kai smiled.  
Dende closed his eyes He slid his hand down his face. "I'll take it too."  
Mr. Popo and Piccolo stared at him.  
"Dende!" Piccolo said. "But Yamcha...he's..."  
"He's all we got." Dende looked at Piccolo. "We've got no other choice."  
He too sighed in agreement.  
"It's settled then," Dende closed up the meeting. "Yamcha is the one to look after Red's son."

Dende wrapped it up.  
"That's how it all went down." he concluded.  
Yamcha was still unsure. "I can't just babysit some kid. I'm a fighter!"  
"And you will have a chance to fight." Dende promised. "Just right now isn't your time."  
"I don't know, Dende..."  
"Please Yamcha." Mr. Satan's voice came out. "Think about who you'll be  
helping."  
He looked back at Dende. "You promise I'll have a chance to fight?"  
"Not one hundred percent." Dende admitted. "but, yeah. I am sure you will."  
"Alright," he agreed to it. "I'll watch over the kid."  
Mr. Satan walked over to Yamcha to shake his hand."Oh thank you!" he said. "Trust me, you'll have your chance to shine."


	26. Citizens of the Future

Cell slammed his fists onto the desk he was sitting at. He was certain Super Buu had finished off Big Buu for good.  
"Hurry this up, Super Buu!" Cell said. "We don't have a decade here!"  
Super Buu slammed into the last front pillar of the Palace. It crashed down,  
blocking the entrance. He found himself beneath the rubble. Mr. Popo was frightened by the sight. Dende just told him not to worry about it.  
"Buu!" Goku shouted through the TV. "Use what I taught you!"  
"He's doing everything he can." Videl told him.  
Goku wanted to go up and interfere, but Videl stopped him from doing so. She stated that he was one of the few remaining family members she had left. Goku sighed and sat back down. He figured that she was right. Mr. Satan, Goten, ChiChi, and Buu was all she had left.  
"Hey,:" ChiChi spoke up.. "Where is Goten?"  
Even Videl and Goku were at a loss for words. They figured he would've been back by now. Dende reached them through telepathey saying that Goten was in the hosptal; severely injured. His mother let out a shreik and ran out. Goku prevented her from going any further. He was certain that Goten would heal. Seeing that Goten was the only son she had left, she ignored Goku and droive straight to the hospital. Videl and Goku flew after her.

The three of them arrived at the hospital in West City. ChiChi barged in,  
asking to see her son. The nurses told her she couldn't because the people who brought him in requested that there were to be no visitors except for them. She wasn't buying that. Mr. Popo happened to be walking by and saw what was going on.  
"ChiChi." he said. "What a surprise seeing you here."  
"Cut the crap." she told him. "Why can't I see my son?"  
"Uhh..." Mr. Popo gulped. "Well..."  
She crossed her arms as she tapped her foot waiting for an answer. Goku squinted his eyes and focused on Mr. Popo. He felt that Mr. Popo was nervous. He learned a new trick from Supreme Kai; reading minds. He ignored all the other voices and listened to Mr. Popo.  
"She can't know..." he read his brain. "Neither of them can know about the other."  
"Other?" Goku scratched his head.  
"They want to see Goten, but if I let them, then they will see the oth..." Mr. Popo noticed what Goku was doing.  
"Are you OK, Goku?" he asked him.  
"What?" he snapped out of it. "Me? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."  
"Damn it.." he said to himself. "So close."

One of the nurses informed Mr. Popo that his presence was requested. He  
excused himself and went through the closed doors. The three of them just stood there.  
"I don't understand..." Videl said. "Why can't they let us in?"  
"He's keeping something from us."  
The walked out of the hospital. He requested that Videl and ChiChi were to stay there. He lifted up from the ground and went from window to window in search for his youngest son. He flew around the hospital; looking through the windows of each floor. He arrived at a window that was on the fifth floor of the hospital. Even though the curtains were closed, he heard voices that sounded familiar. He heard the voices of Dende and Mr. Popo talking to someone he hasn't heard from since his fight with Majin Buu. He taught himself a trick; distant hearing. He can hear conversations from inside buildings and from a few feet away. The only other one able to do that was Piccolo.  
"...that's when I shooed them away." Mr. Popo ended.  
"He can read minds..." Moori scratched his chin. "How unique."  
"Goku has learned a ton of new tricks, Elder Moori." Dende said. "but, I'm afraid they're just not enough to prevent from any of this happening.."  
Dende turned back to Mr. Popo. "He never found out."  
shook his head. "Good."Dende said. "If any of them were to find out about the other, Cell would be forced to put his plans into much quicker action. We've already lost one from the future."  
"...future?" Goku raised an eyebrow.

Tien felt that someone was listening onto their conversation. He got up and walked over to the window. He opened the curtains and a window to get a better look. Goku flew up to the ceiling just before he could be seen.  
"Tien?" Chiaotzu said. "What's up.?"  
"I could've sworn I felt-" Tien said. He told Chiaotzu to forget it. He assumed he was just imagining things. He closed the window and went back to watching the Buus fight. He flew back down to where Chichi and Videl were waiting.  
"Find anything.?" ChiChi asked.  
"All I heard was something about the future."  
"Future?"  
"Yeah," Goku looked confused. "I heard Dende talking to Mr. Popo and the Namekian Grand Elder. He said that they had lost one from the future."  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
"I think this Cell somehow came back to life in the future and came over here."  
"Just like he did before." ChiChi said.  
"Exactly."  
Goku looked up in the sky "Come on Buu..."


	27. King Yemma's Farewell

Super Buu was growing increasingly frustrated every minute they fought. He flew straight to Big Buu and grabbed his stomach. He put his hand in deep and started to twist it. He lifted him up with his hand still in there. His hand started to grow hot. Big Buu screeched in pain.  
"You no do that to Buu!" he shouted at him. Super Buu just gave him a smirk. He started to grunt. Big Buu tried to reach for his opponent's antenna. Before he could do so, Super Buu used a flame burst to go through Big Buu. His eyes grew wide opened and he screamed in a high pitch voice.  
"BUU!" Mr. Satan cried out.  
"No!" Trunks stood up.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Dabura was shocked as well.  
"NOOO!" Pan's eyes were covered in tears. She fell to the floor crying. King Vegeta laughed evilly. "That's the way to go, Buu!"  
Cell just tapped his fingers on the desk while everyone else behind him was  
cheering. CellMa walked over to him.  
"Aren't you happy, my lord?"  
He just gave off a low grunt. He squinted his eyes and watched the monitor. "There's no way he could've died from that..."  
"Huh?" she was confused. "It went right through him. We all saw it."

Gohan got down to his daughter's level. He buried her face in his arms. They all had lost a friend once again. However, Piccolo and Babidi weren't buying it. They could feel that Buu was still alive. Once the smoke cleared, there they all saw Super Buu's nasty look. He lowered his hands and started to laugh.  
"He's gone..." he chuckled. "That fat pink bastard is dead!"  
Pan kept on crying. Babidi bowed his head in respect.  
"I don't believe it..." Piccolo was in awe. "He's...dead..."  
Cell's soldiers started to celebrate louder. King Vegeta called in his soldiers so they could celebrate as well. They all had drinks while all of King Yemma's guys were locked away down below. The Upper world was now under King Vegeta's rule. Over on King Kai's planet, Baba and King Kai were trying to calm King Yemma down.  
"He's heating up." King Kai said. "He's losing his power!"  
"It can't be over!" Baba refused to believe it.  
"I'm afraid so, Baba." King Kai said in a sad tone. "The Earth is now under Cell's rule."  
"What about the others?"  
"There's nothing they can do." he continued. "With Buu gone and Super Buu still alive, there is no stopping them."  
"Bu...Bul...Bulla..." King Yemma said weakly. They both looked over at him. "Veg...Vegeta..."  
"What's he doing?" King Kai questioned.  
"It seems like he's trying to contact Vegeta and his daughter."  
"Awake...now..." King Yemma finished. Once he finished talking, his arms fell  
beside the bed. Worried, they both checked to see if he was still alive. After  
checking, they called it in. They had sad looks upong their faces. Baba went off to inform the others. King Kai rolled the bed he was on out of his home. Supreme Kai and Old Kai felt his power fade away as well. They met King Kai in a field of flowers. They both lowered their heads when they saw King Yemma's body.  
"I can't believe it." Supreme Kai said. "He's gone."  
"He actually did it..."

The Kais, and Fortuneteller Baba were the only ones who knew of Yemma's plan. He informed them before things began to get worse. His voice was heard in their heads.  
"Baba, Kais," he said, out of breath. "If anything is to happen to me, I want you to not worry."  
"What are you talking about?" they were all confused.  
"I feel my time here is growing short due to King Vegeta's rise to power."  
"You can't die, King Yemma!" King Kai exclaimed. "Who will be the judge?"  
"My successor will eventually step forward with the pride he has."  
"Who is it?"  
King Yemma wheezed and smiled. "You'll know when this is all over."  
They were silent for a moment. "Before I die, I will release the rest of my energy to the ones I trust."  
"Don't talk like this Yemma!" Supreme Kai begged. "We will make sure you will get your full power back."  
"Thank you, Supreme Kai..." he smiled weakly. "but even a God's time must come and go."  
He said the names quietly as he closed his eyes for a nap.

They all stared at him quietly, thinking of all the deeds he has done. the rest of King Yemma's Power was in Vegeta and Bulla.  
"We believe in you two..." Old Kai looked above at the sky, hoping they can defeat Super Buu.  
After Super Buu was done celebrating, he looked over at Dabura who looked like he was scared. His mouth was wide started to walk over to him.  
"You..." he said. "You were the one who interfered with my fight."  
"You killed him." Dabura looked at him angrily. "You killed the last hope for Earth."  
"HAH!" Super Buu scoffed. "That annoying pink blob was Earth's last hope? Pathetic! I expected someone more challenging would be considered as Earth's last hope."  
Dabura clenched his fists. He knuckles cracked as he did so.  
"You skinny bastard." Dabura  
They were face to face when Dabura was suddenly hit from behind. He fell on top of Super Buu. Standing behind him was Vegeta; alive and well.  
"FATHER!" Trunks shouted.  
"VEGETA!" Bulla cried tears of joy. "You are alive!"  
"That sneaky son of a bitch." Tien smirked.  
"It's about time." Krillin said. "I knew he was still alive!"  
"No, you didn't." Eighteen responded.  
"Well, I had a feeling he was."

Super Buu pushed Dabura off of him. They both got up from the ground.  
"Vegeta?!" they both said at the same time.  
He attacked Dabura once more. Everyone was still surprised. Even Super Buu was in awe that the Great Prince Vegeta was sparing his life.  
"What are you doing, Vegeta?!" Dende said. "You're attacking the wrong guy!"  
"He doesn't know!" Mr. Satan exclaimed.  
"Damn it!" Goku slammed on a table next to him. "We should've told him."  
"Vegeta?" Super Buu said again.  
"Back off!" he strictly told him off. "I'll deal with you later!"  
He walked closer to Dabura. Dabura was laying there on the ground; face first. He grunted as he tried to get up. Vegeta flipped him over with a kick and stepped on his chest.  
"Veg...eta..." Dabura said weakly. He coughed up blood. "What are you...you  
doing?"  
"Ending your life, you idiot!" he snapped back.  
"You...don't under...stand..." he had trouble breathing.  
"Oh, I know what's going on here!" he refused to listen to Dabura. "You're with these assholes!"  
He continued to step on his chest. Dabura yelled in pain. "GAH!"  
"You were brought back to life by Cell!"  
"Lis-listen!" Dabura tried to explain. "I've...I've changed! Honestly!"  
"BULLSHIT!" he twisted Dabura's arm. He also stepped on his face. He turned his head over and began to step on it. He screamed in pain.  
"VEGETA!" Babidi's voice came out of nowhere. Vegeta took his foot off of Dabura's head and looked around.  
"That voice..." he said to himself. "No! it can't be! Babidi..."  
"He's telling the truth." he explained to him. "The both of us really are helping you!"  
"As if I would believe that!" he continued to disbelieve. "Now, show yourself!

"Vegeta!" another voice interfered. This time, it was Supreme Kai's. "Listen to them!"  
"Shut up Supreme Kai!" he yelled at him. "They've brainwashed you all! They're not getting to me!"  
"He's not listening to them!" Bulma said. "He's just as stubborn as ever."  
"What are we going to do?"  
"I'm going up there." Bulma informed them.  
"WHAAT!" everyone in the house said.  
"Are you fucking insane, Bulma!?" Krillin responded to her.  
"I know he will listen to his wife."  
"You go up there," Eighteen said. "You will die!"  
"...I know." Bulma marched out. Trunks told them to stay and followed his mother out the door.  
"If you're going, mom." he told her. "I'm coming with you."  
They both jumped into a flying vehicle and flew up to the lookout.


	28. A Little Taste

Bulma and Trunks hopped into a flying vehicle and flew up to the Lookout to tell Vegeta that they are telling the truth. They were just beside it when they  
arrived. They could see the current state that the Lookout was in. It was like a floating ruin. Everything was wrecked. They saw Super Buu watching Dabura and Vegeta.  
"Pah!" he finally said. "This is my chance to escape. That imbecile is too busty with that Demon King."  
He turned around and noticed that a vehicle had landed. He saw Trunks and Bulma jump out of it. He got an idea. He snuck up behind the the vehicle and waited until the right moment. Their backs were turned to Super Buu.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried out.  
He turned around and saw his wife standing there with his son.  
"Bul...Bulma? Trunks?" his eyes grew opened.  
"BULMA!?" everyone else said.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he shouted at them. Don't you realize you two can be killed!"  
"Listen to them, father!" Trunks encouraged them. "We aren't brainwashed! They really are with us this time!"  
"He was the reason Buu came back!"  
"Now, he wants to help!" Bulma said.  
"What do you know about him?!"  
"I met him up in the Otherworld when I died!"  
"I-it's true, Vegeta!" Dabura was still laying on the ground. "She is one of the three who changed me!"  
Vegeta was now growing just as confused. "What?"  
"Let him get up, and we will explain everything to you." Bulma smiled. "Please Vegeta..."  
After thinking about it for a minute, he continued to look back and forth at his wife and Dabura. He took his foot away from Dabura's face.  
"Prove it."

Just before they could start to explain anything, Bulma and Trunks found  
themselves in Super Buu's grasp. He teleported them to him over an edge.  
"I hate to break up this reunion." he cackled. "but if I don't hear that you guys admit defeat, my reputation will be ruined."  
Trunks and Bulma in the air dangling over the edge. He was choking them both telepathically.  
"Fa-father!" Trunks said.  
"VEGETA!" tears were dripping from Bulma's cheeks.  
"Leave them out of this!" Vegeta tried to go after him. Dabura held him back. He tried to break free of his grasp.  
"Admit your defeat and I will let them live!"  
"Think again, shithead!" Big Buu said, coming at him.  
He looked over in surprise. "WHAT?!"  
Big Buu head-butted his opponent and sent him flying. He lost control of the two he held hostage and they started to fall to their doom. Suddenly, something swooped in and saved them both. She put them down far away from the fight. They saw the back of the head. It was blonde. She wore a red headband on her head. A halo was above her head as well.  
"...BULLA?!" they both said.  
She looked over her shoulder and smiled.  
"You two will be safe here." she advised them.  
She took off to help her friend in his time in need. Even her father was speechless.  
"Unbelievable." Vegeta said to himself.  
"My sister..." Trunks smiled. "She's a...a..."  
"...a super saiyan..." even Dabura was amazed. The friends where were watching; their mouths dropped opened in shock.  
King Vegeta began to stomp his feet and slam his fists on his desk. Everyone in the room fell over due to the quake he was causing.  
"My king!" one of his shadow soldiers said. "Settle down!"  
"Shut the FUCK UP!" he hollered, with a red face. "You don NOT tell your King to calm down!"  
All the soldiers got scared. "HOW THE FUCK CAN A FEMALE BECOME A SUPER SAIYAN?!"  
He stomped his foot on the floor again. He caused a huge crack in the floor and broke his wooden desk in half. "I'm sick of these good innocent BASTARDS! As if that Cell can tell me what to do. I'm going to destroy Earth right now!"  
He got up from his seat and marched out to the door. He pushed every one of his soldiers aside that tried to stop him. He suddenly fell when a a huge gust of air knocked him back. z  
"STOP!" a familiar voice said. "I gave you your orders, and you are to obey them!"  
He looked up and saw Cell standing there. A powerful aura was around. "Disobey me, and you will find yourself dead once more!"  
"How does this not bother you?!"  
"Unlike you, I can accept a challenge." Cell smirked.  
"When you did last time," a soldier interfered. "You were destroyed by a boy."

Cell turned to the soldier with his eyes now glowing. The shadow soldier found himself lifted up in the air and his head backwards. He then found his head starting to swell up. Cell ripped off his head telepathically and blew it up. ]He then turned to the other soldiers. "Anyone else want to interfere?"  
They all backed off, letting them finish.  
"Even though he spoke the truth," Cell continued on."I will not underestimate anyone once more."  
He began to noticed fear in his ally's eyes. "Do yo understand, King Vegeta?"  
"Y-yes, I d-do..."  
He smirked at the answer.  
"Good." He face back to the exit. "I now must return. I have other things to do."  
With that being said, he flew off. Besides Cell and one other guy, he feared no one else.

On the lookout, Super Buu dusted himself off and looked over at Big Buu.  
"You died!" he told him. "I saw you!"  
"Buu almost did," he put his game face on. "but with help from dead friend, Buu was able to live."  
Super Buu looked around him and saw Bulma flying towards him. She put two  
fingers together and the beam canon shot out of the tips. When it came closer, he flicked it away nd scoffed at the attack. Bulla did the same. She stopped moving when she was just half a foot away from him. He raised an eyebrow. He shookj the thought over and walked over to her. She turned around to look at Dabura and her father.  
"Hi Dad." she said. She gave him a hug and saw that there was no halo above his head. "Daddy, you survived?!"  
"I did..." Vegeta was still speechless at the sight of his super saiyan daughter.  
Super Buu was closing in on her.  
"I was sure you were dead and your father killed you again so you would cease to exist in this world."  
He was right behind Bulla when Dabura was about to tell her to watch out. Before he could say anything, she took her opponent's arm without looking and threw him back to her friend. It was like she gained a new ability by becoming a super saiyan. She was able to tell when the enemy was right behind her. Big Buu slammed Super Buu back down onto the surface. He positioned himself so he wouldn't be sent through the Lookout. He slid on the surface. Once he stopped, he stared at Buu, then at Bulla.  
"So, she's a super saiyan now." he asked himself. "That's how she was able to heal him."  
He then realized who she was. "She's Vegeta's daughter!"  
"Took you long enough." she responded after hearing him. "Did you not hear me call him Dad?"  
"I killed you!"  
"No it was..." she realized who he was now. "Wait a minute..."

She walked over to Super Buu. They were face to face.  
"Bulla!" her mother called out. "What are you doing?"  
"It can't be..." she said. She put her hand over her mouth in shock. "...Uub?"  
"WHAT?!" All the friends, but Vegeta and Goku, shouted.

Uub was the kid from the village Cell destroyed to bring Super Buu back to life. Once he was successful, he found another body from the future and merged the two together into one. Once doing so, he was renamed Javis. The Z Warriors thought of him as a weakling. He gave up fighting and went home to the village where Cell killed his family and waited for his return. He said he could make him stronger. At first, Uub was resistant. He fought Cell as revenge for killing the members of his village. To no surprise, he was unbeatable. There he laid on the ground where Cell approached him and made the offer once more. If he refused, he would join the villagers. Without thinking, he joined Cell and travelled back to the future with him. Together in the future, Cell trained Uub. Once he was strong enough, he merged him with another weak fighter. Uub became the soul that took over the other body and returned as Super Buu. He called himself Javis. When the future was starting to look dim in Cell's eyes due to a new group of heroes, he merged himself with the two.  
"It's about time you realized who I was."  
"Let. Him. Go." Bulls said strictly.  
He just laughed at her request. "You're hilarious, Bulla!"  
She clenched her fists and was starting to breath heavily. Dabura noticed  
something was wrong.  
"She can't control it." he told Vegeta.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" he looked at him. "She's my daughter! Of course she can!"  
"No." Babidi noticed as well. "It's growing insibig part, but there are still little de her again."  
"I destroyed that thing!" Piccolo stated.  
"Yes," Babidi stated. "You destroyed a lot of the shadow in her, but it can grow in just a few hours."  
"There's still me?!" Piccolo's eyes grew wide.  
"I'm afraid so." he kept going. "Now that she has found out that Uub has returned as Super Buu, it's growing faster."

An intense stare down was upon the lookout. Everyone was silent and they left Bulla and Super Buu alone. Bulla's shadow was growing once more inside her; causing Piccolo to grow nervous for Bulla. Her family is still speechless after  
learning she can now turn Super Saiyan. Dabura and Babidi still have worries for Bulla. It's no longer a fight between just Big Buu and Super Buu, Bulla will  
interfere in any way she can.


	29. Pan's Plan

A tense stare down was between Super Buu and Bulla. She had ordered him to release her friend, Uub, just as soon as she found out that that he had been abducted and transformed back into Super Buu. After refusing, the darkness within Bulla started to come back.  
"When the show in her has consumed her body," Babidi said. "She will lose  
control."  
"There's got to be something we can do!" Pan said.  
"The only thing you can do is stay up here." Babidi looked at her. "No offense Pan, but there is not much you can do."  
"Are you saying that I'm weak?" Pan felt offended. "My grandfather is Goku! Have you forgotten?!"  
Piccolo looked down at his feet. "He's right, Pan."  
"Huh?" both her and Gohan looked at him.  
"You are no longer a saiyan." Piccolo looked at her. "You lost it when King Vegeta tried to get rid of you."  
"That doesn't mean I can't fight."  
Even her father was starting to agree with the two. "Pan," he said. "As much as I hate to admit it, they are right."  
"DADDY!" she looked disappointed.  
"When you died that day," Gohan reminisced. "The doctor said your blood had disappeared. Your soul was nonexistent. King Vegeta had gotten rid of you. King Yemma was able to bring your soul back, but not your power."  
"You still have a lot of work to do." Piccolo continued from there. "Bulla died by being killed, still having her power."  
"I can still help." Pan grew teary eyed.  
Her father got down to her level. "I know." he told her. He put a hand on her shoulder. "It's just for now, we have to let the ones who have abilities handle this."  
"You don't think I stand a chance?" Pan was taking this her own way.  
"It's not that!" Piccolo reassured her. "It's just..."  
"It's what?"  
"You have learned nothing."  
"That's not true!" Pan fought back. "I've been training up here for the last three months!"  
"It's not enough to beat these guys."  
She began to feel much more offended now. "I can't believe you guys!"  
She shoved her father away from her. She began to back away. "So what? I don't have saiyan powers like the guys in my family does. That doesn't mean shit to me!"  
"Pan!" Gohan was shocked.  
"Shut up, Dad!" she yelled at him. "Do all of our friends have saiyan powers? No. They still fight! I can still too!"  
After saying that, she ran off to training room to prove them wrong. Once realizing it, Babidi ran out after her. Piccolo and Gohan just looked at each other and flew after him.  
"Babidi!" Gohan shouted. "What's going on?"  
"This is not good!" Babidi told them. "She's going to go for it!"  
"Go for what!?"

He stopped in his tracks. He turned around to face them both. He explained that just weeks before they came along, when she was in her testing, a shadow of her appeared out of nowhere. It was in Super Saiyan form. She tried to escape, but the shadow was too quick for her. King Vegeta had released her shadow before ending Pan's life. Pan could've died again. Quickly, the both of them, with the help of the Kais, were able to get her out of there. She was badly hurt though. Her arm was bandaged and so were her hips.  
"She faces her shadow again and dies, she will not exist in this realm."  
The three agreed that they had to stop her. They informed the Kais about Pan's plan and the three Kais agreed to meet them there. They arrived at the training grounds to find that Pan had already changed into her training clothes and was on the platform. The three found the Kais have arrived there before they have. They were trying to convince Pan not to do it. She had a baseball cap on backwards and a white t-shirt. She wore black pants along with it.  
"Don't do this, Pan!" King Kai tried reasoning with her.  
"I don't give a damn about what you say." she kept walking towards the training platform. She reached for the latch and twisted the handle.  
"PAN!" her father cried out. "Stop this right now!"  
"Shut up, Dad!" she told her strictly.  
"I can't lose you!"  
She looked over at her father. She saw tears drop from his face. She slowly walked over to him. She picked up his head and they were eye to eye.  
"You, Grandpa Satan, and Grandpa Goku taught me so much." she smiled at him. "I have learned a lot up here as well."  
"You haven't learned everything." Babidi stated.  
"True." she looked over at him. "but, I've learned enough to handle my shadow."

Piccolo just looked at her. He was still a little worried, but he also can feel that Pan's power has increased a lot since he last saw her.  
"Pan," he said to himself. "I knew you since you were just a baby. There would be days when I even babysat you. Even then, you weren't much of a saiyan, but I could still feel that you could be just as strong like your father."  
He looked at her as she just stood there looking like a tomboy. She was still trying to convince the others to let her go.  
"I say she goes for it." he finally spoke up.  
They all just looked at Piccolo like he was nuts.  
"Piccolo." Gohan got up from his knees. "What are you saying?"  
"Pan is right, Gohan." he continued. "I know she can prove herself. She has learn a lot up here. She even has uses the techniques she has learned from you three."  
"The last time she faced her shadow..." King Kai tried to say  
"Screw the last time!" Piccolo snapped. "Last time, she didn't know how to  
handle the skills. She has them down pat this time."  
He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You can do this, right?"  
She nodded her head and smiled. "Good. Now, you go down there and kick that Hell Saiyan's ass!"  
She gave Piccolo a hug and opened up the hatch. She looked at the guys and tipped her hat to them. After doing so, she jumped down. The guys ran into the monitor room to watch what was going on down there. The saw a dark room and red eyes. That meant the shadow was still in there. They saw a light opened. Pan walked in. The eyes averted to Pan's direction. They heard a laugh coming from the Hell Saiyan.  
"I see you came back for another round.." it laughed.  
"Bring it on, bitch." she told it. The dim lights turned on. It was the fight for their lives. They both lifted off the floor and headed toward each other. The shadow showed its nasty teeth. Pan disappeared and reappeared right above the shadow's back. She elbowed it to the ground. There it left a small crater.  
"She's got a powerful elbow." Babidi said.  
Old Kai began to scratch his chin; thinking to himself. "Is it possible...?"  
He shook the thought off. He figured it would be no way for her to get it back. Then again, he did remember that the Saiyan race is unpredictable. The thought returned to him with little expectation of it. He believed Pan could beat her shadow, but it wouldn't be easy.

The shadow got up from the crater. "Heh..." she wiped her mouth. "Is that all you got?"  
"I'm just getting started." she smirked back. She put her index finger and middle finger together and pointed it at the shadow. She had her thumb sticking up. He other two fingers were against her palm.  
"Bang." she said. Miniature balls of light came out of her two fingers. They headed towards her shadow. The shadow did a flip; dodging all that was coming her way. She placed two fingers on her mind. She controlled the light bullets; redirecting them to Pan.  
"Oh SHIT!" she cried out. She moved out of the way as the bullets hit the walls. She was hit by on the shoulder. It was burning her skin. She hissed as she removed it. She then flicked it towards the shadow, hitting her in the ankle. The light bullet disintegrated. Pan's Shadow flew up to her once more. She slapped her; causing her to fall one foot to the floor.  
"Pan!" her father called out.  
She struggled to get up. She found that her cheek was oozing blood.  
"What the hell?" she said. "How the hell can one slap cause me to bleed?"  
"You underestimate my strength." the shadow taunted. "You are just a human  
being. Once King Vegeta got rid of you, all your saiyan powers came to me. I can turn into a Super Saiyan!"  
King Kai groaned as worries flooded inside him.  
"You are a pathetic!" it kept on going.  
Pan started to grow angry. "Shut up..." she said.  
Her shadow just continued to laugh. Pan's hands were clenched into fists.  
"I said..." she bit clenched her teeth. "SHUT...UUUPPP!"

A bean shot out of the palm of her hand and went straight through the Shadow when it wasn't looking. The show coughed up dark blood. It dripped from her mouth. A hole was right in the stomach. the shadow gasped and looked at Pan. She was sweating and panting. Blood dripped from the stomach as well. The shadow swollowed the remaining blood and fell to the ground.  
"Y...you..." it looked at Pan who was floating down. Pan was smirking. "It seems you underestimated my power."  
"N...no..." the shadow smirked once more. "Y...you've under..estimated me once again..."  
"Wait...WHAT?" Pan's eyes grew opened. The shadow healed herself. It jumped straight up, grabbing Pan's neck; choking her. Two fingers went towards Pan's eyes. She slowly swatted the shadowy fingertips awat from her face. She grabbed hold of the fingers and started to bend them until she heard them crack. She did that for the rest of her fingers as well. While the shadow was preoccupied with the fingers. Pan removed the hand choking her and ripped it off. The others were amazed at what she can do. The shadow immediately grew another one. On Pan's neck was the handprint of the shadow's hand. Pan fell to the ground. gasping for air. The handprint disappeared into her body. The first one to notice was Supreme Kai.  
"Old Kai?" he looked over at him. "Did you see that?"  
"I did." Old Kai was amazed as well. "It seems like it's returning."  
"You don't mean..."  
"Yes, Supreme Kai." Old Kai said. Everyone was all ears. A smile formed on his face. "Pan is regaining her Saiyan abilities."


	30. The Plans Come into Fruition

Old Kai's words surprised all. Pan was regaining her Saiyan abilities. They thought the Saiyan in her was gone for good.  
"How long have you known this?" her father questioned him.  
"When she decided to face the shadow again." he explained. "You see, she seems much more confident in herself now. When she saw her friend facing Super Buu, she wanted to do the same."  
"Let me see if I get what you're saying." Piccolo said. "You're saying that after  
seeing Bulla go out of control, she wanted to do the same?"  
"Not exactly." Old Kai corrected him. "She wants to help. Her mind was telling her to release her anger. The only one here that she can release her anger at is her Shadow."  
"When she was yelling at us..." Gohan was getting it.  
"It was just the start." Piccolo finished.  
"Hurting her loved ones are not her." Supreme Kai stated. "She wants to take her anger out on the ones who has hurt her the most. Her shadow is the closest, so that make it the target."  
After learning about Pan's attitude, they watched the screen, rooting for her.  
She was knocking the shadow left and right. The Saiyan inside her was growing back. What they couldn't tell is if it would go back to being only a quarter or will the Saiyan blood in her increase.

The Shadow was growing tired of being a plaything.  
"I am not a ball!" she screamed at Pan.  
"Then attack me!" she fought back. She shot every attack at her she knew. The Shadow avoided each one. Pan shot a ball of light towards her Shadow the size of a meteor. The Shadow flew right through it. It threw a punch at Pan. It created a hole in her. Unlike the hole Pan caused the the Shadow earlier, it wan't see through. Pan reached for her stomach. Blood was all over Pan's hand. She could hear the squishing sounds when she she moved her hand around the area. The noise was disgusting everyone, but the Shadow, out. Pan's Shadow gave off a smirk.  
"You think..." Pan tried to say. "...that was funny?"  
"It is."  
Pan used her other hand to create a blade. She cut off the Shadow's closest arm and dug the blade into its neck. The Shadow's neck was spewing dark blood  
everywhere. It tried to heal it with the other hand, but Pan grabbed that hand and squeezed it. The Shadow began to grunt; trying to break free. She put her hand on the Shadow's head and tilted it to the opposite direction, causing the head to look like it was about to roll onto the floor.  
"Better be careful now." Pan teased. "or you'll lose your head."  
"That...wasn't...a funny...joke..." the Shadow replied.  
"Ohh..." she chuckled softly. "I wasn't joking."  
"You kill...me," it kept on going. "You will be...no saiyan for the rest...of your life."  
Pan gave off a smirk to her opponent. "How are you happy about that...?"  
"She knows!" Piccolo's eyes grew big.

They couldn't decide if this was a good sign or a bad sign. A thought just popped into Supreme Kai's head.  
"No..." he started to back away. "Could this have been his...? I...it's impossible..."  
King Kai noticed something was bothering him. Old Kai noticed it too.  
"Supreme Kai,": King Kai said first. "What wrong?"  
"No..." he kept on repeating. "It just can't be..."  
Everyone just stared at him while he was having his meltdown. He found himself against a wall. He slid his back down it in despair. He was having trouble  
breathing. He was shaking.  
"He planned this all along." he stuttered.  
"Who planned what?" Piccolo said.  
"He wanted this to happen!" Supreme Kai still wasn't answering.  
"Supreme Kai!" Gohan yelled. "Snap out of it!"  
"Cell want this to happen!" he finally said. "He wanted the girls to die. He and King Vegeta wanted the Shadows to be killed so their true Saiyan would  
appear!"  
Hearing so, Gohan and Piccolo ran out onto the platform to be greeted by their own Shadows.  
"Shit...!" they both said at the same time.  
Cell showed up behind them. He started to laugh. "I must say," he smiled. "It took a Kai longer than I thought to figure all this out!"  
"Cell..." they growled.  
"It's so nice to see the both of you again."  
"I never knew you were this desperate." Gohan lowered his eyebrows.  
"This was never my idea, Gohan." he responded. "It was all King Vegeta's. I just put it in action."

King Vegeta appeared right behind the two. Before they could even do  
anything, he pushed them aside. Their Shadows followed. The Kais were scared watching the ongoing confrontation. Babidi quickly pressed the speaker button to talk to Pan.  
"Whatever you do, Pan!" he started. "DO NOT TRY TO KILL THE SHA-"  
Before he could finish the sentence, King Vegeta shot an energy blast at them. It was closing in on them. Cell just watched with his evil smile.  
"DUCK!" King Kai pushed Babidi out of the way. They both fell onto the floor. The other two Kais quickly avoided the blast as well.  
"Don't try?" Pan was confused.  
"Don't listen to him, Pan." the Shadow tried to convince her. "You know you want to kill me."  
Pan was growing more confused as ever. First they say to kill the Shadows, the next they say not to. She heard rumbling above her. She looked over at the hatch. She heard the latch opening. Once it opened, there she saw King Vegeta and Cell  
looking inside.  
"Well?" King Vegeta asked. "What are you waiting for.  
Pan's eyebrows were lowered.  
"What the fuck is going on?"  
"Such language from a little girl." he responded.  
"What the fuck did you do to them?"  
"Heh!" Cell said. "We didn't do anything."  
"It's you who'll be doing something."  
Pan yelled flying up to Shadow appeared right in front of her; still injured. Cell just winked at the Shadow and watched what was going to happen 's Shadow fixed its head. It was still loose, but she was now able to see straight. She reached into Pan's mouth and tried to climb in there. Pan started screaming for help. Gohan heard her daughter's screams. With his legs hurt and his arms bruised, he slowly got up.  
"Pan..." he said weakly. "Don't...let...the sha...dow inside...you..."  
His sight was blurry. He saw his friend Piccolo laying down unconscious right next to him.  
"Pic...colo..." he reached for him. Piccolo didn't move a muscle. "Pan needs...our...help..."  
His arm collapsed next to Piccolo's side and his head fell to the ground. As he was closing his eyes, he heard the last of his daughter's screams.  
"DADDY!" she began to cry.  
"Pan..." he said weakly. "I'm sorry..."  
A tear dropped down from his cheek as well. "I love you..."  
His eyes finally closed and he was out.

During the Shadow's process, Pan was gagging; trying to get her to come out. The Shadow was being just as stubborn.  
"Don't fight it Pan!" King Vegeta said. "Embrace it!"  
The Shadow's full body was almost inside her. The last foot finally reached inside. Pan's head dangled over chest. Seconds later, her head looked up above. An aura surrounded her as she yelled. Once that was finished, she was all out of breath. She looked over at King Vegeta and Cell with her evil Shadowy eyes. She started to laugh. The both of them welcomed her back up. She let the hatch. Her halo was now gone. Her hair was the color of a Super Saiyan. She had purple streaks in her hair. She was wearing black clothing. She had scars across her face. The four that weren't hurt looked up and saw Pan in her new form.  
"Oh my god..." Supreme Kai said.  
"No..." Babidi said.  
"She's...gone..." King Kai said as well. "Pan..."  
The three looked over at them; smirking. Their plan was a success. They soon took off with the shadows of Piccolo and Gohan. They walked out of the room in awe. Just as they did, the control room exploded in flames. They walked over to the two unconscious bodies to pick them up. Supreme Kai help Piccolo while King Kai held Gohan. Their training building was now destroyed. They had nowhere else to go. They had lost their pupil. They looked back as the training  
center was engulfed in flames. In despair, they walked along Snake Way, hoping for someone to come help.

In a far distance of the Upper World, Fortuneteller Baba was meeting with someone. She explained that Pan has now been overtaken by the bad guys. She was meeting with the Grand Kai.  
"That is why I am here." she finished. "We need your help."  
The Grand Kai wore sunglasses. He had a short white beard and long white hair. He wore casual clothing. He wore light blue jeans and a light blue jean jacket.  
"I see you are in quite a predicament here Baba." he said. "I can see why you have came here asking for help."  
"So will you offer it."  
"I can provide them the training center." he responded.  
"Thank you Grand Kai!" Baba said happily.  
"BUT..." he added. "She must have a new tutor."  
"Babidi can't help her?"  
"He can stay here," he said. "However, his time in the otherworld is almost up."  
"He's getting his life back?"  
"I'm afraid not, Baba." Grand Kai mentioned. "He will be sent back below."  
"WHAT!?"  
"King Yemma approved that he could stayt her for a few months, helping Dabura."  
"Now that Dabura has gotten his life back..."  
"It's almost time for him to return to the Underworld."  
"Can't you just give him more time?"  
"I don't have that kind of power."  
"Grand Kai, please."  
"I'm sorry, Baba." he made up his mind. "There is nothing I can do."  
Baba sighed. "Very well." she accepted. "Who is the replacement?"  
They started to hear footsteps. A curtain to the side of the Grand Kai was starting to open. There stood an old man. Baba was speechless.  
"Hello, Baba..." he smiled.  
"Roshi...?"


	31. Out of Control

Unaware of what has happened in the Upperworld, Dabura was still

handling things on the Lookout. Bulla was still face to face with Super Buu. They had just learned that he has Uub locked up inside him.  
"Uub..." Bulla said quietly. "I will free you."  
Super Buu chuckled."In your dreams."  
Bulla yelled as she threw the first punch at his face. He immediately smacked her fist away. He flipped up. He back-kicked her as a response. She fell to the floor face first. Vegeta tried to go help her. Dabura grabbed him by the collar; holding him back.  
"Let her handle this." Dabura told him. "See what she has learned."  
"She is no fighter!"  
"Father..." Trunks stepped in. He looked like he was keeping a secret. They both looked at him. "Mom and I didn't want to believe it at first, but she was keeping it from us. She made Mr. Popo and Dende swear not to tell us."  
Vegeta greew anxious in hearing what his son had to say. He finally came out and said it. He told him that Bulla was training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. His eyes grew wide opened upon hearing that. Hearing that his daughter was  
becoming a fighter was like a dream inside a nightmare. He wanted his daughter to learn some skills, but he wanted her to be happy with who she was. He didn't bother changing her at all.  
"Bulla..." Vegeta had trouble saying. "...is a trainee?"  
Dabura nodded. "She and Pan have been training together for the past month. She has improved, but she has a lot to learn."  
"Her Super Saiyan form..." Vegeta's still speechless.  
"It caught us all off guard." he crossed his arm. "I wasn't thereto see her  
transform. Seeing her now makes me wish I had."  
"What level is she?" he wondered.  
"I would assume her level is Super Saiyan One." Trunks mentioned.  
"No..." Dabura corrected him. "Her power. she's feels strong."  
"Are you saying she went straight to Super Saiyan Two?"  
Vegeta agreed with Dabura. He could feel his daughter's power. She was powerful. It was even possible for her to kill Super Buu.

Pink bloos dripped from Super Buu's mouth. He grunted at he got up from the floor. "You know," he began to say as he wiped the blood off his lips. "You're really starting to get on my nerves!"  
"That means I'm doing it right." she retorted. She five of her fingertips at him. They started to shine with a beam of light. The beams shot out of her fingertips then disappeared.  
"What the hell was that?" he snorted. She just smirked. The orthers were lost as well.  
"You're just an awful fighter, Bulla." He kept going. "I knew a girl fighter like you couldn't defea-"  
Suddenly, he put his hand on his chest. He was having trouble breathing. Bulla landed on the ground and started to slowly walk towards him. He collapsed onto the floor, puking out his guts, literally. Out came his liver. He tried to hold his other intestines inside. He puffed up his cheeks as he tried to swallow it. He finally threw up a part of his heart.  
"H-how...are you...fuc...king doing this...?" he gagged.  
"The beams I shot went side you and began to cut off your organs quickly."  
"Y-y-you little...BITCH!" he threw up a puddle of blood.

Those who were watching were disgusted by the sight, but were proud of her no matter what she did.  
"Now," she looked at him straight in the eyes. "Say goodbye."  
"N-n-no!" he cried out. "I w-w-won't be bad anymore! In fact...I-I-I'll give him to you."  
She wasn't buying any of it. She lifted up from the ground as a a ball of light grew in her hand. She was just above the Lookout when it was starting to grow bigger.  
"BULLA!" Dabura said. "DON'T!"  
She ignored him. The energy ball grew even bigger.  
"You send that down," he kept on going. "WE'RE ALL GOING DIE!"  
"That's the goal." she said in an evil voice. Dabura immediately knew what was  
going on. Bulma walked over to him. "Dabura, that's not my daughter! What the hell is going on?!"  
"It's her Shadow." he responded. "After she shot those beams from her fingers, the shadow immediately took over her mind and body."  
"We've got to do something!" Trunks was getting concerned.  
Dabura tried to think of a solution. Sadly for them, they were doomed. He couldn't think of anything. The energy was growing by the second. He ordered Vegeta to take his family and leave the Lookout immediately. Bulma refused to leave without her daughter. He grew impatient and knocked her out. He ordered Trunks to carry her inside the vehicle and fly off. Dabura volunteered himself to stay up on the Lookout. Once they took off, his eyes were back on Bulla.  
"I know you're in there!" he said. "Control it!"  
He began to heart Bulla's voice speak inside his head.  
"Dabura!" she said in her normal voice. "End me! Erase me from this Universe!"  
"I won't do that, Bulla." he said. "I will bring you to normal."  
"Please!" she cried. "I don't want to hurt anyone else!"

He was just about to lift up from the ground when something pink flew right passed him. Big Buu had finally rejoined the fight. He took off from the ground anyway.  
"You leave new friend alone!" he cried out to the shadow.  
"Try me, fatso!" Bulla's Shadow said. "I'm in control of Bulla now!"  
"You make friend do wrong things!"  
"It's what we Saiyans are supposed to do." the Shadow grunted. "King Vegeta is ashamed of what has become of the Saiyans on this disgusting Planet. That is why we exist!"  
"Saiyan race is extinct!"  
"Not for long!" Bulla teased. "Once I have reunited with my love, we will bring back the Saiyan race!"  
"Not if I have something to do about it!" Dabura said. He flew right into her  
stomach. When she was distracted, Buu demolished the energy ball. Super Buu was still laying on the ground; puking his guts out.  
"Make this shit stop!" he said.  
Someone appeared right beside him. He looked up and saw Pan looking down at him. He noticed she was different. He smirked at the sight.  
"Heheh..." he took in deep breaths. "So, they succeeded."  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"Bulla...happened." he contained himself. "Her...her shadow...is much too...powerful."  
She looked up at her friend. She saw her in a match with Dabura and Big Buu. "She wasn't able to control her Shadow."  
"N...no." Super Buu tried getting up. "She's not like you..."  
"We weren't meant to be the same."  
Super Buu noticed her hair was blonde with purple streaks. "Heh...I see you've made it to Super Saiyan."  
"Much farther than just a Super Saiyan, Buu." Pan smirked. "My power is much more greater than hers is at this moment."  
He chuckled once he realized what she meant by that. "You are definitely Goku's Granddaughter."  
She scoffed at that name. "Don't say that name to me EVER again!"  
He understood. With Pan now on the enemy's side, her relationship with Goku was diminished. Pan aimed a dark blow at the other three. Big Buu snesed it coming and slapped it out of the way. Once it cleared, he saw her.  
"PAN?!" he was surprised. The halo above her head was gone.  
Dabura immediately looked over as well. He too was surprised that she was no longer the Pan they once knew  
"What the hell happened to the both of you?"  
"We realized we were on the wrong side all along." Pan smiled. She showed her sharp teeth to the guys.  
"You two are long overdue in the Otherworld." Bulla said.

She flew down to Pan so she can return to the living to help them take over the world. With her back to Big Buu and Dabura, Dabura prepared himself. A tear dropped from his face. Buu just watched as he saw his friend join evil. Dabura shook with nervousness with the thought of what he was going to do.  
"I'm so sorry, Bulma..." he said quietly. Buu looked over at him who had his eyes closed and a finger pointed at Bulla. His eyes grew wide opened. There was still a halo above Bulla's head.  
"NOO!" Big Buu tried to stop him from doing so. Bulla heard Big Buu and turned around. Cell lifted up from his seat and watched in anticipation. King Vegeta was watching from the Otherworld.  
"He wouldn't!" King Vegeta stomped his foot.  
CellMa and the others watched as they grew in anticipation as well.  
"Dabura...!" Dende cried out.  
"NOOO!" Goku shook the television. Eighteen immediately turned away once the beam headed towards Bulla's way. Krillin's hands turned into fists. Videl and Chichi had their hands over their mouths. Tears dropped from their cheeks. Bulla's family were the only ones who didn't know what was going on. A death ray was headed towards Bulla. She tried to dodge it, but it was too fast. The beam  
finally hit her and she fell to the ground with a hole in her chest.


End file.
